


Unconquered Guardian

by Trenchcoat Hunter (Reedt)



Series: Guardians: The Ones Who Stands Against [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Scott McCall, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Cliffhangers, Complete, Derek is Stiles' Anchor, Domestic Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Gen, Homophobic Language, Kid Fic, Kung Fu, M/M, Magical Danny Mahealani, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Major Character Injury, Martial Arts, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Wordcount: 50.000-100.000, Wordcount: Over 50.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 67,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedt/pseuds/Trenchcoat%20Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snarl escaped his lips as he realized the voice he heard earlier talking to the twins was none other than this welp. “What are you doing here, you mangy mutt? Didn’t I put you in your place already?”<br/>Two deep growls had Brett turning back to the co-captains and he was met with cool blue eyes boring into him, fangs gnashing and claws at the ready. <em>“You did what to him?”</em><br/>Brett flinched and took a step back while the young wolf smirked. The young wolf, whose name he had totally forgotten after leaving him in the locker room, stepped in front of the twins.  His blond spiked hair reached the twins’ shoulders as he crossed his arms and had a shit-eating grin framed with cool blue eyes as well.  “So jackass, I’d like to introduce my big brothers, Ethan and Aiden Stilinski-Hale.”<br/>The blood drained from his face as Brett swallowed down the panic rising in his throat. “Stilinski-<em>Hale</em>?”<br/>The littlest wolf shrugged. “Dad and papa hyphenated.”</p><p>Part 1:<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3109850">Unlikely Guardian</a><br/>Part 2:<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3343943">Uncertain Guardian</a><br/><a href="http://trenchcoat-hunter.tumblr.com/">My Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fraternal Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers and welcome to the last book in my series! I hope you're ready for one last ride on this crazy ass train!

_THUD! THUD_!

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Derek Stilinski-Hale stared at the ceiling of the kitchen for a moment before going back to sipping his coffee while reading his I-Pad promptly ignoring the frantic running around and swearing coming from above. He was checking the weather and finalizing a few details for a meeting he had later in the afternoon once his husband was off work as the Alphas of Beacon Hills. The meeting shouldn’t be too pressing or lengthy, but with their lives, meeting out in the Preserve should always be handled with a grain of salt.

The serene darkness of the early morning was trampled to oblivion as rampant running scurried about upstairs of the house, down the stairs and coming to an abrupt stop as his 19-year-old sons, Ethan and Aiden, crashed into each other as they attempted to not look guilty for causing a ruckus as their Papa leveled an even glare at them.

Derek took a moment to scan the twins. Ethan was dressed in khakis and an olive green short sleeve Henley underneath his black motorcycle jacket while Aiden had on dark blue jeans and a white v-neck with his brown leather jacket to top it off. They had their backpacks strapped to their backs and their lacrosse sticks poking out the bottom. Derek only raised an eyebrow. “Coach calling you two in early?”

Ethan and Aiden took this as a sign of approval. Or at least not one of reprimand. No need to get punished on their first day of their senior year.

The twins made quick work of throwing together a breakfast relatively quickly. Aiden popped open the fridge and yanked out the orange juice and milk while Ethan was pulling out two glasses from the cupboard and then going to the bread basket to rummage out four blueberry almond muffins Stiles had made in the morning. Ethan slid a cup and two muffins to his brother on the opposite side of the island counter as Aiden slid over the milk. Derek watched his sons as they both took a huge bite out of the enormous muffins while they poured their respective drinks into their cups in perfect sync. It was these moments that were amusing to see the twins living up to the whole twin mythos, at least until Ethan choked and cough a spray of muffins all over the island counter. Derek gently, but quickly, put down his I-pad and smacked his son on the back. “Would you slow down already before you kill yourself? What in the world has you two going bonkers this morning?”

Aiden drank down his orange juice and almost slammed the cup down too hard. “Sorry Papa, can’t talk! Coach called an emergency meeting for us bout the team! Come on dumbass!” Aiden grabbed the back of Ethan’s bag and dragged him outside while his twin still coughed and gave his Papa a confused look before the garage door closed on his face. A moment later and the sound of the twins’ motorcycles were gunning away.

“Did the terrors leave?”

Derek looked over to see Liam, his 16-year-old son looking decidedly grumpy and disheveled, standing in hallway to the kitchen. He padded into the kitchen bleary eyed before he face planted into Derek’s chest. After a moment, a grunt from his torso had Derek smiling as he put down the coffee to the side with the I-pad before he wrapped his arms around his son who just sighed in the embrace as Derek bent forward and nuzzled his face into his youngest son’s hair, scenting with warmth and affection. The blond Beta was on the shorter side compared to the rest of the family, but he still did have some time to grow yet. He was certainly filling out more than either Aiden or Ethan were at his age. Derek chuckled as he felt arms slowly wrap around his waist before Liam looked up at him. “Mornin’ Papa.”

“Morning pup.”

Liam buried his face into Derek’s chest again. “Papa…”

Laughing softly and rubbing Liam’s head, Derek felt contentment wash over him. “Still not sorry.” That was a lie, in a way. The days passed and his pups were growing up. Ethan and Aiden both were already finalizing their decisions on where they were going for college soon and his youngest was on the cusp of being that decision as well in a few years. Derek ached that he didn’t have more time with his sons.

Liam huffed into his chest once but his arms still hugged him tight. Derek returned the squeeze before lifting his face away from the blonde head. “Dad left blueberry almond muffins this morning. Did you want those or I could whip up something else?” Another non-verbal grunt had Derek chuckling as he pulled Liam’s face away. “I’m going to need some sort of talking, son.”

“Muffins are fine. What’s that?”

Derek looked over to the island counter and noticed two bags sitting suspiciously where Ethan and Aiden had been sitting. He let Liam go and looked inside. Clothes. A whiff confirmed clean clothes and Derek smirked as he shook his head. “You’re brothers left their fresh clothes for after lacrosse. Bring it to them?”

“Ugh.” Liam flopped into the chair of the kitchen table. “Do I have to?”

“I didn’t ask you to give them a kidney.” Derek had ambled over and collected Ethan and Aiden’s mess at the island counter before getting Liam breakfast. The young wolf grumped a moment before he bit into the muffins placed in front of him and hummed with his mouth full. After a moment, Liam nodded to Derek in another non-verbal cue he had learned over the years from his son. “How is it Dad can get you to agree to anything even when he isn’t here?”

“Because you aren’t the crazy parent.” Liam happily munched on his muffin some as he glanced at his Papa.

Derek quirked an eyebrow. “Ok, so how does the muffin relate to crazy?”

“A reminder of _Tato’s_ crazy cooking skills and the inherent threats of being on a diet like _Dzadiku_ until I graduate. I still remember what happened to you two years ago.”

Raised eyebrows and a thoughtful frown had Derek being reminded of the one time where his mate had followed through with a threat of only cooking green food for a solid month for the Alpha Wolf. It was one of the most miserable experiences of Derek’s life especially since Stiles still cooked normally for their sons and told ( _bribed_ ) the rest of Beacon Hills to not serve Derek anything other than a pre-approved menu and list of green food. To the last restaurant and store, no one was sympathetic to the wolf. “Well, don’t forget: I want all three of you home after practice tonight. We have pack duties to attend to and your dad and I want you guys there to be part of it.”

Liam munched on the muffin a moment. “Diplomatic stuff I’m guessing?”

Derek smiled. “Right. Dad and I think it best to have you guys there as assurance to the other party of our peaceful intentions. Remind your brothers when you drop off their stuff.”

The young wolf nodded along. Shouldn’t be too hard.

_< ~~~~~>_

_SCREEEECCCHHHH!_

Liam Stilinski-Hale looked up to see a cherry red Corvette swing sharply around the corner of the Beacon Hills High School Parking Lot. The young wolf raised an eyebrow at the blatant posturing in the expensive car and the flashy color that he was unfamiliar with. Turning back to scrounge around in the backseat of the old and battered blue Jeep, Liam tried to find his brothers’ bag of clean clothes they had forgotten at the house this morning when they ran out of the house after Coach Finstock called them for an “emergency” meeting before this evenings Lacrosse tryouts. Dad cackled from Papa’s phone just as the latter informed the former of Ethan and Aiden ran around pell-mell trying to scramble for all their gear and school stuff. Liam snickered as he had pulled up to school just as his brothers flooded his phone in desperate pleas of bring them the clean clothes they had left sitting at the kitchen counter.

The scent of an unfamiliar wolf had Liam pulling his head out of the Jeep and scanning the entire parking lot for a moment before his eyes locked on the cherry red Corvette. The cherry red Corvette that was hurtling at break neck speed towards him! Liam leapt into the inside of the jeep as the Corvette wailed to a stop in the empty parking spot next to the jeep. Liam glared from backseat as the driver glanced at him and actually smirked behind the overly expensive and gaudy sunglasses. His hair was faded on the sides but had a mess of blonde curls on top. His clothes looked exceedingly expensive, which Liam once again figured was posturing.

Liam hoped out of the jeep as the new wolf killed the engine and stepped out as well. Obnoxiously, Liam found he was much shorter than this new wolf, which really just had his hackles rising. The new wolf took off his sunglasses and once again gave Liam that stupid smirk. “Hi, I’m Brett Talbot. My “family” just moved into town and today’s my first day. Can you show me where the office is? I need to check in and all that crap.”

Eyes narrowing, Liam took a deep breath through his nose and held it, mouthing the Pillars to himself to sooth his wolf. It wouldn’t do well for him to get into a scuffle on the first day of school as well. First day of high school at that, especially when he has the shadows of his older brothers to deal with. The young wolf looked the newcomer up in the eye and growled, “I’ll take you there after I drop something off at the locker rooms to the lacrosse coach.”

Brett preened. “Awesome! I needed to stop by there too! I’m going to tryout tonight as well. I’m a shoe in really. I heard this year the team is being headed by two co-captain wolves, should be a cake walk for me.”

Liam scowled once again. “Don’t be too sure of that.” Turning back to finally snatch the recently located bag, Liam slammed the jeep shut and proceeded to briskly walk into the school, Brett easily loping along given his ridiculously long legs to Liam’s quickened pace. He should have just blown off Brett, rather than have to listen how not-so-humble he was about his pack and all his good points. Taking a moment to break into the monologue that was Brett Talbot’s Amazing Talents of Jegna, Liam pointed down a hall they passed. “Office is down that way.”

Brett nodded to Liam and began a new discourse, but Liam tuned out the blowhard for a few minutes before they made it to the locker rooms. He turned to the shorter wolf and smirked again. “Thanks for showing me the way. I didn’t catch your name before.”

Liam almost rolled his eyes. “I never tossed it. It’s Liam Stilinski-“

Brett laughed, cutting Liam off. “What kind of name is “ _Stilinski_ ” supposed to be? There’s no pack like that in town. My parents researched this town before we moved and there aren’t any wolves that go by that name.”

Giving Brett a flat stare, Liam swept into the locker room without a word. The place was empty, which meant Coach and his brothers were probably in Coach’s classroom instead of his office. Liam plopped the bundle on Coach’s desk and began to turn towards the classroom door before he was hitched up by the scruff of his shirt and thrown across the room into the open showers. A breath escaped as Liam’s back made contact with the tile, but that only lasted a minute before a clawed hand at his throat. Brett’s face came into view, fangs long and a growl rumbling in his throat. “I didn’t give you permission to leave, mutt.”

Liam grabbed at the fingers around his throat as he hissed through his own fangs. “Let me go or you will _pay_ for this.”

Brett laughed in Liam’s face before he slammed the young wolf against the tiles, slightly dazing him and then hurling Liam across the room into the other wall lined with lockers where he bounced off and landed in a pile. The young wolf groaned slightly as Brett smirked and hissed low, “Know your place, you little shit.”

The curly blond wolf strode out of the locker room and down the hallway he had just come from, making his way to the office. He was on an awesome high at this point. His parents had decided that they were going to take over the Beacon Hills territory from the tiny, currently entitled Hale pack. The Hale in question of this territory, not the ones in New York where the pack originated from, was a relatively young Alpha that only had eight wolves helping him hold the territory. Granted, the Hales actually allowed a few other packs to settle in their territory, but they wouldn’t be concerned with defending the land rights and such. The Talbot Pack counted thirty wolves strong; this rich and beautiful land was ripe for the picking from the miniscule and weak Hales.

Brett entered the office and was met by a woman with rather short, fiery orange hair sitting at the receptionist desk. She smiled softly as Brett walked up to her. “Good morning, how can I help you?

Adopting a soft smile, Brett adjusted the bag on his shoulder. “I’m new here so I need my schedule and maybe someone to help me get around?”

The receptionist gives him a knowing nod before she begins to type a few things into her computer. Brett notices the nameplate with “V. Argent” on it before her voice pulls back his attention. “I’m assuming your Brett? The only other new students are girls this year.”

“That’s me!”

“Excellent, let me print this out for you and I’ll page someone to be your guide for the day.” She looked over a list that was hanging off the wall behind her before pulling up the P.A. system. “Coach Finstock, can you send Garrett to the front office please? Thank you.” She turned to Brett and gestured towards an ugly set of couches nearby. “Go ahead and have a seat over there and it should just be a moment and here, you can look this over before Garrett arrives.”

“Thank you!” Brett smiled as he sank into the cushions. They might have been ugly, but they were quite comfy.

About five minutes passed before whom Brett assumed was Garrett walked in. The young man walked up to the receptionist. “Hi, Mrs. Argent, what’s up?”

“New student for you to take around. He’s got most of your classes so shouldn’t be too hard to get him acquainted with the school.”

“Got it, Mrs. Argent.” The handsome blond boy smiled and extended a hand. “Hi, Garrett.”

“Brett.”

“Nice to meet ya. Beacon Hills is pretty laid back for the most part. Aside from certain…staff, it’s pretty chill.”

Brett nodded. “My folks looked things up before moving here. Shouldn’t be too much of a transition.”

Garrett beckoned for Brett to follow him out the office and into the school hallway. Student traffic was picking up considerably although Brett towered over a majority of the academic population. The day passed and it was pretty much what he expected out of the school. Brett and Garrett struck a reasonably easy friendship.

Garrett was slipping off his school clothes and getting into more rugged and well-worn workout clothes with Brett doing much the same in the locker room. “Man, I’m glad you’re trying out for lacrosse. We’ll need someone with your size after the seniors leave this year.”

Brett smirked as he noticed a few other lacrosse prospects looked over at a shirtless Brett and just started packing up as he quickly pulled on a tank. “Should be pretty easy if there are this many spineless guys here.”

The smirk slid from Garrett’s face as he and Brett walked out of the locker room and onto the field. “You should lose that high horse you’re sitting on. The captains don’t allow that kind of attitude on the team. Anyone acts like that, they don’t make the team or they get kicked out. The captains have the Coach’s ear when it comes to this kind of thing.”

Brett snorted. “Like they’ll leave me off the team. I’m a wolf after all, I’m going to be so much better than any other prospect they see. Hell, there was some little mutt this morning that got disrespectful with me when he showed me the locker rooms so I put him in his place. Bet the kid whined all the way home.”

Garrett actually stopped between the bleachers and grabbed Brett. “THAT WAS YOU?! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I’ve been with you all day! I’ve probably got your scent on me! FUCKFUCKFUCK!”

Wide eyes took in the freaked out teen. “What the hell-“

Garrett yanked out of Brett’s reach. “Get away from me!” Brett watched as Garrett sprinted away towards the crowd of people on the field.

Brett scowled as he made his way to the center of the field as well. This was certainly not what he expected out of his friend Garrett. He had been warm and inviting the entire day. Now it seemed he was distancing himself. Whatever, he was obviously another joke of a jock if that was his attitude. A shrill whistle broke through Brett’s train of thoughts.

Coach Finstock was in a bright orange shirt and blue athletic pants as he paraded in front of the assembled mass of men. “Alright you little princesses! Welcome to tiny version of Hell! Today, you will be trying out for the prestigious honor of being part of MY state championship team! Those of you who were on the team last year I’ve decided to be lenient and spare you all the necessity that is trying out so go stand over there. You’ll be helping run drills and such instead of being judged.” A collective sighed rose as a few of the guys shuffled out of the crowd as the Coach turned back to the rest. “As for you all, you will be in the personal care of my two co-captains for the rest of the evening. Me, I’m going to be circling and watching, like a vulture! Ready to pick out anyone that isn’t making the scruff I expect out of championship material!”

A voice had everyone in the crowd turning to their left. “Coach, vultures are carrion cleaners, they don’t actually dive bomb and hunt. They eat things already dead.” Standing near the goal stood one the co-captains and keystone to the team, dressed with a red practice jersey on.

The other twin sat on the ground stretching his limbs in a closed straddle position, his face glancing up at the group from the ground between his own out stretched legs. “And _we_ were the ones that convinced you to just try out the newbies because we’d be here all night with how many sign ups we had. Remember? When you called us this morning for that ‘emergency’ meeting we had to have before the ass crack of dawn?”

“Besides,” the twins now speaking in stereo, “we both know you’re not helping with drills because you can’t keep up with us.”

Coach silently glared at the twins, who smirked back at him before he turned back to the crowd before him. “Those two jokers are your Captains but don’t actually listen to them. Just listen to me and you’ll be fine.”

“We can hear you and-”

“-are not above purposefully-”

“-sabotaging our chance-”

“-for another state title.”

The coach watched all the new prospects in the crowd bounce their eyes from twin to twin as they spoke in that weird speaking together thing. “You both know I hate it when you do that.”

Brett for his part smirked from the back of the crowd as the twins smiled wide at getting the coach’s goat, at least until he heard another, familiar voice pipe up. “You should try living with them, Coach.”

Coach Finstock turned sympathetic eyes towards the front of prospects. “I can only imagine what you go through kid having those two as older brothers.”

Two voice in stereo cried out, “Hey!”

Brett still couldn’t see who spoke, but he knows he heard that voice before. “Eh, papa still scares us and dad would literally throw is in a cell if we put a toe out of line. It’s not as bad as you’re probably thinking.”

“Remind me again which ones you guys refer to as ‘dad’ and ‘papa’.”

“Dad is the one you had as a student way back, papa isn’t from Beacon Hills.”

Coach nodded once. “Got it.” Turning to his captains again, he started barking orders. “Ok, you two get things rolling. I’m going for an _Arnold Palmer.”_

With that, Coach Finstock strolled off to the bleachers, leaving the crowd of wannabe lacrosse players staring as the co-captains sauntered their way to the crowd. Both were long limbed and brawny, fierce countenance and arms crossed; there was an almost audible gulp from the group as the twins stood before the young men. The twin in blue took a slight step forward. “Ok guys, Second string defenders! I want you guys near the bleachers. Second string attackers! Near the south side goal! Second string midfield! North side goal! You guys will be running the drills at each location.”

The twin in red stepped next to his brother. “First string, same positions, same locations! You’re job will be to evaluate anyone you think has merit to be on the team. Send them to us here in the middle and we’ll evaluate further. You know what to look for by now.”

The returning players all dashed to their designated positions around the field as the twins turned to the group. Brett smugly nodded at the command the co-captains had with the team. He approved of these twos. The twin in red pointed to someone at the front of the group. “Dlaczego stoisz tam?”

"Ponieważ nie jestem oficjalnie częścią zespołu, głupi."

Brett scowled not understanding the conversation, but the co-captain just shook his head. “Wiesz, już rozmawiałem z trenerem o tobie. Powiedział, że nie masz do wypróbowania, biorąc pod uwagę, byłeś w praktyce z nami przez te wszystkie lata i wiemy, jak dobrze grasz.”

“Nie widzę, że jest bardzo fair w stosunku do innych potencjalnych graczy.

The twin in blue rolled his eyes but then reached out and apparently rubbed the speaker’s head affectionately.  “Dobrze, cokolwiek powiesz braciszka.”

“Hey! Stop messing with my hair!”

The twins laughed before dividing everyone up into three groups and sending them off to different locations on the field. At least everyone but Brett, who stayed behind in the middle of the field with the twin captains. The one in blue jersey assessed him a moment before asking with a raised eyebrow, “Something we can help you with?”

Brett grinned. “You don’t really want me to try out do you?”

The twins shared a glance. “And why wouldn’t we?”

The grin held its place on Brett’s face. “I’m sure you guys could smell me. I’m a wolf, I’m gonna be ten times better than everyone out there.”

Both twins narrowed their eyes in unison as the twin in red spoke up. “Being a wolf doesn’t automatically make you a good athlete.”

The twin in blue nodded. “Or automatically better than humans.”

A snort had all three turning to the side. Brett’s eyes fell on the young wolf he had dealt with in the earlier in the morning. A snarl escaped his lips as he realized the voice he heard earlier talking to the twins was none other than this welp. “What are you doing here, you mangy mutt? Didn’t I put you in your place already?”

Two deep growls had Brett turning back to the co-captains and he was met with cool blue eyes boring into him, fangs gnashing and claws at the ready. “You did _what_ to him?”

Brett flinched and took a step back while the young wolf smirked. The young wolf, whose name he had totally forgotten after leaving him in the locker room, stepped in front of the twins. His blond spiked hair reached the twins’ shoulders as he crossed his arms and had a shit-eating grin framed with cool blue eyes as well. “So jackass, I’d like to introduce my big brothers, Ethan and Aiden Stilinski-Hale.”

The blood drained from his face as Brett swallowed down the panic rising in his throat. “Stilinski- _Hale?_ ”

The littlest wolf shrugged. “Dad and papa hyphenated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dlaczego stoisz tam?** = Why are you standing over there?  
>  **Ponieważ nie jestem oficjalnie częścią zespołu, głupi.** = Because I’m not officially part of the team, stupid.  
>  **Wiesz, już rozmawiałem z trenerem o tobie. Powiedział, że nie masz do wypróbowania, biorąc pod uwagę, byłeś w praktyce z nami przez te wszystkie lata i wiemy, jak dobrze grasz.”** =You know, we already talked to coach about you. He said you didn't have to try out, considering you've been at practice with us all these years and we know how well you play.  
>  **Nie widzę, że jest bardzo fair w stosunku do innych potencjalnych graczy.** = I don't see that being very fair to the other potential players.  
>  **Dobrze, cokolwiek powiesz braciszka.** = Fine, whatever you say little brother.


	2. There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls. ~ George Carlin

The trees in the Preserve were clinging to summer as desperately as they could, but here and there, Derek could see the tell tale signs of autumn’s arrival was nigh. A few stray leaves of yellow here, the squirrels were scurrying about with last minute foraging and storing for lonely nuts that stubbornly hung to tree limbs. Derek loved it all. It was the beginning of the end, so to speak. The time when the Preserve’s lush green deluge morphed into cacophony of reds, yellows, oranges and browns. The forest of life changes into nature’s own interpretation of what fire looks like to the flora.

With a deep breath in, Derek felt himself invigorated by the crisp, cooling air of the evening as the sun sank beyond the horizon while still leaving a trail of color behind in its wake. A snapping twig and a familiar scent tickling his nose had him turning with a smile. “Hey Sourpatch.”

Stiles Stilinski-Hale trudged up the familiar footpath dressed in a pair of khakis and green linen hoodie with a white t-shirt sneaking out over his belt. He carried his sword, _Wǔ Shǒu Gēqǔ de Xīnzàng_, in his hand. A smirk played upon his lips as he reached his husband and mate. “Hey there Sourwolf.”

Derek smiled as he took in his mate and husband. Stiles was in need of a haircut soon, but the dark brown hair on his head was still on the shorter side of what was popular. Warm, whiskey brown eyes almost shone as he sauntered towards Derek, with his strong, lithe, muscular frame that spoke of how powerful and flexible the wolf knew on a personal level. Reining in his arousal, Derek stashed away his phone into his pocket as a means to divert his own attention away from the man in front of him. “The pups said they are running slightly late due to something that happened at tryouts today. They’re bringing something they want us to handle. We should start without them, but they shouldn’t be too late.”

A strong embrace of solid arms and a face burrowed into his neck, rubbing and scenting the hell out of him, had Derek’s eyes fluttering shut and a rumble rising in his chest. By the Moon, even after almost a decade together, Stiles still made his wolf within agitated and excited whenever they were close. Derek had to almost beat down his own wolf within just to not give in to the incessant howls to rip off Stiles clothes, consequences be damned. When Stiles pulled back, Derek’s eyes were hooded and he snuffed out of his nostrils. “Stop flustering me like that.”

Stiles playfully frowned, eyes wide with innocence. Yeah right. “You mean I’m getting you all hot and bothered? Oh shame on me and right before we have that meeting to do tonight.” Stiles took a step back and playfully danced his fingers all over Derek’s red hooded Henley.

Derek watched Stiles’ fingers dance about the fabric of his shirt. Those long, pianist fingers that he knew could be solid and sharp as they were elegant and wicked. They absolutely drove him utterly insane. Grabbing a wrist, Derek yanked Stiles close once more as he growled, “You are a terrible person.” To which Stiles only grinned before Derek tried to kiss the look off his face.

It was an intense eternity for the Alpha Wolf. Derek’s eyes shut as the smell of Stiles filtered into his nose, the scratchy feel of messy brown hair in his grip, the wanton groans ringing in his ears, the sinfully delicious on his tongue; his senses were hyper sensitive to nothing else but his husband, his other half, his mate.

A polite cough finally caught his attention and Derek reluctantly pulled himself from Stiles. Lydia smirked with her arms crossed while Jackson was wide-eyed and deliberately staring at the ground. Derek was not amused. “Something we can help you with?”

Lydia held up her hands in surrender and glared. “Oh no! Please go right ahead and continue the disgusting displays of affection right before the other pack representatives arrive any moment. That’s just what they need to see.” It should be noted that Lydia snarked at levels Stiles’ could only hope to reach.

Stiles, for all his playfulness, pulled further out of Derek’s reach, who whined at the lost of physical contact. “Now, now. Lydia does have a point. We do have to look like we’re a capable pair so no more P.D.A. until we get home.”

Jackson finally looked up at this point. “Oh thank God.”

Derek grumbled but accepted it as his nose faintly tickled his sense of smell. “Lydia on my right, Jackson on Stiles’ left. ”

Across the clearing two wolves broke through the tree line. They were both solidly built and rather…flamboyant. It was really hard to miss these two in a crowd. The female wore skintight leggings and a sports tank, her long black hair held up in a ponytail. The male stood in camo pants tucked into black boots. A black tank top was the backdrop to dog tags topped off with a blond buzz cut and a frame for a powerful figure. Jackson blinked at the blatant posturing as he heard Stiles catch a laugh in his throat before it could burst through his lips. He side glanced to his skinnier Alpha who caught his eyes as well. A ridiculous grin and realization lit up on Stiles’ face as he wiggled his eyebrows and then indicated the new arrivals with his eyes before staring back at Jackson.

As best friends do, Jackson understood all of the non-verbals and knew of Stiles’ train of thought. Which is why he felt incredibly insulted that Stiles had just compared Jackson to those two. Flared nostrils and a huff preceded Jackson grumping at his Alpha. “I am not!”

Stiles let the laugh caught in his throat erupt into the air as he doubled over in glee. Lydia and Derek contrived to look reasonably irritated and mildly serious as the new wolves had, understandably, taken on rather confused expressions. Lydia sighed as she rubbed a finger down the bridge of her nose. “Don’t mind those two.” A small cough into her fist before her graceful hand swept to Derek. “This is Derek Stilinski-Hale and the loud one is Stiles Stilinski-Hale, Alphas of the Hale Pack currently presiding over Beacon Hills and all surrounding territories.”

Both new wolves scrunched their eyebrows in confusion for a moment before they opened their hands to their sides to show their empty palms as they tilted their heads up and then to the right, bearing their necks in deference. The female stepped forward as the male placed his hands behind his back. “Thank you for receiving us, Alpha. I’m Kitty and this is Paul, we are ambassadors of the Talbot Pack.”

Derek formally stepped forward. “Welcome to Beacon Hills. You specifically requested for a formal hearing. What do you wish to speak with us of?”

Kitty nodded. “As our pack’s Emissary, I wished to discuss about a potential…venture as it were concerning our packs.”

Lydia and Stiles both narrowed their eyes at the slight pause the Emissary had taken where as Jackson and Derek could hear the heightened heart rate of both Emissary and her companion, who they both could sniff-out as a strong Beta. Derek crossed his arms in a clearly defensive posture. “What kind of venture?”

Kitty opened her mouth, but Paul stepped forward at this point, pride written all over his expression. “The Talbots count almost three dozen wolves and are led by a very powerful Alpha. You’re pack only counts nine wolves. Leave your pack and join ours!”

The Hale Pack as one double blinked before all four turned in unison to Kitty, who had face palmed so hard, they were slightly worried she’d broken her own nose. “You are such a fucking idiot, Paul.” Paul gave her a genuine gaze of utter confusion as Kitty turned back to pack in front of her. “Please disregard anything the idiot says. He does not speak for Alpha Talbot or the pack.”

Derek raised an eyebrow before he stole a quick glance at Stiles, who had lost much of his gleeful nature and now focused his entire attention on the Talbot wolves in front of him. Oh this was bad, Stiles most likely had one of his ‘sixth sense’ moments after that little out burst and now was actively determining if he should roast or impale the potential threat. Derek reached out and placed a hand on his mate’s shoulder and could feel the tension in the muscle rippling under his palm. “Down Stiles, no burning, slicing, drowning, or impaling.” Stiles glanced at his husband and opened his mouth but Derek cut him off, suddenly remembering the list in his head. “Or strangulation.” Stiles pursed his lips. Jackson smirked as he let his arms fall free to his side and took a small step closer to Stiles. Just in case. Derek returned his attention to Kitty, who looked rightly nervous, and Paul, who looked stupidly clueless. “You should present your case of what you wish to speak of before anything else is misspoken out of turn. My mate does not take kindly to threats.”

Kitty nodded respectfully while Paul rolled his eyes. She must have somehow sensed what he had done, even with him standing behind her before she whipped around and smacked him in the back of the head as her voice an octave. “Knock it off you moron! Alpha Hale, I apologize for his lack of courtesy and respect.”

Lydia snorted at Derek’s right. “You’re lucky Derek’s already got a hand on Stiles or you two wouldn’t know what hit you.”

Jackson chuckled at Stiles’ left. “Truth. Our Alphas are not to be trifled with.”

Paul out right laughed. “What could he possibly do to us?”

Kitty rounded on Paul once more. “Shut. Up.”

Paul waved her off and took a step forward, leaving Kitty momentarily spluttering in shock. “No, really. Why do you two keep referring to them as the ‘Alphas’ instead of just ‘Alpha’? Derek is the only Alpha Wolf here.”

Lydia was floored, utterly speechless, while Jackson cackled mirthlessly. “Oh by the Moon! This pack has no idea what their up against! No fucking idea at all!”

Kitty had been on the verge of decking Paul, but Jackson’s reaction caught her attention. “What do you mean we have no idea what we’re dealing with? I and my assistants thoroughly researched all the wolves in the Hale Pack of Beacon Hills. You stand with one Alpha, three bitten Betas, and six born Betas.”

Lydia flinched indignantly. “That’s all you found out about us?”

Kitty turned her attention to the strawberry blond woman. “What else is there to be concerned with?”

Derek quickly put a hand on Lydia’s shoulder as well. “No murdering for you.” Lydia seethed quietly while Derek once again addressed the Talbot representatives. “Speak your business with us before someone gets hurt from something idiotic being said or done.”

“Too late, Papa.”

Kitty and Paul turned to see a set of twins and a younger teen walking up to the clearing with a body thrown over the shoulder of one of the twins. Derek and Stiles both gave their sons a silent double blink where as Jackson and Lydia looked mildly amused. The unburdened twin and the young wolf made their way to stand in front of their parents while the twin holding the body walked over to Talbots and dropped his burden to the ground. He straightened and gave a cold smile to Kitty and Paul. “I believe this belongs to you two.”

Kitty and Paul glanced down as the twin walked over to join his brothers. A slight gasp left her lips as the scent reached his nose. Both realized it was their Alpha’s son unconscious at their feet! Kitty quickly fell to her knees and began examining Brett as Paul flicked his golden yellow eyes at the three new wolves. “What did you do to him?!”

The littlest wolf grunted his annoyance as he flicked his fingers as he listed his grievances. “Do you mean after he almost plowed into me with his stupid cherry red Corvette, after he slammed me into a wall and then threw me across the locker room or after he threatened me in front of my big brothers?” Kitty paled as the little wolf spoke where as Paul seemed to scowl harder with each offense listed. At the end, Derek and Stiles both growled low and it was only because both twins held them back that they didn’t take advance on the boy. The little wolf’s smile was ruthless. “Be grateful he’s only out cold for the moment.”

Paul snarled at the little wolf. “You little shit, you need to learn your place.”

The little wolf only raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, mirroring the twins. “Funny, that’s almost exactly what he said to me in front of my brothers and now you say that in front of my dad and papa? Good luck walking out of here.”

Kitty was white as a sheet and was sweating bullets as she looked to find a pair of crimson red and, startlingly enough, a pair of brilliant white eyes glaring at her. Alpha Talbot had said there wasn’t need to research too much into the Hale Pack given their relatively small size, which she now realized was a very big mistake. It was abundantly clear to her just who the little wolf was referring to as his parents. Paul, her unfortunate escort, while arguably one of the strongest in the Talbot Pack, is about as bright as a birthday candle. “You talk big game for being a little runt. Where are they and I’ll kick their asses before I rip apart yours!”

Lydia and Jackson wisely both stepped far to the side of the furious Alpha Pair as the twins apparently also wisely walked behind Derek and Stiles, out of their way. Only the littlest wolf stood his ground looking completely carefree. “Hi, I’m Liam Stilinski-Hale.”

The little hamster in Paul’s head must have finally gotten the memo because he took a step back and realized Derek and Stiles both looked ready to kill him in a mere moment. Kitty cradled Brett’s head in her lap as she vainly tried to swallow the knot of fear in her throat. Her only thought was, _Good Lord, this meeting could not get any worse._ The universe seemed to disagree with her because that is when Brett decided to wake up. “Oh…oh my fucking head. I am going to kill that little sonuvabitch the next time I see that fucking Liam.”

The slither of metal was accompanied by a threatening growl as Kitty cursed at Murphy and his law. Stiles had his sword pointed at the three Talbots where as Derek’s fangs had fallen and claws drawn as he growled low, “Tell me what you wanted to say _now_ and get the hell out of here before your courtesy of safe passage is revoked!”

Brett and Paul both froze in fear as Kitty squeaked a moment at the ferocity of both Derek and Stiles. “Alpha Talbot wants to settle the Talbot pack in Beacon Hills and bids you dissolve the Hale Pack and merge into the Talbot Pack.”

Derek growled low. “No.”

Kitty nodded, as she had expected that response. “We do not wish to spill unnecessary blood, but we will fight you for the territory.”

Stiles rasped low. “You will fight and lose.”

Kitty shook her head. “We stand thirty sets of fangs.”

Stiles snorted. “And it still isn’t a fair fight.”

“Indeed, we do not want to wipe you out.”

Liam laughed, loudly. “Oh wow, you guys actually think we’re the ones at a disadvantage, don’t you? That’s hilarious!”

Jackson rose his eyes to the heavens above and shook his head. “I said the same thing earlier, kid. No idea who they’re dealing with.”

Stiles never let his gaze waver from Kitty’s. “This is our territory.”

Derek turned his eyes to Paul. “And we will defend it.”

Kitty shivered. “You’d risk war with a pack with an advantage of three to one on you?”

Derek focused his eyes on Kitty’s and snarled, letting his wolf savor the thrill of a new hunt. “Risk? You misunderstand. You laid hands on and threatened my son, war has already begun.”

Stiles twitched his sword at the Talbots. “We’re still merciful. We’ll give you a whole minute head start. Starting now.”

Kitty scrambled to her feet and sprinted away, Paul and Brett momentarily shocked before they too turned tail. Derek glanced at his sons and Jackson before he reared his head back and howled into the night, four other howls answering his call to hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Wǔ Shǒu Gēqǔ de Xīnzàng** = Five Songs of the Heart


	3. Thunder is good, thunder is impressive; but it is lightning that does the work. ~ Mark Twain

Five howls echoed into the evening as Kitty ran. The reverb from the hills and trees made it impossible, but she felt completely surrounded by the call to hunt. Her heart pumped adrenaline through her muscles as she leapt over boulder and brush, darting to and fro through the Preserve. Her first assignment as Emissary and it blew up in her face. Granted, part of the blame could be laid at the feet of both Paul and Brett, but she was still the new Emissary and it was her duty to be a diplomatic delegate for her Alpha. She choked back tears and tried to swallow the knot in her throat as she thought about the fact her pack was now at war with another pack and it was her fault for not handling the situation better. Quick footfalls had her turning to see Paul and Brett catching up to her. She snarled at the buzz cut Beta. “You need to learn to keep your damn mouth shut!”

Paul snorted as he effortlessly vaulted over a fallen tree. “Please, like this isn’t going almost exactly as planned.”

Kitty’s stride faltered momentarily as she glanced to her packmate. “What do you mean?”

Rolling his eyes, Paul huffed. “You can’t possibly think that we were actually going to delegate and negotiate right? Alpha Talbot obviously are just using us a bait to draw the Hales out. Our pack will ambush them once they give chase and get to the clearing where everyone else is waiting. We take out this half of the pack, the other half will be easy pickings on their own.”

Kitty scowled as the three of them continued running through the trees. “Alpha Talbot would risk Brett as bait?”

Brett snorted at that. “I’m not bait, just you two.”

Kitty gave him a side-eye glare. “And why’re you running with us now huh, smart guy?”

Rosy cheeks graced Brett’s face. “I-well-I wasn’t supposed to be here!”

Paul laughed as he ducked under a branch. “Got you ass handed to you by the twins huh?”

Brett lost his embarrassed glow and now set a serious expression. “No, it was short one that got me. He doesn’t fight like any wolf I’ve ever seen.”

Kitty felt the small pit of dread in her stomach grow as the three slowed to a walk, coming upon the clearing they were meeting the rest of the pack at. “What do you mean?”

Brett’s eyebrows furrowed as ten other wolves walked into the clearing to join the three that arrived. With the pitched tents and various camping gear around, one would think they had just walked into a Scouts’ Jamboree. “I dunno, it was just weird.”

“What is,” asked one of the other wolves in the clearing.

Paul crossed his arms and smirked. “Brett apparently got his ass handed to him by some shrimp of a wolf.”

The other wolves in the clearing laughed as Brett blushed in embarrassment while Kitty looked behind her in concern. Another wolf noticed her gaze. “Something wrong?”

Kitty didn’t turn to address the group. “Doesn’t something feel wrong to you?”

Paul looked over his shoulder, in the direction of Kitty’s gaze. “What’s up Kitty?”

Kitty closed her eyes and tried to let her other senses find something. The night had finally come and there was a slight breeze in the branches that scratched a whistle as they blew through. The moon was out although it wasn’t full. It was when the breeze died down that her eyes snapped open. “It’s so quiet.”

~~~~~~

Derek was poised on the balls of his feet, itching to pounce and hunt as Stiles held his sword aloft, still pointed in the direction of their prey. Jackson and his sons were eager as well, fangs flashing, claws clicking and wolves within pacing. These mongrels threatened his pack and one of them had laid hands on one of his sons; a red sun will rise in the morning.

Stiles wordlessly lifted his sword high, signaling the release of restraint. The Hale wolves soundlessly rushed into the forest disappearing into the foliage, years of training to be silent under Derek and Stiles exhaustive training program. Poised to spirit away, Stiles caught Lydia looking off into the distance to her left. “Lydia?”

The strawberry blonde was quiet for a beat before she asked, “There’s no storm tonight right?”

Stiles raised his eyebrows. “No, why?”

Lydia shook her head, clearing her mind. “I thought I heard thunder.”

Sheathing his sword, Stiles glanced at the stars. “Clear skies all night. Come on, we should follow.”

Lydia nodded as she silently trailed after Stiles.

~~~~~~

Paul’s eyes were unfocused for a moment as he listened. “Yeah?”

Kitty turned wide eyes to him. “Didn’t we just run from half the Hale Pack who just declared war with us?”

Tension seized everyone. The first wolf that spoke up when the arrived hissed at them. “What the fuck did you guys do?!”

The second wolf snapped. “We’re in another pack’s territory that just declared war on us! Fuck, we need to get out of here!”

Paul snorted. “Please, there was only five wolves back there and there is like a total of nine grown wolves and one pup in the Hale Pack. Like we have to worry about anything.”

“I am not sticking around to find out if the rumors are true!”

Kitty blinked rapidly. “What rumors?!”

Another wolf hissed in fear. “Their pack doesn’t just have wolves in it! They have a banshee, some mage, and even a Huntress!”

Brett rolled his eyes. “Fuck that, a Huntress actually part of the pack? Isn’t that just some probation officer or anything?”

“No! I heard she’s mated to one of the Betas!”

Further conversation was cut off as five howls ripped through the clearing. All thirteen Talbot wolves flinched and turned to find Derek, Jackson, Ethan, Aiden and Liam standing at the other side of the clearing. Kitty froze as she realized they had not heard a sound or even caught a whiff before the Hales had arrived. The look of shock ran through their faces as Jackson chuckling humorlessly. “We know every pebble, nook and cranny in the Preserve after training out here for years. Like hell we wouldn’t be able to move about undetected.”

Aiden smiled ruthlessly. “Home field advantage.”

“Take no lives, we can use them for restitutions.” Derek roared, eyes blazing crimson red as the Jackson and his sons leapt into battle.

~~~~~~

Lydia’s breath came short and she held her hand to her temple as she tried to keep up with one of her Alphas. Stiles kept the pace slower than he normally would, considering he could literally run with wolves, but it was still decently punishing. As Lydia and Danny don’t normally stand on the front lines, Stiles and Derek didn’t force them to participate in the physically demanding training they put the wolves through. Allison joined them occasionally and while the Huntress was as agile and speedy as a wolf, she would never have their stamina.

A throb of pain had Lydia placing a hand against a tree as she winced. A moment later, she felt a hand touching her cheek. “You ok, Lydia?”

She looked into worried whiskey brown eyes. “Don’y you hear it?”

Stiles tilted his head to listen to the night. “Hear what?”

A flash of pain had her holding her hands to her temples as she tried to squeeze her head. “Thunder. It keeps coming, louder each time.”

Eyes clenched against the pain, she suddenly understood. She felt it rising from within and she began to weep.

Strong hands grabbed her shoulders. “Lydia? Lydia, whats wrong!”

A thunder clap rang out and she buckled under the pressure. “Stiles…I can’t stop it…leave me and go!”

The grip tightened on her shoulders. “Lydia…do you mean…”

She bit her lips tight and nodded. Stiles swore and ran off as Lydia desperately clenched her teeth together and sealed her mouth shut.

~~~~~~

Liam engaged a rather large wolf that looked like he stepped off an NFL offensive line. Dropping into a low back stance with the weight on his back, he taunted the big fellow to come at him with his fingers. The big guy growled and bull rushed the little wolf, but Liam shifted his stance in a quick moment, bring his left arm up in an open palm strike and shifting his straight front leg behind him and braced his body tight. The big burly wolf tried to plow over the littlest wolf, but was sent careening back where as Liam hadn’t moved an inch. The big wolf clutched at his broken ribs as he sank to his knees and gasped for breath, trying to understand why it felt like he was hit by a battering ram. Liam’s victory was short lived as another Talbot wolf viciously took a swipe at him and he began to fight again.

Ethan smirked as his little brother used the one movie he didn’t learn from _Tato_ as he blocked at claw to the face before punching the other wolf in the sternum with a satisfying crack. It was amusing to see Liam use a movie he learned about in a martial arts manga, but it had become something of a signature move considering how often opponents tried to bulldoze his little brother. Attacking Liam in that position was akin to running straight into a raised seesaw on the playground. Ethan had been momentarily distracted while he mused about his little brother and got a set of claws raking his ribs. Clutching at his side, he leapt back into a defensive stance as the Talbot wolf lunged again.

Jackson flicked his eyes to Ethan, who hissed in pain, as the young wolf pivoted and caught his assailant with a well placed wheel hook kick to the back of the head before he heard the slight whistle of a clawed hand being thrust at him. Leaning to the side, Jackson deftly dodge the claws of the Talbot wolf, grabbed the arm of said surprised wolf and promptly shattered his elbow and dislocated the shoulder. The scream that ripped from the wolf’s throat went unnoticed as Jackson faced another wolf.

Aiden was promptly ignoring the wail coming from behind him as he stood over the prone body of one of the Talbot he had just elbow smashed into the solar plexus as he faced a rather twitchy looking wolf. It was a bit odd. The last wolf Aiden had fought was clearly not putting much effort into the fight. Aiden caught the wrist of the weak attack and landed one solid elbow into his abdomen and he went down like a sack of potatoes. Looking up at the twitchy wolf, he raised an eyebrow. “You gonna put up a better fight than him?”

The Talbot wolf glanced at him before darting his eyes around him. “Should have run as soon as I heard you’d declared war.”

Aiden grunted and shrugged before he lunged at the twitchy wolf, who promptly squeaked in fear before trying to desperately fight off the Hale wolf.

Derek smirked at Paul in front of him while he scented the other two Talbot wolves behind him. A quick glance confirmed that Kitty still held Brett back from the fighting, probably not wanting to risk the Alpha’s pup. It was the faintest of steps, but Derek could almost see the movements from his rear left as the wolf leapt into the air. Without even turning to look, Derek flicked his left hand up and blind caught the wolf by the throat. Paul’s eyes widened in slight awe as Derek grinned viciously. “Ambush training.”

Twisted his hips, Derek flung the wolf in his grasp at the other Talbot wolf behind him to his right before quickly turning back to face Paul, who was smiling suspiciously.

~~~~~~

“Fuck!” Stiles leapt and ran as fast as he could through the Preserve, following the tell tale marks of the fleeing Talbot wolves. If he had not been running so fast, concentrating as hard, he would have reflected that he knew his wolves would not have left such a blatant trail through the woods. Instead, all he could think about was reaching his pack. His sixth sense had kicked in and when he turned to find Lydia leaning against the tree, he knew that this time, this time he had every right to be worried.

His sixth sense was quirky, but never wrong. What he considering something to be worried about sometimes didn’t register, but the times it did, he had been grateful for the warning. Granted, there were the very rare times where he felt the warning, but didn’t react in time or correctly however, it was not a normal occurrence. The problem this time was that the timing could not have been more direly grim.

Breaking through the tree line, Stiles looked around and could see all five of his wolves standing about where as ten bodies lay about, groaning, moaning, or silent. Only Paul, Brett and Kitty faced the Hale Pack. Brett and Kitty were pale with appropriate fear, but something in Paul’s smug expression had the hairs on the back of Stiles’ neck standing. He drew his sword, which had Jackson and his sons peeking over to him as he walked over to stand by his husband.

Derek smirked as his eyes flashed crimson red. “Submit.”

Paul scoffed. “Like you’re going to win.”

Derek lifted an eyebrow. “We have you two to one.”

“Do you?” Paul wolf whistled through his teeth and from the surrounding woods, fifteen figures materialized out of the darkness, all with cool blue or golden yellow eyes. Jackson and his sons grouped closer to their Alphas as fifteen wolves began to close them in. “Not so tough are you?”

Jackson laughed, even as he continued backing up to Derek and Stiles. “You had us almost two to one just a minute ago and we kicked your asses.”

Brett, deciding it was safe with the rest of his pack as back up, stepped around Kitty even as she tried to pull him away from the situation. “We have you three to one now. What are you going to do about it?”

Stiles hefted his sword on his shoulder, even if he still felt the unease from Lydia’s warning. “I’m going to glance at my watch and count down 5…4…3…2…1…”

From the tree tops, four bodies landed right next to Stiles and Derek. A tall, curly blonde man smiled with sharp fangs as he twisted his neck and popping the joints. A shorter and stockier man with big, puppy eyes and a crooked jaw glared at the surrounding wolves. Long, blond hair framed a sinister smile set with red lips and one deranged looking eye not hidden by the golden locks on the only female of the Hale Pack. Lastly, a big hulking figure gracefully stood up, his strength and power fairly radiating at this point. Derek smirked that Isaac, Scott, Erica and Boyd had answered his first howl, the call to the hunt.

Erica was slightly hunched over, twiddling her claws maniacally. “Alpha, do we get to play?”

Derek chuckled. “Maiming, no murdering right now.”

“Got it.”

Stiles drew her attention to him. “I’m guessing Danny and Ally are on kid duty?”

Erica nodded. “Oh yeah! I missed out on the last fight and I’ve been itching to see some action!”

Kitty assessed the new arrivals with a critical eye. The Hales that they had already fought looked almost bored at the turn of events. These new wolves were probably on par with what they had been dealing with already, which would make sense in the rest of the pack’s nonchalant attitude. Not to mention the odd man in all this. A human amongst all these wolves. The words of warning died on her lips as Paul cackled. “So you have nine wolves, we still have so many more than you!”

One of the new arrived wolves, an older fellow in his forties or fifties, piped up. “We also have this message from Alpha Talbot.”

The crack of a gunshot blended with the scream of a Banshee to echo through the Preserve as Stiles and Derek watched in horror as Ethan was flung to the ground, a massive red stain spreading on his shirt and soon pooling on the ground next to his unmoving body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	4. A baby is born with a need to be loved - and never outgrows it. ~ Frank A. Clark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too comfy folks.
> 
>  

Pain. There was so much pain. Tears fell with out recourse and she kept soundlessly swallowing. Her jaw ached, her cheek muscles burned, and she felt like she probably cracked a tooth. A solid hand over her mouth was her last defense but even that was starting to fail her as it began to cramp. Gracelessly, snot spattered from her nose as she gasped for breath and fought for control, but she knew she couldn’t. She also knew why and that was why she shed painful tears. Lydia fell to her knees and sank to her heels as she looked up to the early evening sky as the scream finally broke free. “ETHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!”

~~~~~~

She pulled the binoculars away from her eyes. “Clean shot. Right into the side.”

There was a little smoke still wafting from the barrel of the Benelli R1 as the sniper pulled up from the scope. “Wasn’t very hard. They were literally just standing there.”

“Eh regardless, still a nice shot.”

“Thank you.” The sniper peered into his scope and noticed some movement. “Huh, wonder why Bratt is down there.”

Surprised, she pulled up her binoculars again. “Bratt is down there? Wasn’t he supposed to be at school all evening for some stupid sport thing?”

A huff and a smirk was all she got in response. “Like I know what the idiot is doing down there.”

“Pft, you’re his father.”

“Pft, you’re his mother.”

“Oh look! Something’s going on! Didn’t I tell you this plan would be cake?”

He glanced around through his scope once more and could make out a slight flurry of movement. “Yes, Alpha, you were right.”

~~~~~~

Derek felt ice shoot through his body as he heard the thunder of a gunshot go off. The ice splintered in his body as he saw Ethan being flung to the ground by an unseen force. The cold sank into his heart and soul as his mind registered that one of his sons had just been shot by an unknown sniper. “ETHAN!” In a flash, Derek was beside his fallen son, kneeling in the little puddle bloody mud. Cupping Ethan’s face carefully, Derek gently lifted the eyelids, but they were unfocused. “Ethan! Ethan! Come on pup, come back to me!” He felt two bodies press in on his sides as Aiden and Liam ripped open Ethan’s olive green shirt. Just under Ethan’s left nipple was a sizeable, bloody hole. Derek’s critical eye could determine that his son’s lung had most definitely been hit as Aiden and Liam began to stoically draw pain from their fallen brother. A stuttering step and a low hiss from Isaac drew Derek’s attention briefly away from Ethan. “Oh shit.”

His pack was slowly backing away from Stiles. His body was taut as a piano wire, his jaw clenched to the point where Derek could pick up the creaking of teeth, and Stiles eyes burned bright as quasars. Fury and rage. That what was about to come. Power and vengeance that he had only seen once in an old building as Stiles faced old demons from his past. It was a side of Stiles that he truly feared, not for himself, but for his husband’s sake. This was Stiles without control, without remorse, without an anchor, and was horrifying to bear witness.

Stiles took a step towards the older Talbot wolf that had spoken, sword shaking slightly with rage.  “Wy. Nikt z was nie opuszczę to miejsce żyje. Nikt z was nie opuszczę to miejsce w jednym kawałku. Przysięgam, że do czasu skończę z tobą, nie będzie nic do wrony święto na.”

Jackson grabbed onto Scott and babbled quietly. “Oh shit, oh shit! We’re all dead! Mama-wolf Stiles is threatening them in Polish! This is so far beyond pissed! We’re goners!” Scott held onto Jackson with equal amounts of fear as Erica hid behind Boyd who futilely hid behind Isaac who stood stock still out of pure terror.

Liam smacked Derek in the chest, still trying to leach the pain out of his unconscious brother. “Papa, focus! We’ve got to do something! His heart is really slow!”

The Alpha zeroed in on Ethan’s heart. It was still beating but was slowing down dangerously low, quickly. He had to think. “Jackson! You’re the fastest! Get him to Melissa!” The Beta jumped at being called out, but quickly recovered. He took one step forward only to stop as the ground shook suddenly and violently. Every Hale wolf huddled into a pile around Ethan, knowing what was coming. Derek swore under his breath. “Protect Ethan! No matter what, keep him safe!”

The shadows loomed and grew as the very trees around began to tower and loom overhead, blocking out the moon and the stars. The ground began to splinter all around the clearing. Little sparks in the air grew began to blink to life and in a moment they grew into little flames that danced in the darkness of the ever growing forest. It was at this moment the Talbet wolves began to fear for their lives. Paul especially as he realized he had mocked this personification of power.

Kitty, once again, realized they had not done enough research on the Hale Pack and were in some serious shit. Grabbing onto a surprisingly pale and shaky Brett, she quickly dragged him away. “Move it!” Brett vaguely nodded, allowing himself to be taken away by Kitty as he looked upon unmitigated fury in the form of a human.

The older wolf that Stiles still held at sword point snarled. “Fuck it, screw the Alpha, I’m out of here!” He made a move to run but the blinding quasars of Stiles’ eyes narrowed and with a casual flick of his sword, entangled the wolf in thick wooden roots. The older wolf struggled a moment, his face paling in the amber glow of the flames Stiles had summoned. “Please! Let us go!”

The blinding light from Stiles’ eyes focused as he squinted. “Myślisz, że dam ci żadnej litości dla pakietu po tym, co stało się z moim synem?” A snarl behind him had Stiles glancing to his left, but not fully turning around. With a contemptuous flick of his free hand, roots began to erupt all around him, quickly snaking and ensnaring every Talbet wolf including the ones that lay prone on the ground. The Hale Pack were untouched, for the moment, and watched in fearsome awe as the flames began to dance. Paul felt thorns biting into his skin as the roots constricted. It took massive effort to just suck in a breath.

The tempo was slow but soon little flames grouped together in clusters of three or four before they started to chase one another round and round. Soon the flames became a spinning circle of fire. The Talbet wolves struggled futilely to free themselves as Stiles brought up his free hand next to his head and twiddled his fingers. The blazing rings began to zoom about in the darkened hollow as the trees above had come together to create a canopy overhead. Streaks of orange and red zipped about colliding with the Talbet wolves as they ricocheted to and fro.

Derek watched in abject horror as the twenty-six Talbet wolves were essentially being slashed and burned by spinning kill wheels. The stench of burning flesh began to clog up the air and almost had him retching. Stiles was getting lost in his anger and right now, Derek could not afford this. Ethan’s heart was slowing considerably and probably would have stopped by now if he hadn’t been a werewolf. They needed to retreat and get Ethan looked after, but Derek couldn’t with the clearing enclosed in a dome made of trees.

Swallowing back a little bile at the thought of not saving Ethan, Derek tried to get his mate’s attention. “STILES!” It’s a futile attempt at this point as Stiles twiddled his fingers and the blazing circles continued to fly about, burning and ripping as they go. The howls and cries of the Talbet pack make it especially hard to for Stiles to hear Derek. Carefully and deftly dodging the spinning circles of death, Derek made his way over to Stiles. “STILES! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!” For a brief moment, Derek thought his voiced had reached Stiles as his left hand stopped twiddling the fingers. The circles had coordinated to the point that they hovered over many of the Talbet pack’s heads. Fiery halos over moaning, burnt bodies. The moment was short lived as Stiles open fingers began to close like a flower and began to lower his arm. Derek noticed the halos begin to descend and began to shrink. As they constricted, the circles began to glow with a brighter intensity. Soon, there were ethereal white collars just around each wolfs’ neck, some of who pitifully cried as they could feel the intense heat from the rings even a good few inches away from their flesh. The Alpha finally reached Stiles and grabbed a shoulder. “Fuck! Stiles! Snap out of it!”

Stiles closed his fingers tighter, the rings closed and some of the Talbet wolves whimpered. The distinct scent of urine and feces suddenly caught Derek’s nose. “Mam zamiar je wszystkie ściąć.” 

Derek growled as his crimson red eyes flashed. “Fine, whatever, just do it another time, we have to go! NOW!”

Stiles fingers closed ever more. “Muszą onebyć rozpatrywaneteraz.”

“Papa!”

Derek turned to see Aiden looking ashen faced and teary eyed who directed his gaze to the hands he still had on his twin. The black lines of pain were slowing down. Derek turned to Stiles. “I’m sorry.”

Stiles did quirk an eyebrow at this before Derek cold cock Stiles. Hard. Derek caught his mate before he fell over like a sack of potatoes, but it had the desired effect. The almost angelic halos of death winked out, the roots holding the Talbet’s captive shriveled away, and the canopy of foliage returned to a normal looking forest clearing. The Hale Pack looked around cautiously, but Derek snapped. “Jackson, grab Ethan and run like hell! Everyone else provide cover! That sniper is still out there!”

Jackson wasted no time scooping up his nephew before bolting through the trees, the rest of the pack only a step behind him no doubt eager to put distance between themselves and Stiles as well as providing protection to their fallen packmate. Derek surveyed the damage around him. In all the years they had been together, this had been the closest Stiles had come to killing someone, especially in a large number of people. The burnt and crumpled form of twenty-six wolves left him humbled at the raw power and strength of his mate, but it also left him angry too. Shaking his head, Derek only realized he was dodging a moment after his body had instinctively moved at the sound of another shot ringing out. Derek turned in the direction of the shot and his eyes flashed crimson red before his fangs dropped and he let loose one hell of a roar worthy of any other Alpha before turning back around and spotted the spent slug in the ground. The rust colored mud stood in stark contrast next to the piece of metal. He plucked it up and stashed it away into his pocket, weary that they might need the bullet for later and then grabbed Stiles’ sword from where it fell when Derek had knocked out Stiles. The Alpha glared off into the distance once more before turning on his heels and darting after his pack, leaving the Talbet pack in their own misery.

~~~~~~

“That was rather impressive.”

He stood up and dusted himself off, slinging his rifle over his shoulder. “The part where the one with the sword apparently has magic or the part where that Alpha actually dodged my shot and then roared at us where even I could feel it washing over me from us being this far up and away?”

Alpha Talbet tucked her binoculars into a backpack. “All around I’d say. Didn’t expect this pack to fight back really. Anyone with sense would just leave at the odds they had.”

He swung the rifle off and slipped on her backpack before he slung the Benelli around again. “I suppose in one way, but you saw how the wolves fought. They were way above what our pack can do. Even Paul.”

“True, I guess with their caliber of wolves, it makes sense not to feel threatened and considering that mage of theirs.” Steps, cursing and broken twigs had them both pausing. “Sounds like Kitty and Bratt are back.”

“Seemed she had enough sense to get out of there before things went to Hell. Come on, let’s meet them and then tell them we’re going back to the clearing.”

Alpha Talbet laughed as she imagined the looks on Kitty’s and Bratt’s faces.

~~~~~~

Melissa was looking over Coach Finstock’s chart as the man rested in his room, still trying to make sense of how he had somehow broke his collarbone in his attempt to get an _Arnold Palmer_ when a cacophony of howls reached her ears. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as shivers fell down her spine. Her eyes shifted to the main doors just as they slide open and her blood froze. Jackson led the pack charging in carrying a bloody and pale, limp Ethan in his arms. “MELISSA!”

Melissa dropped Finstock’s chart and started barking orders. “PREP THE ER! GET DR. DUNBAR NOW!”

Ethan was being wheeled into an OR on a gurney with an oxygen mask as Derek almost burst through the main doors with an unconscious Stiles slung over his shoulder and a sobbing Lydia over the other, having collected her from the woods as she was the only straggler. The pack began to rise in anger before he put up his hand holding the sword, cutting off the angry growls. “I did this, he’s not hurt and she’s fine.” A collective sigh hissed from the pack who all collapsed back into the chairs around the waiting room. Derek gently sat Stiles into a chair next to Isaac, who kept a steady hand on the Alpha while Jackson cradled Lydia.

The Alpha wolf stood and glanced at the blood covered Jackson. “Melissa just got them into OR. You can probably hear them.”

Derek zeroed in through the walls in the direction of the operating room. A flurry of noise and scrambling could be heard. Melissa’s voice was what caught his attention first.

“BP 80/60 and falling! Body temp 89°! Pupils: unresponsive!”

A deeper voice he recognized as Dr. Dunbar from previous. “Skip the diagnostics and get me sterile! We need to get the bullet out of him before we can do anything else, stat!”

Derek and all the other wolves tensed as the clattering of metal and rushing footsteps was soon replaced by almost eerie silence. The only sound coming soon from the operating room was the beep from the heart monitor and the hiss from the lung machine punctuated by brief instructions from Dr. Dunbar.

Minutes passed and tension was high. Jackson still cradled a sobbing Lydia while Isaac held a still unconscious Stiles. Boyd and Erica comforted each other off to the side as Scott had an arm around Aiden and Liam trying to soothe and comfort his nephews. Derek alone stood, facing the direction where Ethan lay. Fury ran through his blood, but paternal concern flood his being. The desire to rip apart the one that had wounded his son was drowned by the itching need to care.

“BLOOD PRESSURE IS DROPPING RAPIDLY!”

“HE’S HEMORAGING EVEN MORE!”

“SOMEBODY GET MORE GAUZE!”

The moment was tense. Derek felt his shoulders and neck cramp with being held so taut. His wolf within paced and growled, but Derek kept the fangs and claws at bay. A sudden and long beep caught the entire pack’s attention. “CARDIAC ARREST! WE’RE LOSING HIM!”

“BEGIN CPR!”

“DON’T! HE’S STILL OPEN!”

“GET THE PADS! 200 JOULES”

“CHARGING! READY!”

“CLEAR!”

A dull thump and a brief jarring from the beeping heart monitor had the Hale pack on their feet. Hoping and praying for the staccato rhythm of the beep to follow. “NO RESPONSE! 400 JOULES!”

“WE CAN'T GO THAT HIGH!”

“HE’S A WOLF! HE CAN TAKE IT!”

“CHARGING! READY!”

“CLEAR!”

Another thump and another jarring from the heart monitor led to no change. “AGAIN! WE’VE GOT TWO MINUTES BEFORE BRAIN DEATH BEGINS!”

At the word **death** , the wolf won out over the man and before anyone could stop him, Alpha Hale barged into the operating room. The eyes above masks of several people in green scrubs widen in shock, before someone yelled at Derek. “This is a sterile environment! Get out!”

Eyes bleeding crimson red, Derek let his wolf roar at the orderly. As he marched towards his son, everyone else backed away from the operating table. Derek gazed at Ethan’s gray pallor and sliced up side where they had been trying to dig for the bullet. Running on pure instinct, Derek placed his hands on both sides of Ethan’s head and bent down till they were forehead to forehead. “Papa’s here pup. I’ll always take care of you.”

The Alpha straightened, not taking his hands away from Ethan’s head as black lines began to flow into Derek. A quiet whisper from behind him is only registering to him because it comes from Melissa. “Derek.” A snarl escapes his lips causing the medical team to jump. “Alpha, please leave so we can save Ethan. We don’t have time!”

Derek turned his head slightly to Melissa. “I will save my son.”

Tears welled in the nurse’s eyes. “Alpha, Alpha please!”

The Alpha focused on Ethan’s face. Remembering the smiles, the tears, the growls, and the hugs. Looking at Ethan’s face took Derek back to when he had a ten-year-old pup in his arms.

<<<<<✪>>>>>

_Derek shushed him immediately. “Hey no, trust me you are definitely Stiles’ pups. No one here will argue that. Don’t ever think that. You are family no matter what. Family can be anyone that loves you.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes really.”_

_“Can you be our family too?”_

_Derek’s heart stopped. “What?”_

_Ethan tilted his head to the side. “Can you be our family too? We all like you a lot. Dad especially likes you.”_

_Derek’s still heart suddenly came to life beating a mile a minute. “Your dad doesn’t like me pup.”_

_Ethan shook his head. “We know dad likes you a lot. He just doesn’t want to get hurt again. He’s trying to…” Ethan frowned in frustration. “Dad’s heart isn’t healed like the rest of him. Our uncles are trying to get us to help heal his heart.”_

_Derek smiled a real smile. “Well, I hope it works. I’d really like to love your dad.”_

_“Like you love me?”_

_Derek nodded before he pulled Ethan into a warm hug. The overwhelming feeling of protecting _ **his**_ pup flooded him._

<<<<<✪>>>>>

Derek focused all of his will and love to Ethan. His wolf within was almost feral as Derek tapped into the depths of his soul and his wolf’s. A growl rose from his throat as the sandy black lines trailing into him turned solid black.

“What is he doing?!”

“Quiet!”

A tug behind his heart and under his soul yanked free as Derek roared with all his might as his hands almost turned black. A _vivacissimo_ tempo at the heart monitor startled everyone but Melissa screamed as Ethan awoke with a gasp were as Derek’s eyes rolled into his head as he collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Wy. Nikt z was nie opuszczę to miejsce żyje. Nikt z was nie opuszczę to miejsce w jednym kawałku. Przysięgam, że do czasu skończę z tobą, nie będzie nic do wrony święto na.”** = You. None of you will leave this place alive. None of you will leave this place in one piece. I swear that by the time I am finished with you, there will be nothing for the crows to feast upon.  
>  **Myślisz, że dam ci żadnej litości dla pakietu po tym, co stało się z moim synem?** = You think I will give you any mercy to your pack after what has happened to my son?  
>  **Mam zamiar je wszystkie ściąć.** = I am going to decapitate them all.  
>  **Muszą onebyć rozpatrywaneteraz.** = They must be dealt with now.
> 
> <<<<<✪>>>>> = Flashback to [Unlikely Guardian: Ch. 14 Devastated Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3109850/chapters/6960596)


	5. Philia, Eros, Storge, Agape

Jackson rubbed his tired eyes of grit before turning to the clock. 8:57. Arching his back into a series of pops from where he’d been sleeping hunched over in the chair, Jackson nudged Lydia, who had been sleeping on his shoulder. “Hey, get up.”

Lydia turned his face into the blonde’s shoulder and grumped. “Don’t wanna.”

Jackson rolled his eyes but smiled. “We’ve slept in a bit. You need to call in and take a sick day or something.”

Lydia just groaned and cleared her throat. “I’m self-employed. I don’t report to anyone.”

“Yes, but I bet you had meetings with clients. Come on, hop-to, chop-chop!”

Lydia finally pulled away from Jackson and frowned. Let it be known that Lydia was not sunshine and daisies when first woken up. All around the waiting room, the rest of the Hale pack began to stir as well. Scott groaned as he stretched his arms overhead accidentally knocking his elbow into Isaac’s head who glared at being rudely woken up. Boyd gently touched Erica’s face in his lap where she had lay her head. Her eyes fluttered open slowly before completely rousing from her slumber. Jackson glanced over to where his nephews had been resting during the night to find them gone. Panic began to rise within, his wolf suddenly feeling tense with uncertainty. “Guys, did anyone see Liam or Aiden leave?”

Jackson heard the skipped heartbeats and the sudden rise in tempo of everyone’s hearts. As one the entire pack rose to their feet. Everybody was tense and Jackson knew everyone was reining in the wolf within. Too many chaotic things happened last night for nerves to not be on edge. The growls in the entire pack had just begun to rise when a scent had them all pause. Sugar, chocolate, apples, cinnamon, strawberries, and oil?

“Oh good, you’re lazy asses are up.” Liam stood with five boxes in hand. “I got five dozen doughnuts from Lenny’s bakery. Aiden should be back with coffee soon. We can go back to _Tato,_ Papa, and Ethan once you’re all done.”

Erica double blinked. “Say what?”

Liam glared, clearly unamused. “You know what? I’m not dealing with any of you until after you’ve ingested some sugar and caffeine. That should help your cognitive thought process.” Shoving the fried deliciousness into Isaac’s hands, Liam marched off down a corridor and just before turning around the corner, gave them all one more glare.

Jackson also double blinked. “Did our nephew just sass the ever loving crap at us?”

“Yup.” The wolves all turned, not surprised that Aiden had appeared unnoticed, who just had a shit eating grin plastered all over his face as he held large container of Dunkin Donuts Coffee. “He’s been hanging around _Tato_ a lot lately and is picking up on the sass.”

Isaac, Jackson, and Scott face-palmed in unison, groaning. Scott recovered first. “We’re all doomed if Liam ends being as snarky as Stiles.”

Aiden chuckled but the light in his eyes waned. “I’ll leave this here and you can catch up later.”

Lydia tilted her head as she pursed her lips. “Catch up?”

Aiden nodded and his smile was more sorrow than sunshine. “ _Babica_ came by around two in the morning. _Tato,_ Papa, and Ethan are all in the same room. Well, it’s Papa’s and Ethan’s room. Liam and I dropped _Tato_ in a maternity recliner they brought in. We didn’t think to wake you when we ran up, so the coffee and donuts are sort of an apology.”

Boyd whistled and was momentarily distracted as Erica held out an apple fritter to him. “Derek really laid it to Stiles apparently.”

Aiden rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry too much. If anything, Papa has been knocked out by _Tato_ more times than I can count.”

Scott looked thoughtful behind the Bavarian crème. “This is true.”

Aiden placed the coffee on a side table and placed a bag in the seat next to it. “Cups, crèmes, and sugars. We’ll be in room 217.” Without another word, followed the same path his little brother walked before hand, moments ago.

Isaac sighed as he dug into his pocket for his phone. He thumbed the screen a few times before it began to ring.

A soft voiced picked up. “Good morning, Isaac.”

Isaac smiled gently, tension he didn’t realize he had been holding in drained out of him. “Hey, how are the munchkins?”

A heavy sigh from the caller and a small chuckle from the background came through the phone. “For the most part, behaving. Izzy seemed determined that she could feed little Bailey, but she ended up sticking the bottle in his neck or nose more often than his mouth so we had to give her baby brother a bath this morning. Sly surprisingly didn’t have any episodes last night although I suppose it helps that one of his parents was with us instead of both of them off in the night. Alex and Jordan probably should not be allowed another sleep over together anytime soon. I feel like diabolical plans for world domination are brewing.”

Isaac chuckled softly at the mild protest coming from the background. He glanced around to see the rest of the pack smiling fondly behind various pastries and paper cups. “You and Allie should bring the kids down to the hospital.”

The background chatter was silenced. “Isaac, why should be bring the kids to the hospital?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, Isaac gathered his thoughts for a moment. “Everything went to Hell last night. Ethan was shot-”

“ETHAN WAS SHOT?!”

Two screams and an echoing _‘Ethan was shot?!’_ preceded a bit of scrambling and a _thump_ before Allison’s voice replaced Danny’s. “What do you mean Ethan was shot?!” Repeated questions concerning Ethan’s present state were heard before Allison shushed them silent.

Isaac sighed and held the phone away from him. Lydia took the cue and grabbed the phone from him. “Honestly, you just need to get down here. We’ve got a lot of things to go over and having our Alphas out of commission isn’t helping. Don’t ask. We’re all just about done with everything.”

A beat of silence and Allison’s voice came through strained. “We’re on our way.”

 ~~~~~~

A knock on the door of room 217 had the Sheriff turning to see Liam walking in. Beckoning him over, the Sheriff brought his grandson into a hug. “Hi, _Dzadiku._ ”

He squeezed “Hey yourself kid. Where’s Aiden?”

Liam buried his face in his grandfather’s chest. “He should be right behind me?”

“And that was a question so I’m guessing you don’t really know.”

“ _Dzadiku_ …” The older man chuckled as the young man huffed but finally pulled his face away. “Any changes?”

His grandfather shook his head. “Not really. Derek is still out cold from whatever he did to your brother, your brother is physically fine woke up briefly but was out like a light in a matter of seconds, and your dad-”

_SNORT!_

“-is apparently waking up.”

The eldest Stilinski and grandson turned to see Stiles stirring in the recliner. Blinking was very hard apparently. It took a few times before Stiles got his eyes to coordinate in their effort. “Ohhhhh….Oh fuck, what the hell happened? My jaw feels like its going to fall off…”

_“Tato…”_

Eyes snapping up, Stiles finds his youngest son’s eyes. “Liam!” A bit of uncoordinated scrambling coupled with apparently weak knees had grandfather and grandson slightly cringing in highly anticipated, but thankfully not fully realized, face planting from Stiles. He enveloped his father and son in a tight embrace before pulling back and holding Liam at arm’s length. “Are you alright? Did you get hurt?”

The blond spiked head shook side to side. “No, I’m fine. Only you three were of any concern.”

“Three?”

Liam pointed over to the hospital beds where Ethan and Derek peacefully lay flat on their backs, hooked up to various machines and monitors. Stiles swallowed a sob as he made his way to Ethan first. The vision of his son being flung to the ground followed by a spray of blood was etched into his mind forever, one he vowed to never, ever allow to be repeated again. His son looked peaceful as Stiles brought a hand up to move the hair from Ethan’s forehead and cupped his cheek. Leaning down, Stiles rested his forehead to Ethan’s and closed his eyes, throat constricting painfully. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” Stiles turned his head to the door to find Aiden gently closing it behind him before turning back to his dad. “ _Tato,_ I love you but you cannot blame yourself for this.”

Stiles turned back to Ethan, still forehead to forehead staring at Ethan’s closed eyes. “It is my job to keep my pups-”

Liam petulantly whined. “ _Tato…_ ”

Stiles just rolled on. “-safe and I failed that.”

Aiden scowled. “Even with your weird ‘ _spider sense’_ thing you have, you couldn’t have known a sniper was out there.”

Stiles stood up a little, but still kept his hand cupped to Ethan’s face as he turned angry, teary eyes at his son. “How am I supposed to just accept the fact that my son was shot in front of me?! I have never, EVER let anything harm you three and the one time, the ONE TIME my guard is down just a little bit, Ethan is picked off!”

Aiden and Liam both start to grumble and growl and the Sheriff wisely let the littlest wolf go, but does speak up to catch all their attention. “This is what being a parent is Stiles.”

Stiles rounds on his father viciously. “How can you possibly say that!”

Weary blue eyes met whiskey brown. “Because I had you buried next to your mother for three years.”

That froze his grandsons in place, properly cowed into submission with just a glance. Stiles looks gutted as the old man rubbed an aged hand over his tired face. “When you entered high school, I figured the worst I would have to face was trying to give you “the talk”, dealing with some drinking or drugs, maybe even the headache of dealing with the school and my prankster of a son. What I got was my son and his friends being attacked by a feral Alpha and suddenly my son is the Cesar Millan of the supernatural world.”

Stiles completely straightened up at this point, but the old man gazed out the window. “It was a lot like today, you know. First week of school and already you were getting into trouble. I should have known better with you, Isaac, and Scott all going out for Lacrosse wouldn’t result in some kind of catastrophe but what do I know? Should have been a routine day really. Suddenly, I’m responding to an emergency call about four teenagers being mauled. What do I see when I drive up with the rest of the responders? My son hanging limp and bloody in the arms of Ms. Morrel and Jackson laying nearby. My world shattered.”

Tears welled in the eyes of his son and grandsons as he continued. “I’d lost your mother and now I was going to lose you too? If it wasn’t for my partner, I would have collapsed. Of course, we all know what happened after that. You survived and helped three newly bitten werewolves control themselves. Three years of general bliss for the most part. I watched you grow into this amazing young man as you ran with wolves, literally. Good grades, no social nonsense to speak of; I know for a fact other parents were jealous of me with how stress-free you were compared to their own helions. I was so proud of you.”

The old man paused as he peered off into the past while the others waited in reverence. “And then you were gone.” Sorrow wafted off in such waves, Aiden and Liam instinctively embraced the old man in an effort to comfort him, but he continued on. “Two years I used every contact and resource I could to find you, hoping and praying I’d find you but it was like a ghost took you. Not a hair, not a sign, not even a smoke signal. Two years and I laid you to rest next to your mother and for three years I learned to live with you dead to me.”

Stiles choked but was silent for a while before he found his voice although it was small and timid. “What does that have to do with now? How does that relate with Ethan getting shot?”

His father turned his gaze to Stiles with a sad smile. “At some point, you have to learn to let your children go. To let them live and let life swing at them. I learned that lesson when you were fourteen and researching as much as you could about werewolves. Do you remember the fights we had?”

Stiles did remember. The fateful day when he learned that the Hunters were about to send Isaac, Scott and Jackson away to be trained in control. The rage that swelled from within as his brothers from other mothers were about to be out of his life because of some stupid wolf. His father would wake up at odd hours in the morning to find his son still scouring books and the internet on control. The screaming matches of his son burning out, determined to keep his friends home. The dissertation to the Argents of how he could train Isaac, Scott and Jackson and subsequent months that followed. It shouldn’t have been possible for a fourteen year old to train them, but all three bitten werewolves flourished under his guidance.

His father smiled softly, an arm around each grandson who still enveloped him. “I knew from that point forward that I had to let you live your life and accept whatever came from it. The lowest point was burying you with your mother.” He squeezed Liam and Aiden, who both looked the old man’s weathered face. “But the highest point was when you came back from the dead with my grandsons in tow.” Liam buried his face in the old man’s side where as Aiden softly smiled. “Stiles, your sons are wolves. You also have a big pack, which you are an Alpha of. All this? It is what life will have for you and for your sons. You will have to let them go so they can grow into men that can handle things on their own. Like how I did with you.”

Stiles felt the emotions inside battle and rage with each other, uncertain as to what to really let rule his heart when a voice drew him out of his indecision. “He’s right, _Tato._ ” Every eye in the room zeroed in on Ethan who was awake, eyes limply open.

Stiles dropped to awkwardly embrace his son’s still prone form. “Ethan!”

Ethan gingerly brought his arms up to hug his dad. “I’m ok, _Tato._ ”

“Like hell you are!”

“ _Tato,_ I’m nineteen. I’m legally an adult by human laws and supernatural ones. Risking our lives for the pack is going to be a thing. Just like what you and papa do all the time.” Stiles pulled away and a fierce light in his eyes, but was cut off by Ethan, who placed a finger on his lips. “You’ve raised us for fourteen years _Tato_ , to take care of ourselves and others. Trust in us that you did your job well.”

The fight left Stiles and he sagged on top of his son. There was a beat of silence before Stiles took a deep breath and sighed into Ethan’s neck. “Fine.”

Ethan chuckled. “Besides, we know that you and papa will always be there for us if something happens.” Stiles gently straightened and Ethan was surprised to find a stern scowl on his face. “What’s wrong _Tato?”_

Not answering him, Stiles walked over to Derek’s bed and rested a hand on the Alpha’s cheek. His mate’s skin was pale and clammy to the touch. Derek’s mouth hung open slightly and Stiles normally would coo at his mate’s little bunny teeth but he was too worried. Normally, with all this commotion going on Derek should have been awake by now. And yet, he was still out cold. Stiles turned to his father. “What happened to Derek?”

The old man shook his head. “Not really sure. I got here after everything went down and all I can make sense of what Melissa and Dr. Dunbar can tell me is that Derek saved Ethan’s life.”

Stiles reached down to his husband’s limp hand and entwined their fingers, concern filling his eyes as he stared lovingly at Derek’s unconscious form.

~~~~~~

She woke up with a shuttering gasp, sucking in a lung full of air as her heart hammered in her chest. Sitting up and propping herself on her left arm, Talia Hale panted desperately. The body next to her stirred, but all she could do was focus on her breathing. Her husband’s voice was thick with sleep as he rolled towards her. “Talia, what’s going on?”

Her pulse raced, eyes flashing crimson red, dilated wide, and fingers aching in her grasp. This sensation in her heart, in her soul, was one she did not expect to ever feeling. It made her eyes water. “We need to leave. Right now!”

Kieran sat up and rubbed his eyes of sleep as Talia leapt out of bed. “Where pray tell are we going and why?”

Not even turning to look at her mate, Talia hissed low, “We’re going to Beacon Hills. I can’t sense Derek anymore.”

Kieran was out from under the covers in a flash.

 


	6. To Be Awake And To Be Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks, I got a last minute call for a video shoot so I was unable to work on my story. No cliff hanger this time I promise :P

The groans of pain floated to his ear and made him cringe. All around him, sobs of misery and cries for relief echoed and had his palms slightly sweating. Of course, the noise was slowly dying as his parents walked about with an air of casual indifference that left him a little unnerved. His Alpha would casually observe for a moment before slashing at the throat of the prone figure. The gurgle of blood and burble of a gaping wound soon silenced the poor soul. One by one, Brett watched as his mother and father culled the Talbot Pack.

Kitty knelt by one of the few wolves they had passed over and was tending to their wounds as best as she could. She plied antiseptics and cooling packs to Paul’s head as he lay groaning, still unconscious from the encounter with the Hale Pack yesterday.  He was one of the lucky ones. The damage inflicted by the human with the sword was extensive. Many of the wolves were still unconscious from the damage and pain inflicted. The injuries and scars were exceptionally slow to heal given what a wolf’s healing capabilities should be at. When Kitty had given her diagnosis of months before the pack would be ready to fight once more, Alpha Talbot and her mate seemed oddly amused by the fact. It had only taken the first kill for Kitty to realize what was going to happen.

Alpha Talbot smirked as she wiped her bloody claws on her pants. “Well that’s about it I think.”

Her mate stood beside her, the rifle still slung on his shoulder. “Rather extensive pruning, _dear_.”

“Of course it was, _honey._ ”

“You realize it will take almost the same amount of time for you to recruit and or turn the same amount of wolves right?”

Kitty perked up as Alpha Talbot snorted. “At least they won’t be all twitchy about facing off against the Hale Pack.”

Brett, standing off to the side, shivered. “We’re going to face off against the Hales again?”

His parents turned a rather amused gaze to Brett. “Why not? This is still a very rich territory and it should be in the hands of someone that can handle it properly.”

Kitty stayed silent for a moment before turning to her Alpha. “We don’t know enough about the Hales to really fight against them. This fight proved that.”

Alpha Talbot scrunched up her face. Kitty did have a point in that matter. The Hales should have been another easily assimilated pack but the wolves fighting capabilities were heads and shoulders above anything they had faced. There was also that sword wielding mage to consider. What other kinds of people does the Hale Pack have in reserve?

Brett had a moment of clarity that surprised his parents. “Their littlest wolf is strong enough to knock me out in an actual fight and they had that crazy magic sword guy. We shouldn’t underestimate them again.”

Kitty stood, cracking her back from where she had been hunched over on the ground as she had been tending to one of the few surviving wolves. “We need to do more research but fast if you want to take them on again in a few months.”

Alpha Talbot pursed her lips in frustration, but her mate hummed and drew her attention. “You’re thinking of something.”

He unslung his rifle and switched it to the other shoulder in annoyance. “Indeed I am. I think I know a way we could find out more than what we would need about the Hales.”

“And what would that be?”

“Brett could do it.”

“What?!” Kitty and Brett squealed together.

Alpha Talbot looked surprised, but motioned for him to continue. “ _Dear_ , I think it’s time Brett learned how to live on his own without us. After all, he got his ass kicked by that runt of a Hale. Let’s just leave him and move on.”

Brett’s jaw dropped where as Alpha Talbot double blinked for a moment before a twisted grin spread across her face. “Why yes, I think you’re right.” She raised her claws as she advanced on sputtering and stumbling Brett.

~~~~~~~

The steady beeping from the heart machine and the general hum of the florescent lights almost lulled Stiles to sleep before a slight jerk of the head had him cramping the back of his neck and sitting up with a wince. Evening had come once more as Stiles sat in vigil to his still unconscious mate. Reaching out, Stiles took Derek’s larger, rough hand in his and gave it a squeeze from his chair next to the hospital bed. A sad smile graced Stiles face as he looked at his husband’s face. “Hey, I’m still here.” The silence that answered him left him slightly wilted as he rubbed a tired hand across his eyes once more.

His dad was watching his sons at home after Ethan had been released earlier this morning. Liam and Aiden had almost argued but a sharp glance from their _Tato_ and a weary plea for rest from Ethan had them caving quickly. The entire staff still were astounded at Ethan’s miraculous recovery and no one really had any answers as to how it had happened other than Derek’s intervention. Stiles had refused to leave while Derek was still out cold especially with the possibility of the Talbot Pack still in the area and their whereabouts still unaccounted for. The entire pack had only gone to their respective homes after Stiles threatened to stab them all with the largest needles he could summon in the hospital. The kids that had arrived with a pissed off Allison and contemplative Danny were easily cowed by their Alpha and the threat of unnecessary needles. It helped that Stiles had agreed to allow the kids to stay at home from school for the time being.

The door opening and closing drew Stiles’ attention as Chris Argent came in. This was a bit of a surprise as Victoria had already come the day before to get their statements to report on what happened in the Preserve. Stiles straightened in his seat when he noted the grimace on the Hunter’s face. “What is it? Is something wrong?”

The clench of the jaw on Chris’ face caused his heart to panic a moment before the Hunter interrupted any potential internal freak out. “Alpha Stiles.” Oh that just had alarms and sirens going in Stiles’ head. “I am here to request-”

BANG! The door slammed open, causing both Stiles and Chris to jump, Chris instinctively whipping out two handguns from his jacket as Stiles stood in a defensive position in front of Derek’s prone form. Both men’s tensed at the crimson red eyes of the Alpha wolf before she swiftly pushed past Chris and grabbed onto Stiles. Stiles tensed a moment before he relaxed and returned the hug. “Hi Talia.” Stiles looked up from the hug to see Kiernan standing just behind her. “Kiernan, what are you guys doing here?”

Talia released him and made her way around him to Derek as Kiernan hugged his son-in-law. Motherly and Alpha instinct had her scanning his body. She noted the pale complexion and the weak rise of his chest. “Has there been any changes or updates?”

Stiles shook his head. “None since this morning. Who called you about what’s going on?”

Talia never took her eyes off her son as she shook her head as Kiernan put an arm around her. “Talia felt something wrong and we jumped on the first plane we could.”

Stiles and Chris both paled at that. “What do you mean?”

Talia didn’t say a word as her eyes grew wide. Stiles and Chris snapped their attention to Derek who began to stir on the bed. His eyes fluttered open, unfocused a few times as Stiles dove for his hand and squeezed it tight. Derek’s head lolled and his eyes awkwardly blinked, searching for Stiles before his eyes settled on his mate next to him. Derek looked a little punch drunk as his eyes were half open but focused on whiskey brown eyes. “Hey Sourpatch.”

Stiles let out a happy sob as he kissed the back of Derek’s hand. “Hey Sourwolf.”

Derek’s hazel green eyes opened a fraction wider. “What are you doing here?”

Stiles laughed quietly. “You’ve been in the hospital for more than a day and you wonder why I’m sitting here with you?”

It seemed that Derek’s faculties were catching up as the heart rate monitor began to increase in tempo as his mind caught up with himself. “Stiles, where’s Ethan? Where’s my pup? Is he ok?”

Stiles used his free hand to card his fingers through Derek’s hair in reassurance and to also keep his mate from getting up. “Shh, shh, it’s ok. He’s ok. You saved him Derek. He’s alive and well.” Derek let out a breath and the beeping from the heart rate machine began to slow down. Stiles leaned up and kissed Derek on the lips. “Thank you for saving Ethan.”

It seemed that Derek was beginning to get drowsy again. “He’s my pup.”

Stiles chuckled. “I’m sure he would protest being just a pup anymore.”

Derek’s eyes were hooded as his smile was soft. “Always be my pup.”

“Just like you will always be mine.”

Derek’s eyes turned to the other side of the bed and double blinked. “Mom, dad? What are you doing here? When did you get here?”

His dad reached down and placed a hand on Derek’s leg. “We just got here not ten minutes ago. You’re mom wanted to make sure you were ok.”

Derek turned confused eyes to his mother, who now had tears in her eyes. “Mom?”

Talia sniffled as she bent down to cup his face and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I’m glad you’re ok. Get some rest. We can talk later.”

Leaden eyes had Derek almost fighting to stay awake, but after a few valiant attempts, sleep overcame him. Stiles smiled down at Derek. It was a relief that he had finally woken up. He shot off a quick text to the rest of the pack informing them that their Alpha had woken up and should be fine by the looks of it. Multiple replies came in of enthusiastic and joyous responses.

No one said a word or made a sound for a few moments after Derek had woken up before Chris cleared his throat. “Alpha Stiles.” Stiles slightly jumped, having forgotten the Hunter just next to him. “I’m sorry that I have to make a formal request at this time, but I have a situation I need to ask you to help with.”

“Of course, what can I help you with Chris?”

Chris seemed to hesitate a moment, his eyes darting to Talia and Kiernan before he clears his throat again. “Alpha Stiles, I am here to request to your pack taking in an injured and apparently abandoned minor Beta werewolf.”

Stiles, Talia and Kiernan all double blinked and stared at the Hunter. Chris began to squirm under their combined gazes as Stiles stood and full turned to the Hunter. “Say what now?”

The older man’s shoulder dropped. “Victoria and I have recently found an under-aged Beta. We actually dropped him off down in the ER earlier today. He’s been beaten and bloodied up pretty badly and as I’m sure you know, under-aged Betas are placed in the care of the local Alpha or Alphas.”

Stiles snorted at the memories of when he had first come home and had his pups taken from him and placed in Derek’s custody. Granted things worked out just fine, but it still pissed Stiles off. “I take it since the Hale Pack controls this territory, the under-age Betas would go to us huh?”

Chris found his boots infinitely interesting for a minute, not answering Stiles. Talia noted the uptick in his heartbeat. “Mr. Argent, is something wrong?”

Chris grimaced as he scratched the back of his head. “I’ve approached the other packs first in an effort to see if they would be willing to take in the Beta but all of them refused.”

Stiles tilted his head to the side. “Why would you ask the other packs first? Not that I mind and I’m sure Derek doesn’t care either, but normally this would go to us first, right? Like any territory disputes and such.”

Chris swallowed a little before answering Stiles. “We didn’t think you’d want this kid.”

Kiernan scoffed. “Why would my son and his mate not want another kid around? It’s not like they haven’t adopted before.”

Chris flicked his eyes nervously from Kiernan to Talia and finally to Stiles. “We’ve identified the wolf as a Brett Talbot.”

Talia’s nose was hit with raw fury as she turned to see Stiles eyes have flashed to an ethereal white. Derek had mentioned this before. Of the time near the beginning when demons from Stiles’ past had hunted his little family down and threatened them all. He spoke of the power Stiles could wield and that normally, it wasn’t terrifying in its own right. It was when the whiskey brown eyes were replaced with an ethereal white that you need to fear. Talia abstractly knew that Stiles had magic and had even seen him use it when either they visited California or when Derek brought his pack over to New York for a holiday. But this, this manifestation of power had her wolf within cowering.

Chris had seen the aftermath of when Stiles had gone full fury once before. Victoria had described it sufficiently with lyrics of Eminem. _Maybe that’s what happens when a tornado meets a volcano._ This was the exact reason he had tried to see if any of the other packs would take Brett in first. The pressure was building as Stiles seethed before a hand grasped his clenched fist. Ethereal white eyes locked with hazel green for a moment before Stiles wilted in Derek’s gentle grasp. Chris thanked any higher power above that Derek could always rein in Stiles. The younger man entwined his fingers with his mate’s. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Derek turned his head sideways to Chris. “As Alphas of Beacon Hills, we accept guardianship of Brett Talbot.”


	7. Welcome to the Brood

Chris and Victoria stood with their backs against the kitchen walls as Liam and Aiden stood in very low and very forward stances, claws at the ready, fangs dropped, cool blue eyes flashing, and vicious growls rumbling from their lips. There was a faint tremble that could be seen in Aiden’s shoulders while the whipcords of Liam’s arms twitched. The Hunter and the Huntress side-eyed each other, with Chris widening his eyes a moment and then darting them to the two rather pissed off teenagers. Husband and wife carried out a silent conversation with their eyes.

“ _You explain it to them!”_ Chris glared.

“ _Why don’t you explain it?”_ Victoria squinted back.

Chris felt his right eye twitch. “ _I had to deal with Stiles! You deal with his pups!”_

Victoria rolled her eyes in defeat before she cleared her throat. “Now boys-”

Liam snapped his fangs, biting off her words. “NO!”

Aiden let out a rumble deep within his chest. “You want us to take in that fucking blowhard asshat?!”

Victoria swallowed a moment. “It’s just a temporary situation.”

Liam growled, spittle flying. “It’ll be temporary alright! Right until I rip his throat out. WITH MY TEETH!”

“ _Liam Eugeniusz Stilinski-Hale!_ Copowiedziałeś, młody człowieku?”

Instinctively, Liam and Aiden both cowed and cringed as their grandfather walked into the kitchen, arms crossed and leveling a heavy glare at the two teens. Chris and Victoria both let out soft sighs of relief. Despite being human, Stiles’ father commanded respect from all and that had nothing to do with his position as Sheriff. The eldest Stilinski had a calm but commanding aura about him. Both wolves straightened and found their toes infinitely more interesting at the moment. Chris and Victoria watched as the two young wolves try to not fidget as their grandfather leveled a heavy gaze at them his fingers tapping on his crossed arms. Every so often Aiden or Liam would chance a look up only to have their eyes snap back to their toes. It was heart warming for the Hunters to watch that despite being wolves and well-built (and in Aiden’s case, being very tall), both young men submitted to their grandfather.

Their grandfather who was having his patience worn thin. “Odpowiedz mi teraz lub Powiem twój _Tato_ nie sprawi, że Księżyc ciasteczka w ciągu najbliższych trzech miesięcy.” 

Chris and Victoria watched in awe as Aiden and Liam paled before snapping their heads up to their grandfather. The little wolf spluttered, “Przepraszam!” 

The Sheriff nodded solemnly.  “To, co myślałem, że powiedział.”  Turning to the Hunters still plastered to the wall, the Sheriff waved them over to the kitchen table. “Please come sit and why don’t you explain to me what’s going on.”

Chris and Victoria gingerly made their way to the table, but Aiden and Liam both didn’t pay them much mind at this point, infinitely relieved they had dodged a bullet. The eldest Stilinski glanced at his grandsons out of the corner of his eyes. “Liam, fix Ethan up some soup and bring it up to him and stay with him. That’s what I was coming down for anyways. Aiden, I believe we have guests in the house and your parents taught you better I’m sure.”

The kitchen was a flurry of activity as Liam and Aiden danced around each other while completing their tasks. Chris turned an awed look to the Sheriff. “What did you say to them?”

“Eh, I just hit them where it hurt.” Liam and Aiden both whined. “You two hush up and hurry up!” Both boys went back to their tasks as the Sheriff turned to the Hunters. “So exactly what’s going on?”

Victoria leaned on her forearms. “We have an injured and abandoned under-aged Beta on our hands.”

The Sheriff leaned back and nodded. “So you stick him with the local Alphas. That seems normal and nothing that the boys should be opposed to. Let alone using such a **_threat_** _,”_ Liam flinched as he carried a tray of soup, crackers and juice out of the kitchen, “in this house when it comes to helping someone.”

Chris cleared his throat. “That’s actually the key issue.”

The Sheriff tilted his head to the side. “I don’t follow.”

Victoria paused a moment as Aiden brought over a pitcher of lemonade and some homemade biscotti before going back to grab some glasses. After Aiden had served the adults, he glanced at his grandfather, who nodded a moment later. Aiden sat down with them and served himself. “The ‘someone’ is Brett Talbot, one of the wolves that Derek and Stiles faced off against the other day.”

Aiden scowled at his glass of lemonade and snapped his biscotti in half. “Pretentious asshole.”

The Sheriff didn’t even break his gaze from Victoria as he spoke while reaching over and smacking Aiden in the back of the head. “Well that makes sense I suppose although I would have thought my grandsons would have behaved better than that.”

Aiden rubbed the back of his head, but glared at his _Dzadiku_. “Behaved better how?”

 _Dzadiku_ leveled his clear blue eyes and Aiden shrank under his stern gaze. “I would think you would know what it’s like to be beaten and then abandoned by your parents.”

Aiden’s back wilted at that and he let his gaze drop to the table. Even if it had been almost nine years since his _Tato_ saved him and his brothers from being enslaved to Old Dragon, there were nights Ethan, Aiden and Liam would wake in a cold sweat, gasping for breath, having broken from a nightmare. It would be at this point their Papa would come in and reassure them that they were fine, that they were safe, that they were loved. Nestled in their arms of their Papa, the boys would often fall back to sleep with ease.

Chris watched Aiden for a moment before he spoke up. “If it’s any consolation, Stiles reacted about the same. It was the reason why I approached the other packs in the area first.”

Stiles’ father raised an eyebrow. “How bad did my son take it?”

Chris seemed to shrink in on himself. “His eyes went white.”

Victoria and Aiden shuddered while the Sheriff whistled low. Chris nodded. “Thankfully, Derek woke up and anchored Stiles.”

The eldest Stilinski held a pensive gaze for a moment before he turned to Aiden. “Why don’t you go and check to make sure Liam is taking care of your better half correctly.”

Aiden stood without comment and just made it to the foyer before there was an indignant squawk. “ _Dzadiku!”_

The Sheriff chuckled as Chris grinned. Victoria took a sip of her lemonade to wash down the cookie she had eaten, but she sighed. The Sheriff glanced at her. “Let me guess, although Stiles’ assessment from years back is still valid, you’re having second thoughts about placing the wolf here.”

Victoria scrubbed her hands through her hair. “I mean, I understand in this case. The boy came from a pack that caused harm to theirs and we all know how protective Stiles and the boys are. Live through what they did and it’s not surprising at all.”

“True, but who else can we really going to put him with? The strongest pack with the strongest Alpha or Alpha Pair in a given territory take in the strays because they are the ones that can care for them. You told me that when you guys had to place my grandsons with Derek.”

Chris waved away the conversation. “It doesn’t really matter at this point since Derek and Stiles, mostly Derek, agreed to be Brett’s guardian. Stiles suggested I mentioned it to the boys before they got home in an effort to prepare them.”

The Sheriff stared the ceiling for a moment, almost imagining that he could see through. “I don’t think the boys would actually kill the kid on seeing him.

Victoria cleared her throat. “Um, no. That’s not what we needed them to be prepared with.”

The Sheriff just sighed as he felt his elbows hit the table and his hands engulf his face.

~~~~~~~

Derek held his mother as she quietly sobbed into his neck. It had been an emotionally trying three days to be sure and honestly, he understood. “It’ll be ok mom, I promise.”

Talia pulled away slightly as Derek bowed slightly so she could kiss Derek’s forehead. “I-I don’t understand why it didn’t work! None of this makes any sense!”

He reached up with his large hand and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. “Mom, it’s fine. We’ll figure things out I promise. I have Stiles after all.”

A gentle knock on the door to Derek’s room had mother and son parting as Stiles poked his head in. “Kiernan has a cab ready downstairs for you Talia.”

“Thank you Stiles.”

The she-wolf stood and pulled in her son’s mate for a hug as she whispered, “Care for him.”

Stiles squeezed her just as tight. “You know I will.”

Talia parted and before she left the room, took one last look at her son sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. He was still pale, but he was dressed in normal clothes, ready to go home. His wane smile and his bright hazel green eyes had her eyes watering before she departed.

Derek let out a sigh as Stiles sat down next to him, entwining their fingers. “You ok, Sourwolf?”

“I’ve been better, Sourpatch.”

Stiles eyed his husband carefully. “I know this has to be a shock to you all things considered.”

Derek shook his head. “Shock isn’t what I would describe it as. Everything seems less…clear? I’m not sure there really is any word that I can describe this.”

Taking a breath, Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand. “And you’re still ok with taking in Brett?”

Derek smiled softly at his mate. “We’re still the Alphas of Beacon Hills. That hasn’t changed. Just…got to get used to…”

Stiles lifted their tangled fingers up to his lips. “I gotcha.”

They sat in companionable silence, leaning shoulder to shoulder and head to head. In time, Derek moved first. “Come on Stiles, we need to go collect the newest to our brood.”

Stiles seethed inside, but held it in a moment before letting the tension go. “I would like to disclaim now that you cannot hold me accountable to any potential posturing I may do given the circumstances.”

Derek stood and smiled as he held a hand out to his husband. “You’re not a wolf, Stiles.” Stiles accepted the hand up and engulfed his mate in a solid hug. All these years and Stiles shivered when he felt that hard body flushed against his. There was a desperate need to just rip off Derek’s shirt as he fisted the Henley from the back. Derek chuckled. “None of that, Sourpatch.”

Stiles pulled away and squinted. “Stop reading my mind.”

Derek gave him a peck on the lips. “I’m not, I just know you and you’re tells.”

Stiles pouted slightly as Derek led them out of his room. Melissa was waiting just outside. She raised an eyebrow. “You still have the same shirt on when I left you an hour ago?”

“I made Stiles keep his hands to himself.” Stiles unlinked their hands and crossed his arms in a huff before walking off down the hall. Derek chuckled again. “Stiles, do you know where you’re going?”

Stiles stopped his march and glanced at Melissa with a puckered expression. Melissa laughed at his face as he sighed. “Mama McCall, you’re supposed to be on my side!”

Tucking a clipboard under her arm, Melissa beckoned Stiles over with her finger. “This way you two.” A stroll down the hall, down the elevator and around the corner had the trio standing just outside another room. Melissa pulled out the chart from under her arm as she looked over Brett’s chart. “Most of his wounds and injuries have healed up by now, but we did need to get him some blood with how much he had lost. We’re guessing it was his Alpha that injured him given the time it took for the wounds to heal. He’s been…how do I put this. Not demanding, but cocky? Brett does comply with treatments and such, but there is such a mournful attitude.”

Stiles eyes were hooded. “Pretentious.”

Derek squeezed his shoulder. “Stiles.”

“I’m sorry.”

Melissa just chuckled as she opened the door for Derek to walk in first with Stiles following behind. She closed the door and stayed outside.

~~~~~~

Brett was watching TV as he heard and smelled the trio outside his door. He tensed when he recognized the scents of the Alphas of the Hale Pack. His heart began to pace and he was thankful that he wasn’t hooked up to a heart monitor at the moment, as that probably would have caused a calamity with how desperate he felt. The scent of the sword wielding mage caused him to shiver as he relived that night.

Before he had much of a chance to panic, the door opened and in walked the Alphas. The dark haired Alpha pale and something seemed off to him. Brett frowned and tilted his head as he tried to figure out what was bothering him, until the sword wielding mage stepped in as well. Brett tensed and straightened at the scowl on the mage’s face.

The Alpha apparently noticed and glanced to his right. “Stiles, stop posturing.”

“I already made claim that I wouldn’t be able to stop myself.”

The Alpha rolled his eyes. “You’re not even a wolf.”

Stiles, as the mage was called it seemed, gave the Alpha a flat stare. “I’ve lived with wolves for eighteen years, nine of which I spent training them in control. Pardon me for picking up on wolfy mannerisms.”

“Well, stop it either way, you’re upsetting Brett.”

Brett snapped a bit at being mentioned. He tried to salvage what he could from the situation. “I’m not upset.”

The Alphas turned as one before the dark haired Alpha spoke again. “I’ll let it slide for now. Don’t lie to us in the future.”

Brett felt himself deflate. “I’m sorry, Alpha.”

“My name is Derek, we don’t stand on protocol all that much in our pack unless necessary.”

Stiles studied the boy in the bed. “I’m assuming you know what’s going on?”

Brett played with the blanket. “Yes sir…my-my pack left me behind and you’ve agreed to take me in.”

“My name is Stiles, you don’t need to be formal with me either.” Brett flinched at Stiles words. Both Alphas noticed the movement and filed it away for later. “We wanted to talk to you and lay out some ground rules and then help you get acclimated to what’s going on.”

“Yes si-” Stiles cut him off with a look, “Ok, Stiles.”

Derek pulled up chairs so he and Stiles could sit next to Brett. “Understand, we’re here to look after your wellbeing. I know this is a strange and hard time, but work with us and we’ll make the best of the situation.”

Stiles sat down at the offer from Derek. “We’re not anymore strict than other packs but the thing that is big in our pack is respect. It doesn’t matter who or what another person is, you show them courteous respect until they show themselves to be an asshole and then you can wail on them.”

Derek glared. “Stiles!”

“Ok so just listen to the first half where you respect others.”

“I’ll try.”

“Do or do not, there is no try.” Brett looked at the odd way Stiles spoke before Stiles sputtered. “Seriously?! You haven’t seen that either?”

Derek chuckled. “Not everyone likes watching retro movies.”

“RETRO?!”

Brett cracked a smile at that. It felt weird. The Alphas were talking but it felt like he was part of the conversation, not the receiving end of a lecture even if he’d barely said a word. He started a bit when Derek placed a hand on his arm. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to watch it. I’ve held out this long.”

Brett was about to respond, but the moment Derek’s hand made contact, Brett could sense what had been wrong earlier. He gaped at Derek with wide eyed wonder. “You’re not a wolf anymore?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Co powiedziałeś, młody człowieku?** = _What did you just say, young man?_  
>  **Odpowiedz mi teraz lub Powiem twój Tato nie sprawi, że Księżyc ciasteczka w ciągu najbliższych trzech miesięcy.** = _Answer me right now or I will tell your dad not to make you Moon cookies for the next three months._  
>  **Przepraszam!** = _I’m sorry!_  
>  **To, co myślałem, że powiedział.** = _That’s what I thought you said._


	8. Home, Sweet - Oh Shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience. Turns out I lost the entire document and couldn't recover anything so I've been trying to re-write all the progress I had made. 
> 
> Onward we go!

Boyd looked around the house and made sure everything was in order as Erica held little Bailey and tried to feed him a bottle. Their daughter Isadora, or Izzy as she currently preferred, was currently coloring in one of her coloring books while Ethan dozed on the couch. Liam and Aiden were seated on the floor next to their brother, who had fallen asleep while watching the movie for twenty minutes.

A notification from Boyd’s phone drew everyone’s attention as he read the text. “Your dad says they should be pulling up soon.”

Liam and Aiden stood up, which woke up Ethan. The young wolf was well recovered physically, just exhausted. The trio walked out on to their porch with Boyd following behind, Erica still trying to get Bailey to actually feed from his bottle because if he didn’t now, it would just throw off his entire schedule and would result in a night interrupted with poopy diapers and cranky mornings.

The eldest Stilinski meandered out as well, joining Boyd behind his grandsons. “I expect you three to behave yourselves. Things are already on the edge of a knife and your parents do NOT need you aggravating the situation. Is that understood?”

“Yes, _Dzadiku_.”

“We promise to behave.”

“Scout’s Honor.”

Their grandfather snorted. “None of you three are Scouts.”

Liam shrugged. “Worth a shot.”

Blue eyes went heavenward. “I swear, it’s like Stiles gave birth to you himself.”

Boyd chuckled at the easy banter. “We actually made that observation at the hospital the other day.”

Further conversation was cut off as the familiar rumble of Stiles’ old Jeep came roaring along. The boys tensed, shoulders stiff and jaw clenched. Yes, their parents were coming home, but they also had a new wolf with them. A wolf that had threatened and attacked Liam as well as being part of the pack that had shot Ethan.

Boyd spoke low. “Calm down or I will make you.”

If there was one thing the pack had learned in the years that Boyd and Erica had settled into Beacon Hills as the only additions to the Hale Pack, it had been that Boyd was strong, but even more, Boyd was like a bulwark of solid mass. Scott still was the strongest of the Betas, Isaac still had the sharpest sense of smell, Jackson’s hearing could pick up an ant farting from a mile away, Erica was hands down the most ferocious but Boyd? He was an obelisk in the pack. Silent, towering, his presence shadows over others. That shadow often was all that needed as a deterrent.

It had been Danny’s idea to have the rest of the pack not present at Derek’s homecoming due to the volatile nature of the situation and if Scott, Isaac, or Jackson had been present, their wolves would have likely taken over and thrashed the intrusive wolf. Boyd, having living for a few years as an Omega had better control than the others.

As the Jeep pulled up, Ethan and Aiden began to fidget. Perhaps it had been because of their disturbing formative years before Stiles or perhaps it was the genuine love they had for their parents, but the twins did not like being separated from Stiles and/or Derek for long periods of time. The worst incident had been the time when the Fallen Archangel Sariel had possessed Stiles and the weeks where there was so much uncertainty of what had happened to their _Tato_. They chafed at wanting to scenting their parents. Liam wasn’t as bad, but then again, all he really had known, as a parent, was Stiles and then it was Stiles and Derek.

At last the Jeep pulled up and the boys all leapt off the porch, or rather, they attempted to. Boyd grabbed the backs of Ethan and Aiden’s shirts causing them to yip in surprise and land on their backs where as the Sheriff grabbed Liam around the waist. “How bout you let your folks get out of the car first ok? Then you can scent them as much as you want.”

Liam squirmed but was mindful not to use too much force with his _Dzadiku_. He was only human after all. Ethan and Aiden grumbled as they stood up.

Once Stiles popped out of the driver side and ran around to the passenger side of the Jeep, the boys glanced at the eldest Stilinski, who gave them the smallest of nods and yelled, “Incoming, son!”

Stiles had just helped Derek out of the Jeep to see his sons stampeding towards them. Instinct kicked in before Stiles realized he’d stomped on the ground and a wall of dirt popped up. Carried by their momentum and caught by surprise, the boys crashed into the soft earth with three consecutive _WHUMPS._ Boyd and the Sheriff laughed out loud as the ground retreated to the earth once more to reveal three wolves with dirt completely plastered to their fronts, arms held up as they had failed to brace against the barrier. One set of clear blue eyes and two sets of chocolate brown eyes blinked and then glared at their _Tato._ Ethan spat out a cloud of dust. “Really, _Tato?_ Really?”

Stiles shrugged with his shoulders and his lips. “Instinct. Sides, this didn’t hurt that much.”

Aiden shook and clouds of dirt floated off. “Tell that to my pride.”

Derek, who had been leaning against the Jeep, not having moved from where Stiles had helped him out, snickered lightly. All three boys snapped their attention to him before shoving Stiles out of the way before carefully engulfing and snuggling into their Papa. Ethan and Aiden may have been just as tall as their Papa was, but they still easily slotted their faces into his neck and breathed in his comforting scent. Liam could still nuzzle his face into his Papa’s chest and it was one of the few times he was happy to be on the shorter side of his family. Derek’s brought his large hands up to the back of the twins’ heads and gently cradled them before he nuzzled Liam’s head before he whispered, “I’m alright, boys. I’m alright.”

All he got in response as a slight trembled tightening around his chest and around his shoulders where Liam’s arms and the twins’ arms were.

Stiles watched his sons’ with a critical eye to make sure they kept their strength in check. Satisfied, he smirked. “Fine, I see how it is. Clearly, I’m not the favorite parent.”

Three muffled voices answered him simultaneously. “Nope.”

Boyd and his father laughed at him from the porch as Stiles huffed. “Alright, enough scenting your Papa. We have someone else waiting to get out of the car.” The ridged shoulders on the twins were an easy tell but it was the straining in the back of Liam’s neck that had Stiles more on alert. “Liam, Pillars. NOW!”

Derek could feel the tension in his youngest son as he mouth moved in practice mantra he had been taught as a child. “ _Force…Knowledge…Discipline … Force…Knowledge…Discipline…_ ” It was gradual, but Derek could feel Liam’s whipcord muscles relax until he sighed.

“What was that he kept saying?”

Derek looked behind him into the back of the Jeep to see Brett’s curious expression. He also felt Ethan and Aiden shift from their positions to expose an eye at Brett. A suspicious eye from what he could feel from the crinkled foreheads still pressed into his head. He chuckled as he gentle scratched at Ethan and Aiden, who both wilted in his hands.  “Krok wstecz szczeniąt. Daj mu trochę miejsca, proszę.” 

Predictably, adorably, he got three groans and a huff at his chest. “ _Papa…_ ”

“Still not sorry.” The light harrumph he got from all three was endearing as was the hesitant releases. Stiles cleared his throat and, finally, his sons released him from their grasp. He didn’t even mind the dust and dirt left all over him as he turned to Brett and gestured for him to come out. The young wolf was understandably hesitant at first, flitting a glance at Derek to his sons before he finally began to climb out.

~~~~~~~

Brett stood next to and just behind Alpha Derek. He could feel the intense gazes of the Alphas' three Beta sons. It wasn’t but a few days ago that he had thrown the littlest one into the lockers and was knocked out by him that same day as well. The hostility was easily palpable, which is why what happens next rather confused him. Derek stares at his sons for but a few moments; simple rather bland, slightly disappointed that would never have cowed him if his own parents had done it to him. That wasn’t the case with the Hale Pack apparently.

Ethan and Aiden both averted their eyes to the sides where as Liam glanced at his toes, all three reeking of meekness and regret. It was rather weird considering Derek wasn’t a wolf anymore. Brett knew that the moment they had hugged Derek, they would have felt the same thing he had, but that didn’t effect them it seems.

Brett was pulled out of his thought as Derek glanced back at him. “It’s our family mantra that my husband taught them when they were kids to help with their control.”

Stiles wore an extremely smug look on his face. “The Pillars of the Jedi Order: The Way of the Light Side.”

Brett looked concerned. “Is that some sort of New Age Yoga stuff?”

Stiles sputtered horribly and made horrific faces while Derek chuckled heartily. “Oh, oh, that’s-that’s, oh God, Stiles-you’re face!”

“NEW AGE YOGA STUFF?!!?”

Something in the air changed. It felt like a small snap of a thread but Brett felt it as did the rest of the Hale Pack, aside from Stiles that is. A thunderous crack erupted underneath them six of them near the Jeep while Boyd grabbed onto a suddenly shaky Sheriff. It wasn’t a moment later that Erica came out clutching little Bailey to her chest while also holding onto Isadora’s hand, closely to her. The she-wolf glanced around frantically. “What just happened?!”

Brett felt his face drain of blood as he stared at Stiles’ glaring white eyes. Flashes of that night previously had him shivering, but before anything could really happen, Derek took both Stiles’ hands into his, wincing slightly at the fierce grip of his husband. “Stiles, come back to me. Remember the Pillars. Come on, come back to me.”

It was with bated breath that Brett, rigid as ice, watching as the man before him rattled with fury desperate to break free. In the span of a breath, Stiles’ eyes dimmed out and the pack around collectively released a held breath. Brett watched as Alpha Stiles relaxed and took deep breaths. Even if Derek couldn’t sense his wolf anymore or call on the wolf within anymore, the other half of the Alpha pair of Beacon Hills still held him in awe and fear. Tired, strained whiskey brown eyes locked with hazel green before Stiles pulled his mate into his arm into a warm embrace. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok, Sourpatch. Let’s go inside.”

Stiles smiled as Derek slipped a hand to Stiles’ lower back and guided his love towards the house. Izzy bounced next to Erica as her Alphas came up while Bailey burbled and giggled when he scented Derek and Stiles were close by. Boyd clapped a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and let it snake around to the other side. Erica used her free hand to bring Derek into a one-arm hug, Bailey taking his chance at nuzzling Derek’s shoulder as well before Erica gently guided Derek into the house, Boyd following suite with Stiles.

Liam, Aiden, Ethan and Brett watched as the four older wolves and the two pups walked into the house silently, still next to the car. Once his parents were inside the Hale House, Liam rounded on Brett, fangs dropped, claws out and cool blue eyes shining. Brett glanced at Ethan and Aiden and found their eyes flashing and their fangs dropped, growling as well, only Liam had is claws out. “You listen to me, you arrogant prick. You’re only here because Dad and Papa care about helping anyone they can in the territory. They take their roles as Alphas of Beacon Hills seriously but if you so much as step one toe out of line, we will take care of it for them and so help me-”

_WHAP!_

_SMACK!_

_THUMP!_

Brett felt his eyes fly open as Ethan, Aiden and Liam all cradled the backs of their heads, silently cursing as the Sheriff brushed his hands on his shirt. The trio glanced behind them sheepishly, only to be met with the stern glare of their _Dzadiku_. There was a frown and a squint complete with crossed arms that had the boys cowering before the old man. “Finish that sentence and I will ensure that Scott cooks for you for a month.”

Brett could scent the panic and fear that suddenly rose around him as the old man simply snapped his fingers and hiked a thumb over his shoulder. All three wolves scampered off, whining as they went into the house as well. It was oddly confusing. Brett didn’t understand. Why were all three acting so submissively to the old fart? Apparently his confusion was written on his face as the old man smirked. “You should know that Stiles is amazing in the kitchen where as Scott is a living nightmare. Generally speaking, being denied Stiles’ food is a threat I’ve only had to follow through once, but I’ve used Scott twice in their lives. You’ll learn soon enough, especially the joy that are Stiles special Moon Cookies.”

“What are those?”

“A gift from a god if you ask anyone else.”

“But not you?”

The old man smiled and for the first time since waking up at the hospital, Brett didn’t feel afraid. “A special connection I have to my late wife.”

Brett stood there a moment as the old man wandered off into the house before turning and beckoning for Brett to come in. Brett trailed behind, but did wonder. “Moon cookies huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **“Krok wstecz szczeniąt. Daj mu trochę miejsca, proszę.”** = _Step back puppies. Give him some space, please._


	9. Family is Who You Come Home to

Scott fell into the booth with a thud as the chatter buzzed and the haze of questionable smoke mingled with the scent of ponderous drinks. Danny and Jackson glanced at the Beta as he flagged down the waitress to place an order for food. Scott rubbed his face in his hands after she left. Jackson quirked an eyebrow at him as he grasped the drink in his hand. “You alright, McCall?”

Scott scrubbed his face hard for a moment before letting his hands drop to the table. “This is all fucking nuts and its driving me crazy! None of us have seen Stiles, Derek or the boys in almost three days since Derek came home and he came home human apparently! What the fuck does that mean!? And then! And then, we’ve got word from the Ally’s folks that they placed that a wolf from the pack we had to deal with last week at their house?! How do we know he isn’t just going to murder them all?! And YOU,” Scott pointed to Danny, who went a little wide eyed and cross eyed at the finger closing in on his nose, “you and Lydia tell that all of us to stay way from Stiles and Derek but Boyd and Erica can?! Fuckin'- What the fuckin'. Fuck. Who the fuck fucked this fucking... How did that fucking fucks...FUCK!”

Jackson blinked twice and then deadpanned. “Well, that certainly illustrates the diversity of the word.”

Danny rolled his eyes at the both of his friends. “Thank you Rocco and Connor.” He took a sip of his beer as Scott’s drink arrived, who immediately drained half of it. Granted, there still wasn’t a werewolf friendly bar in town and the drinks currently being served didn’t really do anything to Jackson or Scott, but they could still enjoy the taste. After Scott practically slammed the glass to the table, Danny glared at him. “You’re pretty much confirming to me that it was the smart thing to not let you guys near Stiles at the moment.”

Scott was floored for a moment, before his jaw clenched. “How the fuck can you say that?!”

Jackson shook his head. “It’s like Chris and Victoria told us, with Derek apparently human now, Stiles’ has lost his anchor in Derek’s wolf. Yeah he’s not a wolf per say, but he’s still part of the Alpha Pair of Beacon Hills. His senses and instincts are basically in agitation right now over mourning his lost mate while dealing with a potentially hostile wolf in his house near his pups. You, me, and Isaac would never keep from setting off Stiles right now and I don’t know about you but I do _not_ want mama wolf Stiles coming out again!”

Scott snorted derisively. “Fine then, when _can_ we start to interact with our Alphas again, _Kahuna._ ”

Danny straightened and squared his shoulders. “Do NOT speak my title in mockery, _Beta.”_

Jackson’s eyes flashed golden yellow. “That’s enough Scott. You’re being an ass about this and don’t think I won’t snitch to Allison AND Stiles about your behavior. Get yourself under control.”

Scott’s shoulders were tense and ridged as he closed his eyes and balled his fists, taking in a deep breath and held it. A moment later, he let it blow out of him, taking with it the tension and emotional turmoil with it. Who knew Derek previously dating a yoga nut would come in handy years later? Scott hung his head as he cradled his glass. “I’m sorry. You’re right, I’m just on edge with things. You know it always ends with a shits storm when something majorly weird happens with either Derek or Stiles.”

The handsome Hawaiian nodded. “I know, which is why I have a lot of feelers out right now. We are not going to be caught by surprise this time.”

Jackson’s eyebrows rose. “Both kinds?”

Danny dimpled. “Better believe it. Things have progressed really well thanks to Alan and Marin’s suggestions.”

Jackson whistled low. “How far have you gone this time?”

“I’m getting lines as far as ten miles out with Stiles and Derek’s place as the center.”

Scott went wide-eyed. “Damn, that’s impressive.”

Danny didn’t say anything, but he hid his smile behind his glass as he took another pull from his drink. Scott’s giant pile of food arrived and he all but cringed at it all. “I swear, if you two weren’t wolves, I would worry about your hearts. Stiles would probably have you on the same diet as his dad.”

Scott stopped chewing and shivered a moment before going back to his meal as Jackson shook his head as well, before turning back to Danny. “Not to be incessant and annoying like Scott,” cue angry puppy glare from the other Beta, “but do you have an estimate of when we can see our Alphas and our nephews again?”

There was a pause in Scott’s voracious eating as he waited for an answer from Danny, who hummed and hawed a moment. “Well, Lydia and I think tomorrow for a training session out in the Preserve would be good to start with.”

Swallowing a huge knot of food and feeling it squeeze it’s way down his esophagus was unpleasant, even for a wolf, but Scott was too happy to care about the discomfort near his heart as he positively beamed. “That’s awesome!”

Jackson smiled and made to reply, but was stalled by Danny’s hand. “You may not like the rest of what Lydia and I have discussed with Stiles and Derek.” Scott pushed his food away, solely focusing on Danny. Jackson only tilted his head, but Danny knew his attention was zeroed in as well. “We’re thinking of bring the whole pack out on Saturday.”

There was a pregnant pause as Danny let the words sink in. Jackson’s breath stilled as he stared at Danny. Scott looked confused. “Ok? That’s nothing new with training.”

Jackson smacked his head to the table as he let out an explosive sigh whereas Danny shook his head and leaned slightly forward. “The _whole_ pack.”

It took a moment, but Scott’s jaw dropped as well.

~~~~~~~

Ethan and Aiden woke to hear puttering around in the kitchen directly beneath their room. Aiden hoped out of bed and was immediately at Ethan’s bedside in a moment before he was being swatted away by his twin. “I’m fine, I’m fine. Go use the bathroom first you idiot. I’ll take second today.”

Aiden glanced at his brother with a frown. “You sure?”

Ethan rolled his eyes and gestured to his naked torso. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you, but Papa fixed me up real well ok? Stop hovering already.”

A clench in the jaw alerted Ethan as Aiden stood slow. “Excuse me for caring about my brother.” Aiden stomped off out of their room.

Ethan sighed as he sat up and hid his face in his hands. A moment later came a polite knock and the door opening to his room, which had his hands falling to see Derek walking in. His papa smiled softly, still dressed in dark blue pajama pants but just as naked on top as Ethan. The bed dipped slightly as Derek sat down, but Ethan was already leaning forward and planting his face into his papa’s chest, taking in his scent as he felt hands gently rubbing the back of his head while feeling the vibrations of his papa’s chuckling. “And what may I ask did you do that has Aiden already stomping about this early?”

Ethan nuzzled his face some into Derek’s chest and sighed. “I think I hurt his feelings being really dismissive on him caring about me.”

Derek pulled Ethan’s head up and lightly kissed his son’s forehead, who was still a bit sleep drunk and bleary eyed but stared at Derek with love. “You probably did. You need to remember that this is perfectly normal for wolves. Caring for the injured is always going to be something you as brothers will especially be concerned with.”

“Like you and _Tato?_ ”

“In a way, but not the same. You pups-“

“Papa…”

“-still not sorry- will always have a special bond. Sort of like Stiles, Jackson, Scott and Isaac.”

Ethan blinked. “Really?”

Derek tapped him on the nose. “Definitely. It’s nothing like a bond with your mate, your Alpha, or even like ones from your pack. It’s a special kind that only comes from brothers.”

Derek watched as Ethan pondered, losing his focus and staring past him. Derek smirked as he patted Ethan’s check lightly before standing up and walking to the door only to be met by Aiden. The twin was a bit startled but grabbed his papa in a fierce hug. A bit too fierce unfortunately as Derek light slapped Aiden on the back. “Too tight!”

Aiden flew backwards as he released Derek, shame coloring his face as Derek gently massaged his ribs. “I’m sorry, Papa, I forgot.”

Derek had a wane smile as he opened his arms and beckoned his son forward. Aiden gingerly wrapped his arms around again and was almost feather soft with his embrace as he slotted his head into his papa’s neck. Derek sighed and squeezed as hard as he could. A sigh escaped Aiden as he just melted into his papa’s embrace as they stood bare chest to bare chest, letting their scents mingle. “It’s ok, I know this is weird and going to take some getting used to. Just, you know, treat me you do Stiles.”

Aiden pulled back his head. “Hard habits to break when we’ve always been rougher with you since you’ve been an Alpha for as long as we’ve known you.”

Derek smirked, but the rustling of sheets alerted him to Ethan getting out of bd. “I know. I think your brother has something to say.”

Aiden peered over Derek’s shoulder and moved around him. Derek didn’t look back but by the familiar sound of skin slapping together, Derek guessed the twins were hugging out an apology as he made his way to Liam’s room.

“Pick up your fucking wet towel off the floor and throw it in the hamper! How many times do I have to tell you that?!”

Well, Liam and Brett’s room.

Derek pressed an ear to the door, something he had seen Stiles do on occasion and could hear the faint growling of his more volatile son. A gentle knock preceded his entrance to find Liam glaring at the offending piece of terry cloth as Brett pulled on a shirt over his head. “Come on, it’s not that big of a deal.”

Liam snarled. “You’re a slob! Clean up after yourself, you child!”

Brett stared at the little wolf. “Why don’t you just do it, Li-Li?”

Liam’s eyes flashed cool blue, his fangs dropped and his claws popped as he dropped into a low stance. “You. You don’t ever call me that! Only my brothers and my parents call me that!”

A smirk lifted Brett’s lips as he crossed his arms. “Aw, but it’s such a cute, baby name, _Li-Li_.”

Liam leapt at Brett’s face and almost slashed his eyes out had Derek not snuck up behind him and grabbed him in a hug. The scent of his papa had Liam stiffen as Derek whispered in his ear. “Pillars, Liam.”

 _Force…Knowledge…Discipline…_ The litany he had long learned that helped him anchor. Liam felt the anger tide over but he was still pissed off as he extricated himself from his papa’s grasp and marched out of the room.

Derek watched his young son leave before he turned to a still smirking Brett. “That’s not funny, Brett.”

“Seriously, you can’t tell me that some baby nickname is that big of a deal.”

Derek glanced at Brett for a moment as he considered an idea in his head. “You don’t know much of our family history, do you?” Brett met Derek’s gaze. He wasn’t intimidated but the early morning sun coming in through the window flashed across Derek’s eyes. There was something that niggled at the back of his mind now as Derek began to walk out. “Come down stairs and eat. My husband should have cooked enough to feed the whole lacrosse team by now.” Derek stopped at the door as he looked over his shoulder and smirked. “You’re going to need all the fuel for today.”

~~~~~~~

Stiles cooed at baby Bailey as the little boy burbled from the blanket under the lush canopy of the Preserve. The trees were mostly still green but there were spotty shades of yellow through out the lush foliage. Izzy was having the time of her life as Erica was chasing her around around the clearing while Boyd stood silent watch. Off to the side, Derek and their sons were stretching and warming up. Brett just stood off to the side, looking bored and uninterested. The kid got on Stiles’ nerves.

Two voices rang out at caught his attention. “Unca Stiles!”

Stiles turned to see Jordan racing away from Scott and Allison as Alex bolted away from Jackson and Lydia. After years of trying, Scott and Allison had been blessed with perfect miniature that resembled both of them. Alex looked like a small clone of Lydia save for her eyes, which were as blue as Jackson’s while Jordan had the same floppy hair his father had as a child and even the same crooked jaw, but a pale complexion and rather intense personality like his mother. Born only two months apart, the two three year old cousins were looking to become the next dynamic duo. Movement caught his eye as Danny and Isaac came into the clearing, a young eleven year-old Asian boy holding their hands. Sylvestor, or as he preferred to go by as Sly ( _“Believe me kid, I know how it is to live by a nick name.” “Shut up, Stiles.” “Yes, Danny…”)_ , was only recently adopted by Isaac and Danny as of last month so he was still settling in and still shy around most of the family. Sly was human and had very little interaction with the supernatural so it was still some getting use to, especially his new dad in Isaac. He looked up at Danny and then Isaac before meekly asking, “Can I go see Uncle Stiles too?”

Isaac smiled as he gently, and wordlessly pushed Sly towards the blanket where all the other kids were. Izzy had joined the bunch when she saw her other cousins had arrived. Derek sidled up to Danny and Isaac with his sons in tow. “Any trouble last night?”

Isaac shrugged. “No night terrors, but Danny and I did have a guest in bed this morning when we woke up.”

Danny looked to the sky. “Thank God, we decided to wear underwear after we-”

Liam clapped his hands over his ears. “Lalalalala I’m not listening!”

Danny chuckled before he made his way over to the blanket with Stiles, a now seated Lydia, and the kids. Jackson had wandered over by now with Erica, Boyd, Scott and Allison behind him.

Derek smiled. Even without his wolf within, he still felt happy being surrounded by his pack, his family. He smiled wide as he caught Stiles’ eye. “Alright! Time for some training!”

Ethan, Aiden, and Liam stood stock still as they watched their _Tato_ stand up from his place on the blanket although they did breath a sigh of relief when they didn’t see _Wǔ Shǒu Gēqǔ de Xīnzàng_ in his hand. Jackson, Isaac, and Scott followed Derek’s gaze as Stiles sauntered over and all three whimpered. They had learned that no sword meant they were about to be put through Stiles’ training. Scott whined and rounded on Derek. “Why, why do you hate us!!”

Derek’s eyebrows rose as he looked wide-eyed innocent. “What do you mean, Scott?”

Scott almost opened his mouth except he was interrupted as Stiles closed his fingers into his fist and cracked them, loudly. Jackson, Isaac and Erica all swallowed a healthy dose of panic where as Boyd sighed in resignation. Stiles smiled evily. “Come now, Scotty! You make it sound like you don’t want to train with me!”

“I don’t!” Scott took a step back.

“Well, that’s too bad. Especially since I called Allison last night to help me today.”

Scott rounded on his wife as she unslung her longbow from her back and smiled devilishly. “ _Traitor_ …”

Allison shrugged. “Like I would deny my Alpha my services?”

Derek snickered as he made his way over to the blanket with the kids as Stiles lost his glee. The Hale pack suddenly tensed. “You’ll follow the White Fox course-”

“Oh my God, he does hate us!” Jackson cried.

“-while you are being pursued by Allison-”

“We’re running White Fox while Allison is shooting at us?!” Erica sputtered.

“-and by me.”

Isaac openly cried as Ethan and Aiden tried to console their Uncle. Liam just hugged Scott.

Brett had made his way to Boyd from where he stood at the edge of the clearing. He alone didn’t seem all that freaked out. “Why is everyone acting like they just got sentenced to an execution?”

Boyd glanced at the young wolf beside him. “You’ve never been trained by Stiles before so you don’t know what kind of hell we’ve just been given.”

Brett rasped his lips. “Please, he’s not a wolf. He couldn’t possibly have done anything that difficult.”

Boyd shook his head. “Keep telling yourself that.”

 


	10. Sometimes Silence is an Answer

Derek smirked as he watched his wolves scramble out of the clearing with only Brett taking a more leisurely trot through the tree line. Stiles stood with his shoulders pulled back as he stared into the sky letting the sun bathe his face, soaking up the light and warmth. It was another moment where Derek could shamelessly appreciate the man that had accepted him as his mate. The faint ridges and creases of muscle could be faintly etched through the henley Stiles wore but he wore combat boots and jeans today that hid most details from his husband’s gaze, although Stiles didn’t hide the solid legs and firm bubble butt with the rather tight pair of pants he wore. As if sensing his gaze, Stiles looked over his shoulder and winked with a smirk. Derek hooded his eyes and probably would have growled if he had been a wolf. Surprising himself, a low rumble did emanate from his throat.

Lydia clucked her tongue. “Down boy, there are children present.”

Stiles laughed out loud and Derek watched his long sinuous neck arch back. A familiar desire to plant hickies all over the tender pale skin had him slightly flushing. Stiles for his part rolled his shoulders and raised both hands above his head causing the ground beneath his feet to rise high above the trees as Allison took this as her cue to shadow into the woods, disappearing into the foliage without a sound.

Sly, seated next to Derek, gawked at the huge spire of dirt. “How’d Uncle Stiles do that?”

Derek rubbed his head, causing the boy to smile and duck out of reach. “It’s because he learned magic. Like your DD did.”

Sly’s eyes widened and spun his head to Danny, who dimpled back. “Wow! DD, you can do that too?!”

Danny laughed. “No, I learned different magic than he did. Mine comes from where my family comes from Hawaii instead of the kind Stiles learned in China.”

The little Asian boy blinked as his jaw dropped slightly. “Wow…what can you do DD?”

Danny crossed his arms and tapped his chin. “Well _keiki kāne_, why don’t I show you?” Danny caught Derek and Lydia’s eyes, getting slight nods from both. Sly practically vibrated in excitement as Derek picked up and cradled Bailey in his arms while he and Lydia kept an eye on Izzy, Jordan, and Alex all sat in a circle playing with toys they had brought.

What sounded like an explosion from the distance had the all three adults stiffened in fear before Stiles called down to them. “That was just me! Don’t worry!”

Lydia sighed and brought her hand up to her forehead and massaged her brow as Derek relaxed and chuckled. “Don’t kill them Stiles!”

“NO PROMISES!”

Danny and Lydia shared a smiled as Derek shook his head, but a whiny Sly brought their attention back to the moment. “DD! Come on!”

Smiling, Danny bopped Sly on the nose. “Patience, I’m getting there.” The handsome Hawaiian sat in a lotus pose while all the children, aside from Bailey who burbled at Derek making silly faces at him, watched with rapt attention. Danny’s eyes began to shine with an emerald green light around the edges. He brought up his hands and clapped them together before separating them. A green starburst shimmered between his hands. Blowing gently at the starburst, Danny seemingly scattered the light into a twinkling cloud. Watching the evergreen nebula, an imagine began to form and soon, a clear image of the pack running through the woods appeared.

Sly’s coffee brown eyes also twinkled with wonder as he watched his new, older cousins as they leapt and dodged as the trees took swings and tried to trip them while the earth erupted with walls of stone and even the occasional metal rod. “This is awesome DD. How you doing that?”

Danny shifted his hands and the picture changed to show Erica, Jackson and Scott weaving about as arrows flew at them in a flurry. Izzy, Jordan and Alex predictably squealed as Danny focus his attention. “In Hawaii, the wisest of the _Kahunas_ , or what you might call a priest but not exactly, could communicate with and channel the spirits of nature. I don’t have magic in me like Stiles does.”

Lydia nodded and addressed the kids. “Think of Stiles as a big river in the forest that can push and pull water from any where near him. Danny listens to and tells the birds, animals and bugs in the forest what he needs done. They are both in the forest, but doing different things.”

Sly looked at his Daddy Danny with awe in his eyes and Danny felt a well of pride spurt from within. “I can listen to spirits from about ten miles away from a given point and then I can show you what I see. That’s what the little cloud is for.”

Derek heard the shuffling as he looked away from Bailey for a moment to see Sly touching Danny’s face with one hand. “You’re so cool, DD.”

The Alpha smiled as Danny flushed with pride, but the rumble of the earthen tower near them crumbling drew everyone’s attention in the clearing. The cloud of dust almost washed over them before Lydia quickly stood and thrust both her arms in front of her as she channeled a reverberating scream. The concussive force funneled between her arms as the dust washed on either side of the group on the blankets. Derek still shielded little Bailey, but only just.

Once the dust cleared, literally, Lydia glanced around and noticed someone wasn’t around. “Where’s Stiles?”

Howls could be heard as Danny chuckled, showcasing the images in the cloud. Derek glanced into the twinkling nebula and smirked. “It looks like they really went off course. Mama wolf Stiles has arrived.”

~~~~~~

One of the training methods Stiles had devised long ago for Scott, Jackson and Isaac back in their hay days of high school involved small spray painted stencils of animals that marked a specific trail they were to follow. Said trail would be easiest if followed precisely from marker to marker. Not following the proper trail markers results in dealing with treacherous terrain and fiendish obstacles Stiles spent a month building. Going from easiest to hardest, the trails were marked as Blue Spider, Yellow Cat, Black Bear, Green Stag, Gray Wolf, and finally, White Fox. One would think that White Fox would almost sound like the easiest of the trails given that the color should stand out in the foliage of the Preserve, but as the given animal, the markers were very hard to see and often in cunning spots.

As such times before, Liam, Ethan, Brett and Aiden kept running pace behind the five older wolves as they hunted for the damn elusive White Fox while tried to fend off the deadly Huntress behind them while also dealing with an unseen Stiles causing mayhem with his magic.

A cry from the front drew the younger wolves attentions ahead to see Jackson dangling from a tree that had grabbed him. Liam whistled low as the rest of the pack slowed. “Wow, we’re really off course if dad is using the trees.”

Brett wiped his forehead. “Haven’t you just memorized the trail by now?”

Ethan huffed, hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath while he watched Erica scale up he tree and try to free a still squirming and flailing Jackson as Boyd, Isaac, and Scott dispersed to find the trail marker. “Dad changes the trails all the time. It’s never been the same in all the years we’ve been in Beacon Hills for any course.”

A yelp had the four young wolves glancing at the lump of a wolf that was Jackson as Erica landed next to him and heaved him to his feet. Aiden threw his head back as he desperately sucked in oxygen. “We’ll be lucky to walk out of the Preserve if we get farther off course.”

Brett glanced at the Hale sons for a moment. “What happens if we get further off course?”

Liam swallowed. “It get’s a lot more dangerous.”

Brett’s eyebrows rose. He glanced at the wobbly Jackson as he leaned into Erica’s side a moment before standing only to fall over once more when an explosion shook the ground coming from the right where Isaac had wandered off. Erica and the four younger wolves crouched to keep their balance but heard a slight whoosh of concussive air wash over them. A rain of dust, sand and dirt rattled the tops of the trees as Scott burst back into view.

“What happened?!”

Boyd calmly stalked into view as well, but looked very apprenhensive. “I think Isaac got too far off course.”

“You are correct.”

All the wolves spun to see Stiles appear through the thicket, Isaac’s unconscious form slung over his shoulder in a fireman carry. Brett felt his heart stutter as he watched Alpha Stiles lay the tall wolf against a tree. The rest of the pack tensed around as he fluidly stood from a squat. The man was dressed in what Brett would call a hipster lumberjack with the Henley, jeans and combat boots, but he couldn’t deny the lean, muscular frame on the man.

Stiles sank into a low, wide stance with his hands open palmed out. The Hale wolves instantly knew it as one of Stiles’ preferred _Shéquán_ stances and from previous fights, they also knew they were looking at sore joints and potential paralysis.

Scott, Jackson, Erica and Boyd began to advance on Stiles as the whiskey brown eyes kept careful watch. Liam grabbed Brett. “Don’t advance. Let the older wolves handle things first.”

“Why?”

Aiden grunted, never taking his eyes off his _Tato._ “Tactics, our job will be to look for an opening and strike when we can. Too many wolves in a fight and we’ll just get in each others’ way.”

Scott and Jackson both roared and pounced at Stiles while Erica leapt high in the air and tried to land on Stiles. Boyd worked his way behind Stiles and waited as Scott and Jackson attempted to slash Stiles high and low, attempting to force him to break his stance. Unfortunately, for them both, Stiles’ hard glare didn’t even move as he deflected Scott’s claws with his left hand while simultaneously coiling his slender arm around Scott’s own arm around his elbow and up to his bicep as Stiles also crescent kicked Jackson’s arm away and followed up by not bring his foot back to the ground, but instead hooking it around Jackson’s neck.

Scott howled as his elbow was broken while Jackson struggled with Stiles crushing his neck as the lithe man rolled on top of both of their shoulders in time to kick straight up and straight into Erica’s stomach, winding her. A shuffle of a step alerted Stiles to Boyd’s advance from behind him. With Erica still impaled on his foot, Stiles swung his leg back down and literally spiked Erica right into her mate. Using the momentum of his swinging leg, Stiles drove both Scott and Jackson headfirst into the ground. With a quick role, Stiles was up on his feet as the Erica, Boyd, Scott and Jackson groaned in pain.

Brett felt his breath whoosh out of him as he observed the man in front of him take out four wolves that had manhandled his own pack. He blinked and suddenly found himself alone as Ethan, Aiden, and Liam had silently leapt forward and tried to engage their dad in surprise. The fight between Alpha Stiles and his sons was in a word, elegant. The smooth dance of strikes, blocks and kicks from all sides was impressive, but watching as Stiles almost handled each wolf with just one arm or in Liam’s case, just one leg, had Brett reevaluating his own fighting skill. It was also in this moment that Brett also realized that Alpha Stiles had not been using his magic at all since he arrived!

Feeling the sudden need to fight and prove his worth, Brett tried to join in the fight. He tried to step in near Aiden but was suddenly flying backwards after feeling an impact to his chest. Strong arms caught him before as he sucked in a lung of air as he looked up to see Isaac was on his feet again. “You alright?”

Brett could only nod as he glanced around to see the other older wolves had risen as well. Scott shook his arm, Jackson massaged his neck, Erica clutched her stomach while Boyd was hunched over as they began to advance on Stiles once more.

Stiles looked out of the corner of his eye as he parried an open claw strike from Liam before he whistled. Brett tensed as he felt Isaac do the same before a hiss preceded both Brett and Isaac falling backwards as Isaac howled at an arrow in his shoulder. Brett swung his gaze to see Allison poised in a tree another arrow already being loosed. Jackson and the other wolves dispersed not wanting to give the Huntress an easy target.

Brett didn’t realize it, but Stiles had dispatched his sons, all three groaning on the ground until Brett heard the steps coming closer. He leapt to his feet as he watched the lithe Alpha walk his way. Fear shot through him as he realized just how strong the man was! Panicking and desperate, Brett growled and leapt at Stiles only to feel three fierce strikes to his neck, one to his sternum and two to each shoulder. The shock of his suddenly leaden arms was lost in a moment went his eyes caught Stiles’ lunging at his face.

~~~~~~

Brett woke up later in his bed, not sure how he ended up there and his body in all kinds of pain as he tried to sit up.

“Don’t get up, you need to rest even as a wolf. _Tato_ will be up with dinner soon.” Liam was propped against his headboard, reading from a rather thick book. “You didn’t too bad in your first training with dad.”

“I feel like I’ve been run over repeatedly by a bulldozer.”

Liam chuckled. “That’s pretty normal.”

Brett flopped back gently to the bed. “What are you reading? That doesn’t look like any text book from school.”

Liam never took his eyes away from his book. “It’s not. _Tato_ has us read different books each night to keep our language skills up. This one is folk lore in Mandarin.”

Brett stared at Liam before the door opened and Stiles came in carrying a tray with two large foot-long sandwiches on them. “Here you go, dinner is served!”

Liam slammed the book shut and grabbed sandwich and took an enormous bite. Brett struggled to even just sit up. Stiles smiled as he set the tray next to Brett’s bed. “Don’t force yourself. Rest and you can eat when you want.”

Stiles turned to leave, but stopped when he heard a whine behind him. Liam stared at him with big eyes and a ridiculous frown. Stiles laughed. “Ok, put away the puppy dog eyes. Damn if Scott didn’t teach you well.”

Liam put the sandwich down and still pouted as he opened his arms. Stiles swooped in and gave him a hug. Liam nuzzled his cheek to Stiles before his _Tato_ pulled away and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. “ _Dobranoc, synu_.”

“ _Dobranoc, Tato._”

Stiles left the room as Liam sighed contently only to have his happy high crash. Brett snorted as he stared at the ceiling. “How the hell are you in high school and act like a toddler?”

Liam rounded on him with cool blue eyes shimmering. “You have no idea what I’ve had to live through and if it wasn’t for _Tato,_ I’d-”

Brett glanced over as he scented fear and sorrow in the air just before Liam flicked off his light, his half-eaten sandwich forgotten on his bedside table. Brett’s own sandwich still in his grasp, but the darkened other half of the room drew his attention more than the food in hand.

“Alpha Derek said I didn’t know much of your family history. What did he mean by that?”

Liam lay still on his side, back towards Brett. The silent dark was the only response he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **keiki kāne** = _Son_  
>  **Dobranoc, synu** = _Good night, Son_  
>  **Dobranoc, Tato** = _Good night, Dad_


	11. I Hate Mondays

“Marin, thank you for seeing us on such short notice.”

The Druid bowed slightly. “Of course, Alpha Stiles, Alpha Derek.”

Stiles sighed. “Marin, you don’t need to address us like that you know.”

A dainty shrug of the shoulders and a smirk was all Marin would say on the matter. “How may I be of service?”

Derek cleared his throat. “I’m guessing you know about what happened last week to me.”

Marin cocked her head to the side. “Frankly, I’m still baffled by that. I have heard that an Alpha can sacrifice that extra spark in them that makes them an Alpha to heal a grievous wound, but accounts say you should have ended up as a Beta, not human. I’ve checked with others and no one has ever heard of losing your wolf entirely.”

Stiles leaned his face into his knees. “So you know anything new?”

Marin bowed her head slightly. “I’m sorry, but nothing so far.”

Stiles rubbed his face. “What about when Derek’s mom tried to give him the Bite?”

Marin shook her head as she hugged herself. “Still no word. By all accounts, it should have worked if you were indeed human.”

Derek sighed this time around. “I am literally a mess and there’s nothing you can tell us about it.”

“I am sorry I cannot offer anything more. My brother and I have been searching but thus far to no avail.”

Stiles sucked in a deep breath before letting it go as he and Derek stood up. “Then thank you for your time today.”

Marin stood as well and offered a hand, which both Alphas took. “We’ll be in touch as soon as we hear of anything.”

Stiles and Derek exited the school office, fingers laced together. Stiles turned to Derek, seeing a forlorn expression on his face. Gently cupping that familiar stubbly cheek with his right hand, Stiles locked eyes with his mate. “Hey, we’ll get through this. Things will work out.”

Derek closed his eyes and nuzzled into his husband’s touch, comforted by the man’s love. “Stiles, we don’t know that for sure. What if-”

Stiles swallowed the remark in a quick kiss. Derek startled a moment before Stiles pulled back and could gaze into familiar hazel green eyes. “None of that, worry wolf. Life has thrown us plenty of curve balls before, but we’re still up to bat.”

Derek chuckled as he pulled Stiles into a warm embrace. “No more baseball analogies and I promise not to worry as much.”

Stiles smirked as he hugged Derek tightly. “Heathen.”

~~~~~~

Traipsing down the hallway almost felt a bit surreal for Aiden as the humdrum of the Monday of their second week of school began after they had missed pretty much the entire first week as it is. Aiden glanced at his twin who walked beside him with a more carefree gaze and bounce in his step. Just last week, Ethan had been shot and was healed by their Papa and now here they were back at school almost as if nothing happened.

“Ethan! Aiden!”

The twins turned as one to see Theo Raeken and Malia Tate, were-coyotes from one of the other packs that lived in town under the Hale Pack in Beacon Hills, running up to them. The half-siblings were just a class behind the twins, but the pairs had struck an easy friendship. Malia let her eyes roam up and down before she faintly sighed. “Thank fuck you guys are ok.”

Theo sputtered indignantly. “Malia! Stop cursing so much!”

His sister gave him a flat stare. “Seriously, that’s the first thing you want to talk about?”

Theo threw his hands up. “You’re so crass! I can’t believe we’re related sometimes.”

Crossing her arms, Malia shifted her weight onto her left foot and cocked her hip to the right. “Only by half and thank **fuck** that as well.”

Theo clutched his hair as he clenched his teeth. “ARGH!”

Ethan and Aiden both chuckled at their antics. The brother and sister duo were mischievous and bickered constantly. It often was a case of who stormed off first before bodily harm would fall. Aiden sobered first at the thought, thinking of his twin’s brush with death. “What’s up you two?”

Theo and Malia jumped slightly, seemingly forgetting the twins were there, let alone that they had been the ones to stop them in the hall in the first place. Theo recovered first, the more serious of the coyotes to begin with. “We wanted to check and see how you guys were doing.”

Ethan cocked an eyebrow. “I’m guessing you know what happened last week?”

Theo rolled his eyes. “Two of the most popular seniors and their much anticipated little brother suddenly don’t show up after the first day of school and you think no one was going to notice? Please, it’s like you three somehow live under a rock about how well known and popular you guys are.”

Malia snorted. “Literal babes of the woods considering their house is just at the edge of the Preserve.”

Theo nodded to his sister. “Plus, Garret and Violet may have mentioned something after they went in for their training with the Argents the day after the uh…dispute?” Que synchronized face-palms by Ethan and Aiden. Ethan scrubbed his face up and down as Aiden massaged the bridge of his nose. “It’s not that bad! I swear!”

Ethan groaned as he let his arms just fall. “So how bad is it exactly?”

Malia smirked. “I’m calling you Zombie Wolf from now on!”

Theo almost made a remark but was cut off at the scent of rage and the deep growl coming from Aiden. Carefully taking a step back, Theo held his hands up in peace as Aiden’s fangs fell and his eyes flashed cool blue. That caused Theo to shudder slightly.

Everyone in town knew of the Aiden, Ethan and Liam’s cool blue eyes, but it was often one of those unspoken rules to never point it out and yet,  whispers still lingered even now nine years later. The fact still remained that the eyes of the three young sons of Alpha Stiles and Alpha Derek had come to Beacon Hills at the tentative ages of ten and seven with their eyes flashing cool blue. Those that cared were rather vocal about letting in dangerous, unstable pups into Beacon Hills, but as Derek and the local Hunters were aware of had happened to the pups, Ethan, Aiden and Liam were allowed to stay in Beacon Hills. It also helped that word of Stiles destroying the abandoned train depot in a fit of over protective rage spread quickly. Mama wolf Stiles was not to be trifled with. Children for the most part didn’t mind the three newest additions to the town, but some parents had initially been rather recalcitrant in letting their children near the trio. As some children grew older and understood the color of their eyes, Ethan, Aiden and Liam had lost some friends. Theo and Malia happened to be one of the few that stood by them, even if the cool blue unsettled them on occasion.

Ethan’s firm hand on his brother’s shoulder halted Aiden mid-step. “Pillars, Aiden. Don’t think I won’t call home.”

Theo and Malia tensely watched as Aiden soundlessly repeated the mantra. It didn’t take long before Aiden wasn’t looking ready to turn the coyotes into pelts. “It’s not funny, Malia. Ethan almost died if it wasn’t for papa saving him and we still don’t understand what happened to him afterwards. Things are tense as hell for us.”

Malia rolled her eyes. “Fine, whatever drama queens.” She turned on her heel and walked off.

Theo eyed his sister before turning back to the twins. “I, for one, am glad you’re ok and wanted to check for myself.”

Aiden released a tense breath. “Thanks.”

Ethan let his brother go as soon as he felt the shoulder muscles relax. “This week has been one helluva roller coaster.”

Leaning closer, Theo dropped his voice as he glanced side to side. “You should know that the rumor mill is running rampant.”

Aiden quirked an eyebrow while Ethan narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Biggest thing going around is how you’re dad failed as an Alpha and that he’s going to lose his pack because of it.” Twin snarls had Theo flinching back, hands up once again in peace. “Hey, I’m just letting you know what I’m hearing.”

Ethan calmed down a moment before Aiden. “Sorry, we appreciated the heads up. This is just adding stress to a situation we don’t need.”

“What do you mean,” Theo asked.

Ethan shrugged his left shoulder. “Things are tense for our parents since we don’t know what happened to the other pack from last week. Never even saw the Alpha so things are DEFCON 3 right now.”

Theo hissed through his teeth. “Shit…”

Aiden folded his arms and Theo could see the tension as the muscles flexed. “Tell us about it.”

It would really, _really_ be a bad moment but Theo swallowed down the knot in his throat. “Um, should I tell you the second biggest thing on the gossip vine?”

Aiden and Ethan smacked their faces in unison. Theo slightly marveled at their synchronism.

~~~~~~

The morning had not been sunshine and daisies for Liam. After the slight bump in the road when Brett questioned his affections for his _Tato,_ Liam tossed and turned most of the night and sadly, when he did manage to fall asleep, he had a horrifying nightmare.

####@####

The smell of the rank, old building was stale, dusty, and cloying. Little Liam wandered the halls trying to find something. Something important. Important to him but what was it? This sense of something missing niggled at his wolf within, who paced anxiously back and forth as Liam’s little feet padded from yellow cones of light to the next with doors on each side. The darkness around him closed in and little Liam shivered. Silence broken by creaking of rotten wood beneath his tiny feet and something else. Little Liam’s small ears strained to catch whatever it was that was just beyond the darkness.

Step by step, he made his way through the shadowed, seemingly endless hallway. Tiny clenched fists hide the quivering mouth as he advanced, the sensation of something missing growing stronger and at the same time, the faint noise gently grew. Now, the sound was almost recognizable, but still out of reach. The repetitive tempo began to climb as well as the noise became more and more frequent.

His small heart was pounding and the blood in his own ears thundered as his wolf within urged him to run! Run faster! He had to find that noise. Countless doors passed, flashes of pale yellow light flew overhead before the noise finally reached his ears and shook his soul.

“AHH!!!!” Stiles screamed.

Little Liam stumbled as he finally recognized his _Tato’s_ voice as his little toddler sized legs began to scramble. Tiny tears began to fall from his clear blue eyes. “ _Tato!”_

“AHHH!!!”

“ _Tato!_ Where’re you!”

“UGHH!!!”

“ _Tato! Tato!_ Can’t find you!”

Little Liam began to try pounding on the doors as he ran, but Stiles’ screams continued on and on, still just a step further away in the darkness.

“ _Tato!_ P’ease! Where’re you! Can’t find you!”

The screams were beginning to die down, replaced with mournful sobbing. Faster and faster little Liam urged his short legs until he finally came to a door that he barreled through. His small heart froze and his stomach clenched as he felt rooted in place.

In a single cone of butter yellow light, Stiles was on his knees hanging from chains attached to his wrists that hung from the ceiling. Angry red welts littered all over Stiles’ chest, arms, shoulders and face as he sobbed with his head down.

 _“Tato!_ ”

Little Liam tried to take a step but found his feet had somehow merged with the floor and was quite literally rooted in place. The toddler began to try and wrench his feet free, still desperately crying out to Stiles when he heard it.

_Step, step-click, step, step-click._

Little Liam watched in horror as Old Dragon meandered into the light as well, circling Stiles like a shark. “The little mongrels aren’t coming to heel.”

Stiles sobbed as he shook his head. “Please, they’re children! They can’t do what you want!”

The familiar hiss of Old Dragon’s bamboo cane flying through the air was followed by a sharp, meaty smack as well as a scream from Stiles. “Then work harder!”

Stiles cried as the angry welt on his back burned. “Children! Babies even! Liam’s only just three!”

Little Liam continued to struggle but he was still stuck and it seemed that his voice didn’t reach the adults as Old Dragon brought his cane up once more. “They’re my property!”

The cane slashed across Stiles’ face, blood flying from his mouth as little Liam screamed.

_####@####_

Liam had woken up, swallowing the very scream on his lips, panting and sweating. Normally, his Papa would have come in by now and comforted him, but since Derek could not hear his thundering heart and ragged breathes, Liam curled into a ball on his side and began to recite the Pillars to calm himself. He didn’t find sleep after that.

When the sun rose and the house began to rouse to life, Liam quietly padded out of his room and took the first shower. Understandably, he was extremely grouchy to everyone. His parents and older brothers gave him wide berth.

“Hey Liam! You forgot your lunch on the counter.”

Brett was a barnacle on the S.S. Angry Liam.

Liam turned his eyes to the side as he continued to walk down the hallway to meet up with Ethan and Aiden at Coach’s room. Brett smirked as he held out the paper bag. Wordlessly, Liam snatched the bag out of his hand and walked on. Well he walked onward into a body. “The fuck!”

“Oof!” Liam blinked three times before he looked up into the face of one of the senior football players. “Sorry, dude.”

Sidestepping the hulking body, Liam took two steps before he felt a hand on his arm and was being yanked backwards. He turned to a face full of a red-faced offensive lineman. “You think I’ll just let you walk away after knocking me over?!”

Liam rolled his eyes and glared back. “If you actually got knocked over by me, then you’ve got no place being on the line.” He wrenched his arm out of the senior’s grip and almost turned away but a slight motion out of the corner of his eyes had Liam instantly blocking the sucker punch from the senior.

“Little shit thinks he’s all that but you’re just the runt of the pack. Just a piece of crap your real parents just threw away. Who’d you kill huh? You eat them afterwards?”

Brett growled at that while Liam eerily remained silent, his heart never changing its tempo. “You know, jackass, my parents always told me to not intentionally hurt a human. You’re all squishy and frail.”

“Pft, what parents? You’re Alpha is gone cause of you and your brothers. Musta high tailed it out of town after finally wising up you’re not worth it.”

Tension ran high around the crowd that had slowly built up around Liam and the senior. Brett watched in horrid fascination Liam went slightly slack but his heart rate flew through the roof before he stared at the senior. “I think I’ll kill you now.”

Brett did not actually see Liam move, but he did suddenly find Liam pinned to the floor with both Aiden and Ethan holding an arm, knees digging into their little brother’s back. Liam thrashed and tried to get to the offensive senior who rightly looked pale, but still held his own scowl.

“Pillars, Liam!” Aiden hissed as he fought with keeping Liam restrained.

Liam surged but Ethan thrust his face to the floor. “No! I’ll kill him! Papa wouldn’t leave us! Neither would dad!”

“Yeah right, no one wanted you and some fags adopted you.”

This had all three Stilinski-Hale boys growling, eyes flashing cool blue. Ethan lisped around his fangs. “Leave before we let him go and help him kick your ass.”

The senior began to walkaway, the crowd parting for his passage. “He’s a little bitch and you know it!”

Liam snarled and growled as the senior disappeared around the corner before Liam was sandwiched between his brothers in a hug. Brett was confused. Why didn’t they just punch the guy or something? There’s no reason why Liam didn’t put the human in his place.

An unfamiliar scent had Brett turning to see Garrett from last week standing with an arm around a pretty dark haired, dark skinned girl near a guy with spiked up brown hair and the source of the unfamiliar scent. Brett zeroed in his hearing at the venomous looks on all three faces as Garrett’s lips began to move. “Such utter crap. Kevin is lucky Ethan and Aiden showed up when they did.”

The other guy actually snarled and his eyes flashed golden yellow, startling Brett as he had not scented another wolf in school last week, but then again, this guy didn’t smell like a wolf. “I told them both about the stupid rumors flying around just five minutes ago and they wanted to find Liam since he wasn’t answering his phone. Apparently, he’s had a short fuse all morning.”

The girl hissed through her teeth. “We should do something about Kevin, set him as an example for messing with Ethan, Aiden or Liam.”

Garrett hugged her as her fingers gripping his forearm tightened. “No murdering, Violet. Remember that will get your thrown out of the HIT program.”

Violet, as he now knew her name, rolled her eyes. “Only if I’m caught. I bet Theo would help me. Help me bury a body, coyote?”

Theo smiled and it was all fangs. It was surprisingly disconcerting to Brett. Who were these people and why did they care about Liam?


	12. A gentleman is simply a patient wolf. ~ Lana Turner

The glare of the autumn afternoon sun blasted onto the lacrosse field much like it had a week ago. The faint scent of the coming chill in the evening air was slightly creeping in, but still held off at the moment, forced away by the smell of grass, dirt, and sweat. Brett huffed and wiped the sweat from his brow and pulled his shirt off his drenched chest as he rested one hand on a knee to brace himself from not falling over. Many of the old players on the team huffed and panted, but still stood on two feet while almost all of the new players were plastered to the ground, sucking in big breaths. The hum of an electric cart was accompanied by shrill whistles and Coach’s incessant yells coming through his megaphone despite being strapped together to keep his broken collarbone in place. “You call that running?! This is completely unacceptable! Bunch of lazy bastards. What the hell kind of conditioning have you NOT been doing?! God’s sake, look at those guys!” Coach gestured towards Ethan, Aiden, Liam, and Violet obviously sweaty but talking lightly amongst each other. “Now that, that is some prime physical conditioning! Let that be your lithium test on what you’re striving for!”

Aiden smirked. “Litmus test, Coach.”

“Whatever! Wonder Twin powers: activate! Get these sorry excuses of meat running drills. I’m going back to my office for an inappropriate iced tea as I contemplate where I went wrong in my life.” Coach pulled on his aviators as his electric cart hummed away.

Brett straightened his tall frame up from where he was still sucking in wind as he glanced to Garrett and Theo off to the sides as well, both of whom were panting away as Ethan and Aiden came striding over. All the players, new and old, tensed in the devilish smirks that played on their lips, except for Liam, Violet, Garrett, and Theo, who just rolled their eyes as Ethan clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “Fun time! I think it’s time for some passing and breaching drills!” A collective groan from all the players had Brett curious as to what was about to happen as Ethan rolled on. “Now, now. I’m not as evil as to have you do both second week into the season. Split into two groups. Seniors and Sophomores, over there. Freshmen and Juniors, there. Violet, you’re with me. Garrett, go with Aiden. Group one are going to be practicing passing while trying to not get intercepted by Garrett and Aiden. Group two, you’ve got to get past Violet and I and score on the goal.”

There was a small collective sigh from most of the team as they realized Ethan and Aiden would be separated from each other during the drills. Facing the twin co-captains was a horribly daunting task and most of the underclassmen shuddered at the thought.

Brett suddenly felt a sense of pride grow within. This was a perfect chance to establish his prominence in the team, at least for the foreseeable future. The only challenge will be dealing with Ethan or Aiden given that they were the only wolves to deal with at the moment. Liam was going to be participating with the rest of the team and obviously since Theo was just a coyote, there wasn’t any need to concern himself with anyone else except for the co-captains.

The cushy sound of trampled grass filled the air as Brett and the rest of the Freshmen and Juniors walked together in a herd towards one goal where Violet and Ethan stood in pads and long lacrosse sticks planted in the ground both looking like true guardsman standing in front of a throne. Ethan stepped forward. “Form one line right there. You will take turns coming at us.”

“Shouldn’t there be two strong defenders?” One of the new guys at the front of the line asked. The question was something on Brett’s own mind, but hadn’t had a chance to vocalize.

Ethan stared at the player. “There are two strong defenders. If you think just because Violet is a girl you are going to have an easy time, think again.”

Brett lightly scoffed as, Ethan raised a gloved hand to which Violet fist bumped before both picked up their sticks and dropped into steady stances as they bounced on their toes and swayed from side to side. It seemed there was no specific sound off to start. The attacker at the front of the line scooped up the ball and made a mad dash towards the goal. The poetry in the way Violet and Ethan moved was a thing of beauty as the two shuffled with Ethan suddenly in front and Violet behind him. The attacker stuttered to a stop and danced a moment as he eyed Ethan and tried to decide where to move. It was a second later when Brett watched in amusement as Violet came around Ethan in one fluid motion and bulldozed the attacker to the ground. Using her smaller size to her advantage, Violet had hidden behind Ethan and when the newbie focused too much on the large imposing figure of the wolf, she came in and got in a solid shoulder tackle that sent the newbie flat on his back. The attacker stared at the afternoon sky in a daze and Ethan and Violet crossed their sticks like knights before turning back to the waiting line. Brett heard a few swallows and the elevated hearts of a few new players as they realized that this wasn’t going to be a cakewalk for them after all.

After three other players go down in grassy glory, it’s Brett’s turn to step up. The young wolf pulled his helmet on and stood proudly as Ethan and Violet retreated a few steps back. Brett could feel his wolf within preen a little at the deference to his prowess. Brett scooped the ball up and trotted forward casually.

The first step Brett took with the ball in his pocket was met with Ethan and Violet charging him at full steam. His wolf within howled with glee as a ferocious smile flashed his fangs as he charged as well. Cleats tearing into the ground felt viscerally satisfying as Brett bull rushed at Ethan.

The co-captain’s arms pumped as he tore the turf, eyes locked on the wolf in front of him. Ethan could feel his wolf within howl in territorially glee at finally taking facing the invader head on. Brett may be ward to his parents, but Ethan still chaffed. There was a primal drive to fight Brett and protect his pack. Ethan felt his eyes flash a moment as his wolf within practically snarled when an even more startling flashed through his mind. The sense to kill.

Snapping to his sense, Ethan quickly side lunged out of the way, shocking Brett and honestly, shocking himself as well. Brett had tracked Ethan with his eyes and never saw Violet trailing behind Ethan. The very same move he had see them use at the start except that Violet instead bent low and crashed into Brett’s side. Given her shorter size, she couldn’t out right knock Brett down, but the ricochet effect caused Brett to spectacularly unbalance and completely go ass over teakettle. Brett’s brain is currently rattled and he is most definitely seeing stars for the moment before Ethan’s face looms over his own. “You ok there? Vi got a nice shot on you and you were about as graceful as a drunk moose.”

Brett shook his head to clear the bats from his belfry before he slowly sat up and took his helmet off. “Yeah, I’m alright.”

Ethan nodded. “I warned you not to take her lightly just because she’s a girl.”

“But she’s just a human!”

Ethan raised an eyebrow at that. “So is one of my folks.”

“Oh please, he’s got magic and literally knows kung-fu.”

Ethan shook his head as he stood up. “My dad was amazing before all that. He saved me and my brothers with nothing but his will and his blood.”

Brett quirked up at that but Ethan was already walking away, back to the rest of the line. Once again, Brett wondered at this mysterious past that loomed over the Hale Pack. Shame also began to fill up inside. Aside from his one moment where he had thrown Liam into the lockers, he’d been repeatedly pummeled and knocked around. He should be doing better than this!

For his part, Ethan kept his eyes focused on Violet as he placed a hand over his heart. The growling and howling inside was stronger than he had ever felt. He recited his Pillars but he felt the rage burning inside. Was he starting to lose control of his wolf?

~~~~~~

The clearing was quiet as Derek sat facing Stiles, both seated in a lotus pose. The Alpha Pair had extended their left hands and clutched them together as their right hands were pressed together just between them. With eyes gently closed, Derek could feel the gentle breeze around and picked up on the whisper of wind through the autumn foliage. It felt weird, this limited perception of his world around him. He had to remind himself that this is how his husband could sense the world, not counting his weird sense of danger. Being a born wolf, Derek had never known this feeling of the world being muted down on him. In a way, it has been disconcerting, but after a week, he’s gotten used to not having so much information bombarding him.

Derek was brought out of his thoughts as he felt his skin tingle as Stiles began to work his magic. A prickling sensation almost like the feel of mouthwash filling his mouth began to travel up his right arm except it was also pleasantly warm as seeping into a sauna. Stiles was feeling the _qi_ in Derek, trying to see if he could find out anything by taking an examination within. Derek closed his eyes and he felt the sensation spread up to his shoulder and then down to his chest and back. Shivers ran up and down his spine as he felt the sensation continue to spread down to his abdomen as it spread to the other half of his chest and back.

This was supposed to be serious session where Stiles could try and figure out what happened to Derek’s wolf within, but it was beginning to be more sensual than serious as the sensation began to travel down his other arm and up his head.

Intellectually, Derek knew Stiles way of magic let him move and control the flow of _qi_ within the world but in a primal sense, this was Stiles using his conscious and will to literally explore Derek’s body at a very intimate level. That level began to travel towards his legs and to very intimate places. The prickling and warmth trailed down to his cock and all around his ass as it also reached the very tips of his toes and the top of his head. Derek sucked in a breath as he felt his lips begin to gently throb in time with the growing arousal in his cock and the hardening of his nipples. His entire body felt alive and wired. “Stiles…”

Suddenly, Derek felt their left hands disconnect and Stiles pulled his right hand away to be left with a cool tingle washing over him as the prickling warmth. He blinked desperately as he sucked in ragged breaths slumping as his head fell. It took him a moment before he looked up and could see Stiles was red in cheek and flushed, pupils blown wide, huffing for breath. “S-sorry, I didn’t know it would-would feel that i-i-intense.”

Derek clenched his fists in a desperate attempt to pull back from the edge. “It’s fine, Stiles. Did-did you at least find anything-g?”

“I think-k so.” Stiles swallowed desperately and Derek watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed. He suddenly had to rein in the desire to clamp his mouth on that long sinuous neck as Stiles cleared his throat. “Derek, what do you feel where you would normally s-s-sense your wolf?”

Derek felt his heart hammer as he watched Stiles slouch and rest his forearms on his knees, where Derek could see the muscles flexing in his arm and the sensuous fingers he knew oh so well before he once again pulled himself back. “It sort of-f f-feels vacant. It doesn’t feel like it’s empty or missing. I don’t know how to explain it. My wolf isn’t missing or dead, just not present within me.”

“I felt that too. When I was-was searching, I didn’t feel like your wolf was dead or-or anything. His den is there, but he’s away from it. When I was feeling around your soul-”

Derek swallowed the surprised squeak from Stiles as he dove onto his husband and kissed him into the ground, simply unable to fight the desire to hold back any longer. The crunching of leaves beneath their bodies felt like little fire crackers on his incredibly sensitive skin while his hands explored Stiles’ in a feeble and mediocre attempt to know the little details and caress he had been feeling just a moment ago with Stiles. By Mother Moon, he loved savoring his mate and judging by the probing he was feeling in his mouth as well as between their crotches, Stiles felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a shorter chapter than normal. I've been dealing with a death in the family so there's literally been little time for me to write. Things should be over soon so I will give you a bit more in the next chapter.


	13. Date Night

The bartender glanced up as he heard the clunking of heavy boots pounding their way into his little dive. His grizzled face scrunched as he scrutinized the new patrons carefully. These two weren’t regulars of his and as one of the few roadside taverns on this particular highway, the bartender knew it was a frequent meeting place for the unsavory. It also paid to take note of the unsavory.

The two strangers, dressed more like day hikers than anything else, made their way to a table near the back of the bar near the ancient, yet still functional jukebox without even glancing at him. A scowl creased the grizzled man, but an unfortunately familiar voice captured his attention.

“Barkeep! Two of your finest ales!”

“I swear to God, I will leave you at the house next time if you keep saying that.”

“Come on, it’s funny!”

“No, it’s not.”

The bartender silently agreed. These two he sadly has served booze to multiple times and the problem with them was the fact that they were almost the types that he would have thrown out and banned. Young, arrogant, demanding, bullish, impulsive, and loud. These two, wearing collegiate track suits, would not be out of place getting smashed at a kegger at the beach or stumbling down the street after a night out at seven pubs. Their redeeming qualities were that their pockets were deep and that while they did get royally pissed off their arses, they never caused trouble for the bartender. Nothing broken, no fights, they were just annoying as hell.

The bartender was already reaching for their preferred poisons but a shake of the head from the more sensible of the two shook his head and grabbed the annoying one and headed off towards the back of the bar with the two strangers. The bartender squinted suspiciously as the obnoxious regulars sat down with the strangers. A flash of red had the bartender tensing, but he made a mental note that he had a call to make later. He hated Mondays.

~~~~~~~

Brett watched from the doorway of the den confused as Ethan, Aiden and Liam continued to construct this towering monstrosity made of bed sheets, pillows, blankets and random stuffed animals all centered around the couch and love seat which had been pushed together as Sly, Alex, Jordan, and Izzy laughed and giggled as they kept instructing their older cousins to build it bigger. Little Bailey quietly gummed on his stuffed giraffe from his playpen off to the side; the twins and Liam constantly throwing a quick glance and smile over their shoulder to make sure he was okay.

It was Friday night and all the parents were having a night out for themselves. It had been Liam’s idea sometime back to having the pack pups ( _“Aww!” “Papa! You stop that right now!” “But you called yourselves ‘pups’ without me! I love it!” “Ugh!”)_ staying at their house for the evening so the wolves and mates could have a night out for some fun as well as allowing the little ones to bound with each other as well as with their older cousins. After all, they were the future of the Hale Pack. Normally, the Stilinski-Hale boys were just coming home from Lacrosse practice to see their parents cleaning up the remnants of kid friendly food as Sly politely tries to help Derek with the dishes as Stiles attempts to clean Alex and Jordan’s faces and attempting to get a stain out of Izzy’s shirt. Little Bailey watches from his baby bouncer with occasional squeal of being with new people not his mom and dad. After Stiles and Derek are shooed out the door as well, Ethan and Aiden begin herding the kids into the den while Liam get’s supplies. Movies, books, music, games, and snacks are for the most part staples.

Obviously things had not gone as schedule considering the whole debacle two weeks ago, but the routine was back this week and really, the pack parents needed the breather. From healing to research, down time was definitely in order.

Brett for his part simply shook his head and made his way back to his and Liam’s room. Liam scowled at Brett’s back, but a tug at his shirt had Liam turning to see Izzy staring up at him. “Liam, can we hear stories? Please?”

Liam smiled as he picked up Izzy around the waist and lightly tossed her in the air, her little eyes shining golden yellow a moment before she landed in his large hands. “Sure Bitty Izzy, what kind of stories do you want to hear?”

Izzy squealed a moment but Ethan popped his head from behind a towering bed sheet. “No scary stories!”

Aiden noticed Sly’s shoulders relaxed as Jordan and Alex just stared at everyone while Izzy pouted her lips and scowled as well. She most definitely took after Aunt Erica. “Izzy, you know scary stories can give you nightmares.”

Liam could see the tension rising in the little wolf and tried a diversionary tactic. “Hey Sly, wanna hear a secret?”

The little Asian boy blinked in surprise while Izzy, Jordan, and Alex all perked up with curiosity. “Um, I guess?”

“Ok, but only because you’ve been behaving so well.” Liam winked at Sly who seemed to catch on when Izzy began to bounce in Liam’s arms while Jordan and Alex squealed as they grabbed onto Liam’s leg in excitement. Being little more than toddlers, Liam only heard excited gibberish from the two near his knees. “Ok, ok! How bout you guys head inside the Fort of Awesome while Ethan get us snacks, Aiden can pop in Iron Giant and I’ll tell you a secret story.”

Ethan glared at his younger brother. “Did you seriously just use the pups to get out of your turn at snack duty?”

Aiden glared as well. “Did you seriously just the pups to get us to watch Iron Giant again?”

Alex, Jordan and Izzy stilled and turned to the scolding twins with the most forlorn puppy eyes in existence. Uncle Scott had taught them well. Liam smiled, smugness radiating from his face as the elder wolves both sighed and walked off to do their duty, Aiden briefly stopping to pick up Bailey from the playpen and seated him on his forearm. Liam was definitely spending too much time with their dad. The littlest of the pack cooed at his new vantage point on Aiden’s shoulder before squealing and then excitedly gumming down on Aiden’s shirt.

Liam sat inside the blanket fort with four pairs of young eyes trained on him. Tapping his finger to his lips, Liam gazed up. “Well now, what kind of secret story should I tell you?” Glancing down, Izzy, Alex and Jordan looked on with wide-eyed innocence, eagerly anticipating a story. Sly, on the other hand, had sucked his lips in trying to either hold in a question or not blurt out whatever it was he had on the tip of this tongue. “What’s up, Sly?”

The young boy fidgeted briefly before indecision got the better of him. “WHY ARE YOUR EYES BLUE!”

Sly looked at the floor, utterly mortified at his own voice for shouting and the three little pups glanced at him so they missed the way Liam’s eyes flashed cool blue as well as stiffen in his seat. They would also miss the silence from the kitchen as well as the stillness from over near the entertainment center.

Liam cleared his throat, but his voice still came out strangled. “What makes you ask that, Sly?”

Sly played with his fingernail for a moment. “Um, well, Uncle Jacks, Scott, Boyd and Aunt Erica and Papi all have yellow eyes. I know Izzy and Jordan gots yellow eyes too. Only Uncle Derek and you guys gots different eyes. Derek’s a Alpha so I get why he’s got red eyes, but no one will tell me why you guys gots blue eyes.”

Izzy’s little nose suddenly sniffed out something that smelled cold and bitter to her nose. She didn’t like it at all but when she went to say something to Liam, she figured out the smell was coming. “Liam? Ok?”

Izzy’s cautious voice roused Liam from his reflection. “Yeah Bitty Izzy, I’m ok.” Liam took a moment to pull himself together. “Ok, so you all know what the secret on why my eyes are blue?”

The little pups nod, but hesitantly, hearing how rough Liam’s voice was. Aiden and Bailey snuggle their way into the fort as well by now, the Stilinski-Hale boys having a silent conversation with their eyes before Aiden shakes his head. Liam chews on his bottom lip a moment. He really doesn’t want to tell the pups and agrees that with Aiden’s silent disapproval. Ethan also appears at this moment, a bowl of diced strawberries, bananas and apples with little dipping bowls of caramel and chocolate situated on a tray with some bottles of water and juice boxed. Ethan caught Liam’s gaze and another silent conversation took place before Ethan nodded and held up his fingers an inch apart.

Liam slowly nodded. “When Ethan, Aiden and me were real, real small, we didn’t have a mommy or daddy to love us. A very bad man had us and wasn’t very nice. We had yellow eyes like everyone else until…until he made us do something very bad that makes us very sad.”

“Your eyes are blue because you still sad about what happened?” Sly asked, the other pups watching with rapt attention. Ethan and Aiden stared at everywhere but the pups or Liam.

“Yeah. Dad had found us by then, but the bad man took him. The bad man told us to do the bad thing or he would ki-”

“-HURT our dad.” Aiden interjected.

Liam choked off his words slightly before regaining his train of thought. “Yeah, yeah, he would hurt our dad if we didn’t do the bad thing he wanted.”

“So you did the bad thing?” Izzy asked quietly.

Liam nodded, not trusting his voice. It may have been years ago, but the albatross of guilt and shame still hung around their necks. Wallowing in his own misery, Liam startled himself when Izzy wrapped her little arms around his neck and hugged him tight. “Is ok Liam. You not bad. Promise we love you.”

Liam noticed that Ethan had little Jordan standing on his lap and Sly at his side hugging him while Alex had glomped onto Aiden from behind while Bailey seemed to nuzzle into his chest. Both twins looked positively gobsmacked before tentatively snuggling back and lightly crying. Liam’s own eyes began to tear up as he gently hugged Izzy.

Brett lay on his bed and stared into the air, his face set in a hard grimace.

~~~~~~

Erica roared viciously as she raked her claws at the young wolf that had ambushed her and Boyd as they were walking out of the movies. The young wolf growled viciously as he clutched at him stomach, holding in his intestines as he abdominal wall tried to heal itself closed. The she-wolf glanced to her left to see Boyd soundlessly holding up another wolf in his claws, choking off the air supply while he literally had another wolf underfoot. Well, more like under-boot consider he was digging the heel of his Doc Martin into the other wolf’s spine, but that was neither here nor there. The young wolf Boyd was calmly choking off had eyes flashing golden yellow and nashing his fangs as he fast was turning a brilliant shade of purple and red.

A snarl drew Erica’s attention back in front of her just into for her to pivot on her left foot and drive a right side kick straight into the young wolf she had gutted with her vicious looking stiletto heel straight to the family jewels. The she-wolf watched in immense satisfaction as she twisted her heel slightly, having knocked the wind out of the young wolf’s sails and the brass out of his balls, before yanking a bloody stiletto out of his groin. He went down like a sack of potatoes while Erica huffed, bring her foot up to examiner her shoes. “Damn it, I think the blood soaked through.”

Boyd glanced over this his wife as the purple-faced wolf stilled in his hand before he unceremoniously dropped him in a heap. “You could ask Jackson how to clean it. The man is a wonder with detergent and dry sheets.”

Erica strutted her way over to Boyd as he dug his boot heel with a twist, eliciting a cry of pain. A brief reprieve of pain had the young wolf whimpering before screaming as Erica driver her bloody women’s wear into the spine with evil twist. “You know, this had been a rather nice night too. Dinner was quiet, the movie was NOT animated and I was able to get my hands all over my man like a red-blooded teenager again. You know what often we get these kinds of nights? Once a week at best! And you! You and your wolfy wannabe friends have to interrupt it and ruin my shoes!”

A large hand dripped Erica’s shoulder. “Love, I think the whole unprovoked ambush should take priority.”

Blond hair flew as Erica glanced at Boyd. “Lydia got me these from New York! Straight from Dolce & Gabbana!”

“Oh, those are you thousand dollar, way to expensive shoes?” Erica only snarled as Boyd held up his hands and backed away. “Alright, alright.”

The she-wolf bent down, growls vibrating through her fangs, hot breath whispering across the back of the young wolf’s neck. “What the hell did you think you were doing?”

Whimpering in pain and in fear, the young wolf cried. “H-heard you losssst your Alpha. Would be easy pickings f-f-for our pack, new territory.”

Erica roared and drove her stiletto further into his back, eliciting a strangled dry. “We haven’t lost our Alphas!”

Boyd, on the other hand, felt his hackles rise and unceremoniously shoved Erica off the young wolf and hauled him back up into her claws, ignoring a rather indignant she-wolf. “Who told you our Alpha was gone?”

Choking for air, the young wolf uselessly tried to wrench the iron grip of Boyd. “Our Alpha heard, told us to form into groups, attack the pack.”

Erica’s phone began to play the _Dark Knight_ theme song at that moment. “Hi Stiles, yeah, we’ve been attacked too. Three wolves ambushed us coming out of the theater. No we’re fine. No seriously! No! You don’t have to come down!” Boyd snapped his attention to his wife who began to flail. “Stiles! Stiles, calm down! We’re fine! You don’t need to do anything! Stay with Derek! We absolutely do not need you here.” Boyd began to pray to Mother Moon as Erica began to run her fingers through her hair. “That’s it Stiles, calm down. Listen to Derek, we’re fine.”

Boyd let the young wolf drop to the ground where he lay gasping for breath as Boyd wiped the sweat from his brow. “You are so lucky our other Alpha isn’t coming.”

The young wolf looked up at Boyd as he wheezed for breath. “Other Alpha?”

Erica hung up on Stiles as he was getting a shoulder rub from Derek and hugged herself. “You’re a pack of idiots. We don’t just have an Alpha, we have an Alpha Pair and honestly, the one that’s not a wolf is the scarier one.”

“Scarier than an Alpha wolf?”

Erica’s phone began to beep out like the Kimmuincator and put it on speaker. “What’s the sitch, Wade?”

“Erica, please stop calling me that.”

“Sorry Danny, I can’t help it.”

“Whatever, Isaac and I just got jumped by some wolves outside the Jungle and after Isaac beat two of them senseless, I got the other one to talk. Apparently, they’re attacking the whole pack in small groups.”

Boyd spoke up. “We had some too.”

Danny swore under his breath. “Anyone hurt?”

Erica waved off the remark, even if Danny couldn’t see the gesture. “Nah we’re fine.”

“I’m gonna touch base with the others.”

A sigh left Erica’s lips. “Don’t bother with Stiles and Derek. They called us just a bit ago.”

“I’ll still touch base with them. I got a tip off they might be coming, but I didn’t think it was serious. This is pack is literally a large frat. Close to twenty wolves. Big egos and plenty of posturing.”

A notification on her phone alerted Erica to a new text. “ _Ally, Lydia, Jackson and I ambushed by wolves. Heading to Hale House. One wolf said they were attacking WHOLE pack!”_

Erica sucked in a breath while Danny cursed loudly as she turned to the young wolf, who was no longer a shade of puce. “Your pack isn’t planning to attack our pups are they?” An explosion was heard and the faint rumble of falling earth could be heard from a distance stunned Erica and Boyd.

The young wolf paled. “W-what was that?”

Danny snorted. “That was one of our Alphas.” The young wolf trembled, but Danny pressed on. “Erica, Boyd, get moving, we’ll meet you at the house. I’d bet you anything our Alphas are currently burning rubber.”

Danny didn’t even wait for an answer before he hung up. Erica and Boyd leveled ferocious glares at the only still conscious young wolf. “You better hope our Alphas are the last to arrive or there is no future for your pack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!


	14. "The ego is a fascinating monster." ~ Alanis Morissette

Perhaps it was because all the little pups were silent as their attention was riveted to the screen. Perhaps it was because the stillness that accompanied the Giant’s last word. Perhaps it had been something else entirely. Whatever the case maybe, Ethan turned to stare into the darkness of the Preserve and felt his hackles rise. A deep growl rumbled in his chest causing his twin to pause the movie. “Ethan? What’s wrong?”

Ethan glared through the window as he rose from his seat, handing little Bailey to Liam. Sly, Alex, Jordan, and Izzy watched their older cousin stalk to the window. Liam and Aiden could see the tension in Ethan’s shoulders and back as he flexed his fingers. The darkness of the early autumn night was almost sanctimoniously quiet but Ethan could hear the light footsteps in the woods. “Uzyskaj dzieci na dole. Istnieją wilki za drzewami.” 

Alex, Izzy and Jordan could hear the sharp rise in their older cousins’ heartbeats as well as scent the sharp, stinging scent of anger and fury as Liam and Aiden both got up and began to guide the pups into the fortified basement Derek had built for any type of feral situation. It also double nicely as a safety bunker. Ethan’s senses were on high alert and even sharper than normal as he kept trying to figure out just how many wolves were outside. “Brett, get down here.” Joints twitched jauntily as Ethan tried to rein in his wolf within. The wolves outside were closing in on the house and that just made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Soft footsteps down the stairs had Ethan turning to lock his gaze onto Brett, who held up his hands in silent surrender. “Easy, Ethan. You called me down remember?” A snort from Ethan had Brett finishing his descent as Brett glanced into the empty den. “Was sending the kids down necessary?”

Ethan felt his wolf within almost leap into his throat before he pulled it back as he glanced back over his shoulder. “I sense a lot of wolves in the woods. We’re not taking any chances with the pups’ safety.” Fangs fell in Ethan’s mouth as he rounded on Brett, flashing his cool blue eyes. “After all, wolves did attack us recently.”

It was with surprising amounts of control that Brett didn’t flinch at the sight of Ethan’s cool blue eyes glaring at him above a set of rather vicious looking fangs. Cold certainty held Brett’s nerves as he slowly, brought his hands up. “Calm down Ethan. I haven’t done anything.”

Ethan took a silent, but firm step forward. “And you don’t happen to know about any of your pack outside?!”

Muscles in his arms and shoulders began to ache with tension as Brett tried to control his body to not shiver. “I don’t have a pack anymore, remember?”

With a menacing surge, Ethan was nose to nose with Brett, filling his nose with the sharp, stinging scent of fury Ethan’s fury. “Do _not_ try to place blame of what happened to your pack when you came to our territory and attacked _us!_ ”

Cold sweat trickled down Brett’s spine as his throat constricted with fear, but was saved when soft steps preceded Aiden’s arrival and with Aiden carefully pulling his twin away. “Pillars, bro. We have pups to protect.”

Ethan sucked in a breath through his fangs as he recited the familiar mantra before turning to Aiden, looking normal. “Liam?”

Aiden placed his hands on both of Ethan’s shoulders, grounding him further. “Final line of defense. No matter how many show up, they can only go down to the basement in a single file and Liam should be able handle that on his own.”

Ethan nodded. “Call the pack?”

Aiden shook his head, but dug out his phone from his pocket. “Don’t need to, look.”

Glancing down at the screen, Ethan could see the various texts from most of the adults in the pack warning them of the immanent arrival of the other pack. Ethan glanced at Brett. “Seems it isn’t your pack after all.”

Brett visibly relaxed finally. “I already told you that.”

Aiden cocked an eyebrow at Brett. “You haven’t been very forth coming about your pack since you’ve been here. It’s not hard to be suspicious given what happened.”

“True.”

Ethan glanced at the window one more before looking at Brett again. “You sure you’re Alpha didn’t say anything to you about another attack or anything before ditching you?”

Brett was about to respond but stopped, confused with himself. “I-uh, I don’t think so.”

Squinting at Brett, Ethan’s voice came out low. “You don’t think so?”

Brett’s brows scrunched together. “I-I don’t remember…”

Aiden scowled. “What do you mean you-”

Ethan’s vicious growl as he rounded on the large bay windows to the den cut off his brother just as dark bodies crashed through the glass. Aiden and Ethan dropped into different fighting stances as Brett stood tall, claws at the ready and fangs set. Three strange wolves stood in the den snarling and growling as five more jumped into the window to land behind their vanguard. A once over had Brett noticing that all the wolves wore similar apparel with three Greek letters brandished on them all. Given their apparent ages, Brett actually scoffed. “They’re fucking frat boys!”

Twin snorts from Aiden and Ethan apparently were not what the frat pack expected as one of the vanguard trio stepped forward. “Why don’t you just fucking die already?!”

The twins stopped growling and the dead pan they gave him would have made their Uncle Boyd rather proud while Brett double blinked at the sheer stupidity of the…threat? The rest of the frat pack groaned and sighed. The atmosphere in the room was now greatly disappointing, not at all high strung as it was a moment ago as one frat pack wolf palmed his forehead. “I swear, leaving you at the house from now on…”

“Oh fuck you! Like you’re so suave!”

“I don’t have to be suave, I have to be composed.”

“Whatever! The rest of their pack should be dead by now so we just need to kill the pups and-”

The wolf was cut off, or rather, had been silenced with a pair of powerful open palmed punches that sent him flying out the window. The rest of the frat packs’ heads snapped to follow his sudden departure and then back to the prey, snarls on their lips and flashing golden yellow eyes faltered when they saw the cool blue eyes of Aiden and Ethan. Both wolves, having sent the annoying wolf flying, had pulled back into their preferred fighting stances, Ethan leaning forward on his toes with his clawed hands, figuratively and literally, in front of him while Aiden leaned back with his fists held up front. The frat pack noted that there wasn’t a whiff of fear wafting in the air. If anything, the sharp, stinging scent of anger was more present and it suddenly occurred to one or two of the frat pack that this was a bad idea. The silent reprieve was short lived as Aiden and Ethan flashed their cool blue eyes once more before roaring at the intruders and leapt into battle.

“ _Don’t let the opponent make the first move if they hesitate. Hesitation comes from indecision. Take the fight to them and dictate the fight how you want it.”_ Derek’s words echoed in Aiden’s mind as he front kicked one wolf into another while he went claw to claw with another more aware wolf. The wolf snarled and made a clumsy attempt at trying an overhead slash, which Aiden could see coming a mile away. Easily parrying the blow to the side, Aiden then drove his fist into the wolf’s unprotected chest, the satisfying snaps of ribs under his knuckles sending waves of pain through his opponent.

A soft crash behind him had Aiden glancing over his shoulder to see that Ethan had apparently grappled and then slammed another wolf into the a few of his pack mates, leading to a heap of bodies on the floor. Aiden smirked as the wolves around his twin took a step back. Another glance to the side, Aiden noticed Brett had not moved from where he stood and understood the young wolf literally filled the small hallways that lead to the basement like a barricade. Given his poor fighting skills in such a confined space, this was actually a smart move.

Aiden winced as he glanced back in front of him and could see the claws from one of the wolves he had kicked earlier had risen again without him noticing, a similarly cocky smirk on his lips as he twisted his claws and drove them into Aiden’s side more. _Tato_ would definitely have smacked him upside the head for looking away from his opponent in a fight. Snarling, Aiden jerked his right knee up and crashed his right elbow down to crush the wolf’s forearm. The frat pack wolf howled in pain as his bones snapped and feel cradling his arm. Aiden huffed a breath through his fangs as he held his right hand to the closing wound but felt an arm wrap around his throat, choking him. Instinct had Aiden reaching up and claw at the arm, but it was solid muscle and tightening.

The wolf behind him whispered in Aiden’s ear as his face began to turn red. “Think your hot stuff huh? Everyone knows kung fu guys can’t grapple worth shit.”

This was fortunately not the case as Aiden hopped up, putting his weight on top of the wolf before quickly hooking his feet behind the wolf’s knees. The sudden and unexpected shift in his center of gravity coupled with his own broken stance had the wolf toppling to the ground with Aiden crashing on top of him. The wind knocked out of him, his vice like arm around Aiden’s neck slacked just enough for him to break free. Rolling away towards the couches, Aiden yanked off one of the bed sheets still hanging from the Fort of Awesome and quickly wound it into a rope. Aiden dropped into another stance, the cloth rope between his poised hands.

The wolf got up, assisted by two of his pack mates as he glared and snarled. “Are you seriously going to fight us with a bed sheet?”

Aiden smirked and beckoned with his fingers. “If Jackie Chan can use a towel, I can use a bed sheet.”

The three wolves growled before leaping at Aiden. With a quick flip of his arm, Aiden snapped the bed sheet at right into the eye of a wolf, who clutched his face in a wailing howl before Aiden yanked the cloth back and used it to block a rake of claws from another wolf and kicking him back into his still howling companion. Not watching the two wolves land in a heap, Aiden turned to the third wolf as he attempted quick, clawed thrusts at Aiden. In a rather impressive display of hand-eye coordination, Aiden caught both hands from his opponent and gifted tied them with the bed sheet. Aiden smirked as he punched the wolf in the face.

Aiden’s victory was short lived as he felt himself being hauled backwards, strong arms wrapping around his from each side before he was brought up and slammed face first into the coffee table, shattering the beautiful carpentry. Shards of wood and splinters stabbed at his face as he felt hands on the back of his head pressing him down into the remains of the table as his arms remained pulled behind him. “You’ll be the last to die fucker! You can watch us kill the little ones first.”

A threat was on his lips before a roar shook the house and caused Aiden and his captors to look up. Ethan stood tall, two wolves choking in each hand while two bodies lay motionless at his feet. Aiden felt the pressure rise off his head and gave him a better look at his twin. Unfortunately, the view scared him. Ethan’s mouth hung open and not four but eight fangs could be seen. Ethan’s face was ridged with even more prominent edges as Ethan’s eyes flashed blue with a strange hint of red in their centers. Looking carefully, the claws on Ethan’s hands were longer and darker than normal. In a word, Ethan looked one way: monstrous.

The wolves in Ethan’s hands were slack now and positively puce in the face as he let the drop into heaps on the ground before he slowly began to stalk his way over to Aiden. “Take your hands off my brother.” Aiden shivered as Ethan’s distorted voice rolled over him but immediately felt his arms fall as the last two standing wolves quickly retreated. Panting for a moment, Aiden gingerly got up as the two wolves behind him cowered in fear considering Ethan stood between them and the open window they had used as an entrance.

The familiar engine roar of Derek’s Camaro rolled up to the house before two doors slammed with the engine still running outside. Aiden let out a weak sigh as a moment later the front door slammed open and he heard the familiar sound of his parents yelling, “KIDS!”

“We’re in the den, _Tato._ ” Aiden called out softly.

Thunderous footsteps lead up to a fuming Stiles and worried Derek into the den where Derek had to grab Stiles by the back of his shirt before he face-planted after tripping on one of the unconscious wolves. Silence hung in the air except for a barely recognizable Ethan growling and breathing heavily. The only two conscious frat pack wolves huddled together in fear as Aiden stood on shaky legs. After glancing around the room, Stiles turned to Derek with a silent question. Derek nodded towards the hallway leading to the basement door. “Go, check on the pups. I’ll deal with Ethan.”

“It’s okay, _Tato.”_ Liam said, leading the pups up with Brett at the rear of the line. “We’re safe. No one got past Brett.”

Stiles looked at Brett with such warmth and pride in his eyes that the young wolf slightly blushed. This, this was a weird and new feeling to him.

“Ethan.” Derek called out as he gently made his way into the den. Stepping over the remnants shattered glass, Derek slowly advanced. “Ethan, come back to me son. Come back.” Ethan huffed and growled viciously, startling a squeak out of the two frat pack wolves. Derek cautiously, gently placed a hand on Ethan’s shoulder and felt the tension before giving it a gentle squeeze. “Pillars, Ethan. Pillars.”

Ethan’s ragged breathing began to steady. In and out between the octet of fangs he hissed as a voice called to him. It was a warm and pulled him from his rage. “ _Pillars, Ethan. Pillars._ ” With the prompt, Ethan began to go over the family mantra in his mind. The sea of rage that had swallowed him up began to recede and soon, eight fangs became four and then none, red pierced blue eyes to cool blue to chocolate brown. Ethan could suddenly smell the scent of cedar, mint and jasmine. Wearily, Ethan turned and face planted into Derek’s comforting scent before slumping into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~

“Wow, those two twins are a handful, aren’t they?”

“I told you baiting that stupid pack into attack the Hale Pack was a smart idea.”

“Yes, _honey_ , I already agreed that it was.”

“Honestly woman, can’t you just let me gloat?”

“No, you’ll end up with a bigger ego than Paul.”

“At least it wouldn’t be as big as yours, _dear_.”

Taking her binoculars away from her eyes, Alpha Talbot squinted at her mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Uzyskaj dzieci na dole. Istnieją wilki za drzewami.** = _Get the kids downstairs. There are wolves beyond the trees._


	15. Memory Lane Needs An Expansion

Stiles bent his head to the right, trying to ease the tension in his neck. The creaks and pops from his spine had him groaning, his body telling him _just_ how long he had been sitting hunched over the kitchen table. It was well past midnight and only the sounds of the autumn night could be heard outside. Brett, Liam and Aiden were resting in the living room after the adrenaline filled night while Derek had carried Ethan up to his room. The rest of the pack had dispersed back to their homes with pups in tow. A mug of tea suddenly slides under his nose before a large, warm hand gripped his neck and gently massaged the tension away. “Stiles, you need to rest, you know.”

Groaning in pleasure, Stiles arched his head back, exposing his long, sinuous neck. “God, I love your magical hands, Derek.”

Derek smiled as he stood behind Stiles and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ neck hugging from behind, tucking his nose behind Stiles’ ear and taking a whiff of the faint smell of his husband. Stiles hummed in love as he closed his eyes, leaning his head against Derek’s while grabbing one of the muscled forearms across his neck. His husband chuckled. “As much as curly fries?”

“Hmm…let’s not get crazy here.”

A smirk played on Derek’s lips before he placed them just behind Stiles’ ear and breathed softly. “We can go crazy elsewhere if you want.”

Shivers ran up Stiles’ spine as he dropped his chin to those muscle-corded forearms around his neck. “Derek, you know we have to get all this work taken care of…”

Derek snuffled into the hinge of Stiles’ jaw. “Fine, be that way.”

Stiles felt the warmth of his mate’s arms disappear and he sighed. “Incorrigible.”

Sitting next to Stiles and entwining his right fingers into Stiles’ left fingers, Derek glanced at the veritable pile of papers purloining precious parking space on the table. “You know you’re going to have to clean this all up if you want me to serve dinner here for all of us.”

“Don’t remind me. I’m this close to telling Chris and Victoria that we’re abandoning the territory and dragging you and the pups to New York.”

“ _Tato!_ We’re not pups,” came the cry from the living room.

“Liam! I housebroke you at the age of three! I get to call you pups!”

Brett’s voice carried over Liam’s indignant sputtering. “Dude, you had to be housebroken? Not potty trained?”

“OH MY GOSH! _TATO!”_

Derek snickered. “At least he didn’t direct that to me for once.”

Stiles hummed in agreement as he took a sip of the warm tea. “I think it has to do with just getting to that teenage time frame of trying to not be viewed as a child.”

A gentle smile graced Derek’s lips. “I have to say, I was very surprised when we got in here and found out that Brett had stood by the pack, not just standing off to the side. Acting as a line for the pack pups, that’s a big deal for wolves.”

Stiles smiled. “I know, remember who it was that happened to train three knuckle headed wolves in high school? You could probably give me a doctorate on lycanthropy at this point. And I agree. Brett’s a bit stuck up, but we’re wearing him down! He’s a great kid and pretty damn brave to stand against those wolves. I mean, Liam, Ethan and Aiden have the confidence that comes from being trained in kung fu for more than ten years, but Brett doesn’t have that assurance and he still stood his ground. Makes me very proud for him to be ours, even if we only have him temporarily.”

Still smiling, Derek picked up the nearest piece of paper and skimmed it a minute. “You left out the part of Ethan going feral.”

Stiles drummed his fingers on the table as he glanced to the ceiling, not seeing where Ethan was sleeping above them. “I’m afraid to.”

Derek sighed heavily. “I know, but we have to be responsible of our own pack if we want the rest of the others in our territory to respect our sanctions. We can’t play favorites with our own pack, as much as I want to hide our pups.”

Waving away the thought, Stiles focused his attention to his husband. “It’s not that. I’m just not sure it was Ethan actually going feral.” Derek double blinked so Stiles rolled on. “In all the research I’ve ever done, I’ve never come across anything that described what happened to Ethan. That wasn’t a wolf going feral, you know it.”

Derek chewed on his lower lip a moment. “I could try to ask mom about what’s going on. Maybe she knows what’s happening.”

Stiles stared down into the swilling tea dregs. “Let’s hope so…I’m afraid of what will happen to Ethan...”

~~~~~~

Alpha Talbot easily loped her way along the trail as she and her mate traversed the Preserve. “I gotta say, those twins are something. Did you see the way they could go HI-YA and all that?”

Adjusting the rifle on his shoulder, her mate rolled his eyes. “Yes _dear,_ it goes to show that they seemed to be properly trained to fight, unlike Bratt.”

“Do not give me that disrespectful tone just because Bratt is a push over. He get’s it from you,” Alpha Talbot accused.

“Please let’s not fight about this. We both know he is our sire and no matter what, he’s useless.”

She sighed as they stopped at the roadside where their SUV was parked. Alpha Talbot leaned a hip on the car side as her mate opened the back and brought out the gun case. “I don’t understand it though, with the two of us as parents and everything we’ve done for the kid, he should be the apex predator of the world!”

A sigh from the back of the SUV signaled for her to hop into the driver side as her mate hopped into the passenger side. “I don’t know what to tell you.”

Alpha Talbot lightly banged her head on the steering wheel a moment before she sat back up and glanced at her mate. “Any update from Kitty and Paul?”

He pulled out their phones from the drink holders, where they had been charging, to check for messages. “Paul says he’s convinced another pack to come to Beacon Hills, they should arrive within two weeks. Kitty says her lead is a no go so she's going to meet up with Paul and finish their last assignment we gave them together.”

Alpha Talbot smiled with all her teeth. “I love it when a plan comes together!”

~~~~~~

Brett stared at his large hands as he ears burned listening to the Alpha pair speaking about him in the kitchen. Warmth was curling in his stomach and a small smile was playing on his lips, both sensations leaving him to wonder. Wonder why and what was causing both.

“That’s is well earned pride you’re feeling.”

Brett glanced up to see Aiden looking lofty from his spot in the recliner, slurping down a rather dubious looking drink that Stiles had prepared for him and Liam that looked yellow with black dots in it and some really, really large straws. Stiles had offered to make him a _zhēn zhū nǎi chá_ , but Brett gave him a crazy eye at the odd drink. Still, Liam and Aiden drank blissfully as Brett folded his hands together. “I’m not sure it’s really worth all that much.”

Liam snorted as he smacked his lips. “ _Tato_ and papa don’t praise lightly and will equally chew you out for the stupid shit as well.”

“And what they said about you not knowing how to fight like we do and still standing on the line? That’s something definitely noteworthy,” Aiden added.

Brett glanced from younger to older boy. “Stiles mentioned how you guys have been trained in kung fu for more than ten years. You guys must have started young, right?” Aiden and Liam both stopped drinking at the same moment and Brett had the horrible insight to guess why as he sat back into the couch. “This has something to do with what Liam told Sly tonight.”

Aiden stared down into the straw. “You heard.”

Brett shrugged with one shoulder. “Wasn’t hard. Werewolf hearing.”

Liam leaned forward and placed his drink on the coffee table before he quietly got up and promptly walked out of the room. Aiden watched his little brother walk into the kitchen before he brought his gaze to Brett’s. “You don’t know our history, do you?”

Brett nodded. “Alpha Derek once said I didn’t know enough about your family history and Liam said something about not knowing what he’d been through the other night. This all ties in to why you guys have blue eyes, doesn’t it.”

A groan escaped Aiden’s lips as he clanked the recliner back into an upright position, elbows on his knees with the drink still between his hands. Brett sat up as well as Aiden sucked in a deep breath, heaved a heavy sigh and looked up. “What was it like for you growing up?”

The question caught Brett off guard. “Um, I dunno. My mom and dad were just…there and stuff? I’m not sure how to explain it.”

Aiden smiled, but it wasn’t saccharine in any way. “Most people generally say that. It’s not that weird or out of place.” He took a sip of his drink, Brett watching the odd little ball going up the straw and Aiden chewing it a moment before placing the drink down and slouching wearily. “Us three, Liam, Ethan and I, are born wolves but we never really knew our parents.”

Brett leaned forward, listening intently. “I figured you guys were adopted.”

Aiden shook his head and stared off to the side where family pictures hung on the wall. “We’re not really adopted in a way. Our _Tato_ is Stiles even if he isn’t biologically our sire. I met him when Ethan and I were around five, Liam was two.” Aiden blinked and his gaze glassed over. “I didn’t realize it at the time, but that was the best day of my life.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because it was the first time I’d ever had someone to care for me,” Aiden breathed softly. The incredulous look on Brett’s face melted away as Aiden continued. “It’s like trying to remember an echo at this point, but I can vaguely recall a woman. I assume she was my mother, I don’t really know. Ethan and I were probably three or four when…when we were sold to Old Dragon.”

Brett’s lungs and heart hitched in unison before he had to consciously remind them to work. Swallowing the hint of bile rising in his throat, Brett let out a shaky breath. “Sold?”

Nodding, Aiden pulled his arms around him. “To the Lau Family, a big Chinese mafia family slash criminal organization. Old Dragon was I guess our-our owner if you want to get technical. As he told it, mom liked to roll the bones too often and sold us to make quick cash. Old Dragon had us for two years I think.” Aiden shook his head. “Sorry, I’m only guessing.”

Brett’s strangled voice came out a little quiet. “I don’t mind.”

Aiden chuckled darkly. “Well, two years Old Dragon treated us like dogs. About a year into it, they brought Liam into our room and basically told us to take care of him. Had to be about a year old at the time and these goons wanted two four-year-olds to care for a baby? Life…life was really hard.” Aiden smiled softly as he stared through Brett, into the past. “But then they threw _Tato_ at us after a year or so after we had Liam with us. He was really hurt and beat up, but from that day forward, he took care of us. _Tato_ taught us so many things in just a few months and we were eating better too. We learned our letters and numbers. We weren’t hungry anymore, we had real food. Not just a bowl of rice here and there. Meat, fruit, vegetables. Things weren’t good, but it was still bad. The worst part was-” Brett froze in his seat as he watched this massive nineteen-year-old young wolf cry and rubbed his eyes. It was obvious that his past still haunted him, Liam too obviously given his reaction the other night. “The worst part was that Old Dragon would beat _Tato_ instead of us now.”

Audibly swallowing around the knot in his throat, Brett sat up, neck creaking from tension. “Why?”

A mirthless laugh escaped Aiden’s lips as he snarled. “Because we weren’t kids to him. We were property! Wanted us to grow into the best act dogs he could take anywhere. Look like humans, fight like beasts!” Aiden’s snarl softened away. “ _Tato_ didn’t do that though. We were always kids to him. I don’t really remember when, but he became a dad too us in that hellhole.” Brett sat back, his muscles aching from held in tension as Aiden looked past him into the past. “Old Dragon decided to send all of us back to Hong Kong after some time, I’m not sure how long it was after _Tato_ came but it was a while. Never knew why we were sent there, just threw us in a shipping container.”

“That had to be horrible for you all…” Brett whispered, his shoulders shaking.

Aiden surprised him by laughing lightly and relaxing his posture. “Best fucking thing to happen to us.”

“And now you lost me.”

A smirk very similar to the one Brett had seen on Stiles’ face before played on Aiden’s face. “We escaped just after we got to Hong King. We got lost in the city and hid out for a few years. _Tato_ raised us alone, on the streets doing what he could to keeps us clothed and fed while keeping a low profile. We couldn’t be sure what kind of connections the Lau Family had in the city. Took us years to get home to the US.”

Brett’s brow furrowed. “You could have just gone to the US Embassy to get home right.”

Aiden shook his head. “ _Tato_ explained later that they had to have someone pretty high up in the Embassy to get through so much illegal importing and exporting. Didn’t want to risk it. He stumbled upon on a small Shaolin school eventually that basically took us in.”

“And where you guys learned kung fu.”

“What’s surprising is _Tato_ is apparently some super prodigy at it all. It’s how he learned magic. None of us three could do magic, its really complicated and yet simple at the same time, but kung fu came pretty easy. Us three favor _Hei hu quan_ _while_ _Tato_ _knows that and_ _Shéquán_ _to counter it._ ”

Brett double blinked. “Talk to me like I don’t speak another language…”

Aiden chuckled. “Sorry, we’re polyglots in this family. We three use Black Tiger Fist kung fu whereas _Tato_ knows that as well as Snake Fist kung fu. About the time me and Ethan turned ten and Liam was seven, we made out way back here.”

Brett thought about it all and something didn’t click. “Ok, but why are your eyes blue? You skipped that I think.”

Aiden closed his eyes and hunched in on itself. It was impressive and frightening how small he had some how become. “Just before we left Hong Kong, _Tato_ had been seeing a man, someone he really loved. Basically had been dating him for months even though we were essentially homeless, living at the Shaolin school and earning our keep, I think Shui was a small sense of being normal _Tato_ wanted in our crazy ass lives.” Brett watched as Aiden wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered. “Turned out that Shui didn’t care about _Tato_ the same way. In fact, he found about the reward being offered by the Lau Family for us three and turned _Tato_ in. When we got to where he was being held,” Aiden sucked in a ragged breath, “Old Dragon was there. _Tato_ was almost killed in front of us if we didn’t kill some other guy Old Dragon had with him…”

The blood drained from Brett’s face. “He forced you guys to kill someone when you guys were ten and-and Liam was like seven?”

Another dark chuckle escaped Aiden’s lips. “I think we were actually nine and six. _Tato_ figures we were ten and seven by the time we got home. But yeah…Old Dragon ordered us to kill someone or…or he’d kill _Tato_ instead.”

“That’s sick and perverted!”

Aiden blinked his eyes open blearily and shrugged. “He got what was coming to him in the end.” Brett watched the jaw muscles in Aiden’s face slightly bulged as he grit his teeth. “We would do anything for _Tato_.”

“Yeah, I don’t doubt that.”

Rolling his eyes, Aiden glared at Brett. “Whatever. I know you think you _love_ your folks but kids that grew up in the apple pie life? Don’t know jack shit when it comes to really loving someone.”

Brett’s own brow lowered as he glared back. “The fuck are you trying to say?”

Aiden’s fangs made an appearance. “You tell me this: would you kill for your folks? Huh?! Would you?! Tell me you’d kill for them and I’ll let it slide, but you tell me you’d kill for them?”

Brett’s own fangs and his golden yellow eyes flashed. “Damn right I would and I did before!”

Waving away the remark, Aiden’s eyes flashed cool blue and bored into Brett, his fingers gripping the recliner as he dug his claws into the leather. “No, don’t tell me you killed someone and expect it to be the same. I bet your parent’s ordered you to kill someone and you went along and did it huh? You killed _because_ of them, that’s not the same as killing _for_ them. Tell me: would you kill _for_ your parents?! Are they worth it!”

Brett snarled for a moment but then stopped, looking confused and frightened at the same time. “I-I don’t remember.”

Aiden blinked away the cool blue from his eyes as he raised an incredulous eyebrow at the teen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dropped a pebble in the last chapter. Did you guys catch it? The waves are starting to show more in this chapter.  
> 


	16. Flowers grow out of dark moments. ~ Corita Kent

Tension was high the following week for the pack. Nerves were raw, tempers were hot and words were colored with too much anger. Fears ran wild as Danny informs the pack of another encroaching pack from one of his sources and strains his magic to their limits to keep an eye and ear out for any strange occurrences so as not to be taken by surprise like the last time. Isaac worries about the toll it takes while Sly is scared new daddy will get hurt. Allison and her parents begin to go over any available reports from the Hunter network as Scott, Jackson, Boyd, and Erica patrol the territory with more vigor while trying to lead normal lives at their jobs. Lydia and Isaac are assigned babysitting duty with everyone taking turns hosting the pups location with Liam, Aiden and Ethan taking rotations outside of school.

Derek huffed as he hung up on his mother, falling into the kitchen chair with a wince. “Mom said she and Peter scoured the Hale archives and there is nothing they found that sounds even remotely like what happened to Ethan or me for that matter.”

Stiles leaned on his elbows and rubbed his tired eyes. “None of my research has any information on anything either. Even those creepy ass human skin books we still have in our library from the whole Sariel nonsense from a few years ago.”

Derek’s phone came to life. “Hey Lydia, whats up?”

“Derek, is Stiles nearby?”

“Yeah…”

“Put me on speaker.”

Derek pulled the phone away from his ear and tapped the screen. “Lydia, you’re worrying me.”

A light scoff came through the phone. “Harbinger of Death. I can’t help it.”

Stiles frowned at the phone, even if she couldn’t see him. “Is this call Wailing Woman related or did you just call to harass us?”

Lydia’s playful tone was gone with a sigh. “I’m picking up on something. I feel the noose closing in. Its slow so I don’t have a solid sense for it but I had to tell you.”

Derek pursed his lips a moment before he whispered, “Who do you sense Lydia?”

“I can’t tell, but its your family,” she breathed.

Stiles clasped his hands and cursed as Derek felt panic rise within. “Thanks Lydia. Keep us posted.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

Once the call dropped, Derek reached over and placed a large hand on Stiles bicep and squeezed gently. “We’ll be okay, you know?”

Stiles dropped his hands and fold his arms, his right hand landing on top of Derek’s still holding his arm. “I know you and I will, I’m worried about Ethan. You living as a human doesn’t bother me, it’s this unknown problem with our pup that makes me leery. We don’t have a good track record when it comes to mysterious occurrences.”

“True, but we always come through. We may get knocked down, but we get up again.”

Stiles snorted a laugh. “Never gonna keep us down, huh?”

Derek smiled. “Something like that.”

Stiles stared into Derek’s eyes, seeing the confidence and love. In the silence, he knew come hell or high water, they’d be ok. The moment was interrupted when Stiles’ phone went off.

~~~~~~

It would not be unreasonable to suspect that school was not a very conducive environment to relax one’s nerves considering the number of different stress factors that come into play. The sheer number of people in one location, the social dynamics between the different constructs within that population, competitions and deadlines set by teachers and peers alike can leave any student being crushed under the weight of it all. Toss in hormonal cocktails coupled with extenuating circumstances and something was bound to break.

Garrett spun a pencil on his finger as Violet spun her large Baoding balls in her left hand as they sat at the lunch table with Liam, Ethan and Aiden, watching the three young wolves listlessly move around their lunches. Given all that they had heard from Chris and Victoria about Friday night, its not surprising to find their friends pensive. Ethan especially looked liked he’d been run over and had bags under his eyes, which was strange given their healing factor as wolves.

“You alright Ethan,” Violet asked.

Ethan shook his head and ran a hand over his tired face. “No, I’m not. My nerves are shot to hell right now. I didn’t sleep at all the last three days.”

Aiden glared at his twin. “You should have listened to _Tato_ and Papa when they said you could skip today.”

Ethan sighed and glanced at Liam’s non-verbal snort that translated to a very snarky remark before addressing Aiden. “We’ve already missed enough school as is. Bro, you and I are graduating this year, final stretch and everything. I’m not slacking off now.”

Garrett leaned on his forearms. “Slacking off might do you good though. You literally look like you’re going to fall over any minute.”

“Guys, I swear I’m fine.”

Further musing was cut off as Brett arrived with Theo and Malia in tow. “Sorry we’re late, Harris caught Greenburg attempting to cheat and punished everyone with a lecture.”

Ethan and Violet snorted while Aiden and Garrett rolled their eyes. Liam smirked but never looked up from where he was fiddling with his sandwich. “Thank the moon Harris will finally retires by the time I get to him.”

Malia and Brett placed their food trays down as they sat down while Theo flopped his paper sack on the table dropping into his seat and plopped his head to the table. “I deem it unfair that you don’t have to suffer through Harris like the rest of us have to.”

Liam shrugged. “Perks of being the pack pup.”

“More like pack bitch.” Every head at the table snapped up and found Kevin standing just behind Liam, flanked by six of his rather large flunkies.

Ethan and Aiden stood up slowly. “What did you say?”

Kevin scoffed. “You didn’t hear me the first time with your super ears? Fucking awful excuses for mutts, aren’t you. I called him the pack _bitch._ ”

Growls rose all around the table as Malia and Theo grabbed onto Ethan and Aiden from surging forward while Liam shook with rage in his seat, fists clenched, not reacting to the hurtful words. Garrett and Violet also stood and glared at Kevin. “Leave Kevin. No one wants to listen to you being a jack ass and you don’t want to start something you can’t finish.”

A sneer lifted Kevin’s lips. “HA! You think I’m scared of these scrawny pack runts? They’re nothing but all bark.” Six heads bobbed along in agreement. “I bet we could take out their whole pack.”

Chairs scrapped all around as students surrounding the group ran away from the confrontation. Garrett and Violet paled at the threat as Liam leapt to his feet sending his chair crashing backwards as Ethan and Aiden fought against Malia and Theo. Garrett reached into his sleeves and grabbed both his _tokushu keibo_ as Violet unwound her long silk sash from her neck and dropped the metal Baoding balls into pockets at the end. “You fucking idiots! Get out of here before they kill you!”

Liam’s eyes flashed blue as his fangs and claws dropped before Garrett was able to get in front of the young wolf. “Liam, Liam, calm down.”

The youngest wolf stared past his friend to the smirking Kevin. “Move Garrett, move right now and I won’t have to hurt you.”

Violet found her sash in her hands as she stood in position with Garrett. “Liam, you know that as part of the Hunters In Training program, we’re obligated to stop you from hurting anyone.”

An arrogant laugh from Kevin was accompanied by chuckles from his muscle behind him. “Yeah, that’s right, freaks! You can’t touch me or they put you down like any other rabid dog.”

Aiden snarled and fought the claws that Theo had sunk into his shoulders trying to hold the teen back. “No body threatens our family!”

Theo struggled. “Aiden calm down! Don’t get into trouble over some jackass”

“Who are you calling-” Kevin was cut off as he his flew back and he was caught in the arms of his yes men. Blood streamed from his broken nose and split lip as he stared incredulously at Brett who had calmly just punched him in the face.

Brett placidly cleaned the blood from his fist before he grabbed the front of Kevin’s shirt and hauled him till they were almost nose to nose. “You keep that up and you’re going to be in a world of trouble.”

Kevin spat blood at Brett. “I’m going to report you to the Hunters and get you shot!”

Brett had a blasé look in his eyes. “I think that given the Hale pack was just attacked by a foreign pack Friday that threatened the babies of the pack and there is word of another pack circling, I think the Hunters will understand why they're all on edge.”

Brett noticed that the high school thugs began to shift uneasily. They hadn’t known about the attacks and suddenly realized they were provoking aggravated wolves. Sadly, Kevin did not seem to see the danger as he sneered once more, pointing at Liam. “Why don’t I just beat the pack baby senseless and save this other pack the trouble.”

A roar of incredible force shook Brett’s ribcage as Malia’s scream had everyone turning to see she had been sent sailing and crashed into the wall where she bounced off the concrete and flopped to the ground, Theo ran to her. Ethan’s irises shined with cool blue for a moment before the pupils flashed crimson red. A second set of fangs emerged as his claws darkened and lengthened into vicious looking talons. The ridges of his wolf were more prominent as well as the muscles of his arms and chest seemed to grow. Theo, Aiden, and Liam lost their fangs and claws in shock as Garrett and Violet shifted their attention to the monstrous form of their friend. Brett threw Kevin as his posse. “Run! Fucking idiot, the pack baby isn’t Liam; it’s a toddler! Get out of here before he kills you!”

Kevin and the six lunk heads fell over themselves scrambling away as Ethan advanced. Aiden and Liam both moved to intercept their brother. Aiden grabbed Ethan’s shoulder. “Ethan, Pillars right-” Aiden was cut off as Ethan backhanded his twin and sent him flying where he landed and tumbled in a heap amongst the chairs and tables where he lay groaning.

Liam attempted to get to Aiden but he had to dodge a vicious swipe from Ethan’s talons. “Ethan! Snap out of it! You have better control than this.”

The extra set of fangs distorted Ethan’s speech as he continued to slowly limber forward. “Protect…Pack. Protect…Pack…”

Shouting could be heard from the hallways as teachers and staff evacuated the student body away from the cafeteria. Violet braced her sash in one hand as Garrett shuffled in front of Ethan as he raised both _tokushu keibo_ in a ready stance. “Ethan, don’t make me and Vi have to fight you because we will if we have to.”

Ethan stared blankly at his friend for a moment, head cocked to the side like a curious puppy before he roared once more with such force, Garrett stumbled back. Violet’s sash wrapped around his left wrist before he was pulled out of the way as Ethan tried to rip his head off. Brett caught Garrett as Violet’s sash unwound from Garrett’s wrist while Liam scurried over to a still out of it Aiden.

Violet began to swing the weighted sash in a few circles before trying to meteor smash it onto Ethan’s head. A resounding crack had Violet cringing inwardly but the feeling was short-lived, as Ethan seemed completely unfazed. He roared once more, Violet shielded her face with her forearms but the sheer volume of his roar buffeted her before she recovered. A quick spin to re-orient herself had Violet spinning her weight sash in an orbit to crack alongside Ethan’s head, aiming for his ear and innate sense of balance. Staring with unblinking eyes, Ethan simply leaned back letting the metal meteor sail a scant space from his nose. Violet whipped the meteor back and caught it as it wound around her arm.

Garrett chose the moment Ethan leaned back to attack. His steel _tokushu keibos_ flashed as he thrust one at Ethan’s neck. A simple parry of with his arm had Ethan retaliating with a vicious downward strike. Garrett saw the move and was able to parry the attack to the side as well. With the missed swing, Garrett launched a flurry of strikes at Ethan. A hard grimace crept onto Garrett’s face as he began to break Ethan’s iron defense. Sweat beaded on his forehead as his wrists began to protest at the extensive use before Violet shouted, “Duck!” Ducking and rolling backwards out of Ethan’s reach, Garrett could see Violet’s meteor sash sail above him, straight at Ethan’s face. Fast. Violet held a small breath as her meteor sash flew towards those creepy blue and red eyes.

A taloned-hand shot up and caught the meteor sash with ease and before Violet knew what happened, Ethan yanked the sash and pulled her to him. A large hand closed around Violet’s throat as Garrett scrambled to his feet, his blond hair completely disheveled. “VI!” Garrett took one step into his charge before Ethan threw her like a rag doll, sending both Hunters in Training into a heap.

Brett watched with horror as Ethan lumbered his way to Violet and Garrett, both of who look dazed from their fight. All the while, Ethan continued to muttered through his extra fangs. “Protect…pack…Protect pack…protect…pack protect…”

An idea struck him and the insanity of it scared him, but he realized that if he wanted to help, it was the only way. Brett ran over to Liam, who was cradling Aiden’s head in his lap. “Liam! I have an idea to get Ethan out of here. Help me?”

Liam nodded quickly. “What is it?”

Brett paled as he glanced over his shoulder and then back to Liam. “Just-just scream really loud and I’m sorry.”

Liam’s eyebrows furrowed. “What?” Brett quickly slashed Liam across the face with his claws and as expected, Liam covered his face with his hands reflexively as he howled in pain. Brett glanced over his shoulder to see Ethan had stopped and looked in their direction. The way his eyes darted from Liam to Brett confirmed for him what he needed. Raising his right hand, his claws glistened red. “That’s right! I got a slice on your little brother! His blood, my claws!”

Perhaps it was because Brett was a wolf, but for whatever reason, Ethan came at him with much more speed than he had with Garrett and Violet. Narrowly dodging a grab, Brett dodged away and ran outside, towards the Preserve with Ethan closely following him.

Liam watched through bloody fingers as Brett lead his feral brother away from the school just as Chris and Victoria barged into the cafeteria, weapons drawn. Victoria quickly ran over to Garrett and Violet while Chris glanced to Theo and Liam. “Status!”

Theo quaked nervously. “Someone made a threat toward the pack pups and Ethan went nuts!”

“Fuck, is anyone dead?”

Liam shook his head. “No just injuries. Brett led Ethan outside after he wiped the floor with Aiden, Malia, Garrett and Violet, I’m guessing he’s headed into the Preserve.”

Victoria walked over to her husband with a disoriented Garrett and dazed Violet in tow. “We have to follow them.”

“I’ll go, you stay and look after everyone and touch base with Stiles and Derek; they need to know about this. Catch up when you can.”

~~~~~~

Brett huffed and panted as he ran. Insane, that’s what he was. Leading Ethan away from the school had obviously been the right thing to do, but it was stupid idea and is most likely going to get him killed. His long legs push hard as he dodged and ran his way across the full autumn foliage. He never glanced behind, looking back could make you miss a step and then you’re fucked so he ran and ran.

After about half an hour of running, Brett felt himself slow. His breath was labored and his muscles burned as he began to bring his pace down slow as he neared the lake deep within the Preserve. Eventually he collapsed next to a tree near the waters edge. He was tired. Too tired to even care about the potential killing monster that was trailing behind him.

“Hey are you ok?”

Brett turned, still on the verge of hyperventilating, to see a woman in skintight leggings and a sports tank, her long black hair held up in a ponytail. She held out a water bottle to him, which Brett took gratefully and guzzled a good drink out of it. “Thanks, I really needed that. I’m Brett.”

She smiled, almost a bit to sharply. “Hi, I’m Kitty.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, I got you guys a cliff hanger for Christmas! See you guys next year!  
> 


	17. Imminenet Dangers

Scott glanced at his phone as it pinged to life as he carefully drove around the bend of the tree-lined road. “Ally, can you check that? It’s Isaac.”

“He says, ‘Stiles is almost on meltdown number four. Get your ass here before Beacon Hills is the next Pompeii!’ Don’t you think he’s exaggerating a bit?”

Scott glanced in the rear view mirror at Jordan who wistfully watched the scenery change from his car seat while hugging his stuffed giraffe. “Honestly, no. I’m surprised we haven’t felt the earth-”

A deep grumbling shook the car as Scott jauntily kept the SUV on the road as Allison braced herself. The brief tremor stopped as Scott pulled up to the Hale house. His wife glanced backward to see Jordan staring back with equally big eyes as his dad.

Allison hoped out of the car and adjusted the straps to her jacket as Scott got out of the driver seat of the car and opened the back to pull Jordan out of the car seat and grabbed the tote full of Jordan’s things. They both turned as the front door of the Hale house opened and out came Erica, little Bailey on her hip. “You guys need to get inside as soon as you can. Stiles is one frayed nerve away from going Avatar again.”

Scott paled, which was pretty impressive given his bronze skin tone, before he scurried inside, a surprised Jordan grabbing onto his father’s shirt to keep from falling from the breakneck speed. The Huntress finagled an obnoxious clip in her boot before she rose to her feet and opened the back of the SUV. Erica glanced inside to see an array of locked weapon boxes and whistled low. “I’m glad your part of the pack. I’d hate to have to run from you.”

The Huntress said nothing as she pulled a box opened and quick slide a slew of silvery blades into various positions all over her hunter garb. A quick shuffle of boxes had Allison pulling open a box that had Erica shiver and backing away. A sleek M4 Carbine sat snuggly in a bed of black foam as Allison pulled out extra service clips and attached them to her body before pulling out the assault rifle as well. Normally, she preferred the hiss from an arrow, but given the unknown numbers of potential threats, the Huntress wanted to maximize her range and ammo. The she-wolf was reminded once again of the deadly fact that the sweet woman could easily shift to something just as dangerous as she was and that it was wise to not piss off said Huntress as she shut the back of the SUV and smiled like a Disney princess. “Come on, let’s get you and Bailey back inside before Stiles ends up having puppies himself.”

Erica fell in step with Allison as they walked up the stairs to the front door. “You would think he gave birth to us all with how he’s been acting.”

A soft snort from Allison had Erica raising an eyebrow at her. “There’s reason Scott, Jackson and Isaac have always called him Mama Wolf, did they ever tell you that story?”

Erica’s eyes lit up in unholy glee. “Oh my god, no! What happened?!”

Allison adjusted the rifle as it hung from her shoulder. “So, back in high school, just as Stiles was starting to train Scott, Jackson and Isaac, there was this god awful live-action Jungle Book movie-”

“ALLY! Nooooo!” came a wail from just inside the door as Stiles ripped open the door and promptly yanked Erica inside. “Don’t listen to her! There is no story concerning Disney movies or anything related to said time frame!”

Allison calmly walked into the house and closed the door behind her, setting all the bolts and reinforcements in place before she calmly walked over to Stiles and kissed his cheek. “I’m going to tell her eventually, _Raksha_.”

Stiles sputtered incoherently as Derek came into the hallway. “Stiles? Are you ok?” Not addressing his husband’s arrival, Stiles continued to make jabber nonsense at Allison, who smiled sweetly as Erica bit her lips in an attempt to not laugh. Bailey just kept glancing at the adults around him before he got frustrated and held out his hands to Derek, who deftly plucked the pup out of his mother’s arms and then wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist. “Allison, did you break my mate?”

A dainty shrug and a slight frown was all Allison responded with as Derek chuckled, pulling his still sputtering mate down the hall. As soon as Stiles was out of sight, Erica burst out laughing. “What the hell! That was the most flustered I’ve ever seen Stiles and holy crap, that was hilarious!”

Allison smiled as footsteps from the stairs preceded a solemn looking Aiden, who promptly came over and bent down to hug the shorter Huntress. “Thanks for breaking the tension, Aunt Ally. Papa has been keeping _Tato_ from going Avatar, but it doesn’t mean he’s not high strung.”

Erica immediately sobered as Allison reached up to hug the tall teen. “I figured as much. Come on, let’s not make Stiles worry again.”

Being a Hunter was not an easy task and one of the hardest things in the job description was dealing with the public that rarely encountered the supernatural. That being said, Hunters were experts at crowd control and dealing with highly volatile and emotional states. As it is, Allison was very good at defusing her Alphas, be they glowing red or shining white eyed.

Walking into the recently repaired den, Allison was greeted with the welcome sight of the whole pack resting and lounging about with the pack pups in the middle of the room with Boyd, Lydia and Scott looming casually, protectively. Isaac and Jackson stood near the slightly opened windows, readily listening and sniffing for any potential enemies. What drew her immediate attention was Danny seated on the coffee table with his floating nebula between his outstretched hands. Derek and Liam sat on either side of Stiles, keeping him pressed between and calm as the _Kahuna_ was still in the middle of speaking. “-fast. I’m only catching glimpses of them, but I can tell you now this is going to be bigger than the frat pack we faced off against. We’re going to have to hunker down and be ready for them.”

Stiles sneered. “I’m going to nuke the ever loving-”

Derek squeezed his hand, interrupting his mate. “You can’t. Ethan is still out there and so is Brett. We can’t risk it.”

Lydia chimed in. “Especially since we have no idea what’s happened to Ethan.”

Aiden walked over to the couch and knelt down at his parents’ feet before resting his head on Stiles’ knee. “Is Ethan going to be ok?”

Tension filled the room, but Stiles sagged and carded his fingers through his son’s hair. Soft whimpering from Aiden had Derek reaching and placing a hand on Aiden’s cheek. “He’ll be ok. We’ll find him and help him.”

Liam snuggled his face into Stiles’ shoulder. “We need to find Brett too.”

Derek snickered. “Why, pup, you sound like you care about Brett.”

“Papa…”

“Still not sorry.”

Liam huffed. “He’s not that bad…and besides, he’s pack.”

Chuckles through out the room trickled off before Lydia lightly clapped her hands. “Ok, so strategy: Allison, Isaac, Jackson, you three need to go out and find our strays and bring them back. The rest of us will hold down the fort as this other pack closes in. It will be safer for everyone if we only have a few people out there for Danny to keep track of.”

Nods all around the room showed the agreement of such a sensible plan until a throat cleared and all eyes turned to Derek. “I think I need to be out there in the search party as well.”

Stiles spluttered while Aiden and Liam snapped simultaneously. “YOU WHAT?!”

A heavy sigh came from the Alpha as every other adult was wide eyed while the pack pups looked up from their playtime confused. “I think I need to be out there searching for Ethan as well.” Stiles spun in his seat, dislodging both Liam and Aiden, but Derek cut him off with a finger to the lips. “Stiles, if this is anything like last week, then I have to be there to help anchor Ethan. Besides, Chris and Victoria are calling in reinforcements. If we don’t handle this on our own, the Hunters are going to end it for us.”

Stiles leaned back to remove Derek’s finger from his lips. “Like hell you are! I’ll go! You are not going out there! You could be killed and you’re not a wolf!”

Derek grabbed onto Stiles and hauled him in close, feeling his mate’s whipcord arms grab onto his shirt and squeeze him just as tight. “The Pack needs you here, protecting the house and the little ones. I have to be the one to get Ethan. We’re the Alphas after all.”

Stiles buried his face into Derek’s neck. “I’m scared…”

“You don’t have to be.” Derek pulled pack and gazed into those whiskey brown eyes he knew so well, etched with concern and fear. “I think I can fight well enough with Allison as backup. It’s not like I haven’t learned anything from you and the boys in nine years. All else fail, have faith you trained Isaac and Jackson well enough to be my escorts. No one will get close with Isaac’s super nose and Jackson’s ears.”

Stiles wordlessly turned to his foster brother and best friend. Isaac drew himself to his full height, which was just as imposing as Boyd, where as Jackson calmed and centered looking cold as winter’s shoulder. The unspoken promise was made that they would protect Derek with everything they had. The rest of the pack was just as solemn as Stiles’ head fell to Derek’s shoulder once more, hugging him tightly.

Everyone tensed and flinched to the window when the eerie howl echoed from the evening shadows of the Preserve into the Hale house.

<~~~~~~>

Brett felt shivers run up his spine and down his arms as an eerie howl washed over him as he was handing back the water bottle. The slight scent of Ethan carried from the wind had him up and running with a startled Kitty calling out to him. A moment later, her shrill scream and pounding feet were right behind Brett. The briefest glance over his shoulder confirmed Brett’s fears: crimson red ringed by cool blue bobbed behind them. Kitty pulled ahead of him in her panic. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!” Brett huffed as he deftly dodged around an old fallen log, trying to keep up with Kitty as they raced through the darkening Preserve. The sound of pursuit behind him spurred his legs to pump harder.

“What the hell is that,” Kitty huffed as she leapt over a small creek.

Brett wheezed as he ducked under a dead branch. “A really pissed off and overprotective Hale wolf!”

Kitty cursed Murphy and his fucking law. Again. She hadn’t expected to run into Brett in the Preserve as she had scouted the area and she definitely did not expect to be hunted by some monstrous wolf and of course, it had to be a Hale!

The hairs on the back of Brett’s neck stood on end as a gurgled snarl practically washed down his neck and only an innate sense of danger had him dodging to the left. Time seemed to slow as Brett watched the monstrous Ethan’s open jaws flying forward to take a bite out of the open air where Brett’s neck would have been a split second before. Tumbling to the side, Brett rolled and got up quickly, darting off in a different direction from Kitty and Ethan.

Kitty turned her head to watch Brett dodge out of the way as a mouth full of irregular fangs sailed forward and snapped open air. Fear and adrenaline shot through her as cool blue ringed crimson eyes suddenly locked on her. A foreboding sense of death washed over her as the monstrous Hale wolf didn’t slow in its pursuit, seemingly ghosting across the treacherous ground of the Preserve. Her entire body whipped forward, demands for greater speed shooting through her limbs as she tried to navigate under the early evening light.

The rustling shake of the autumn foliage hissed in her ears as she deftly pushed away branch after branch in her mad dash to escape. Kitty had no illusions of what would happen if she was caught. Desperate tears flushed out the dirt and dust as she silent cursed her life at this point. It was in a breath she was silently blaspheming her Alpha did Kitty feel her life flash before her eyes as she felt a slash rip across her leg causing her to tumble ass over teakettle. Her spot as head cheerleader in high school, being elected to the Greek Council for her sorority, Alpha Talbot approaching her about the Bite with promises of glory, the growth of the Pack.

An abrupt stop and a sudden sharp pain in her chest snapped her back to the present. Even slightly dazed, Kitty glanced down to see the sharp branch jutting out of her chest, blood dripping down her shirt and now welling in her mouth. Wheezing in a breath as best she could, Kitty attempted to sit forward and pull off the branch when a snapping twig had her slowly looking up.

The visage before her, now that she was not frantically running from it, was even more terrifying than she had briefly glimpsed. Almost impossibly large arms ended with long black talons extended far more than her own claws, eight fangs instead of the usual four gleamed in the evening light in a face far more distorted than any wolf she had ever seen and the unnatural crimson red pupils ringed by the cool blue had her stomach turning. The monstrous Hale wolf slowly stalked its way to her, Kitty all but breathing around the branch she was impaled on. As it drew closer, distorted whispers of “ _protect…pack…protect pack…”_ reached her ears.

Blood washed over her tongue, the coppery taste grounding her as snot and tears dribbled down her face as she looked up to the Hale standing before her. It cocked its head to the side, like a curious puppy before it raised a taloned arm.

Kitty growled one last time before her head bounced off the tree to the left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates and for the short chapter. You can find out what's been going on with me [HERE](http://trenchcoat-hunter.tumblr.com/post/139116771930/so-i-apologize-to-my-readers-for-the-lack-of).


	18. Circle the Wagons and Send Out the Scouts

The rustling leaves were softer than he knew, the air smelled faintly of earth and wood, the evening illuminated graciously by half the moon shining above as Derek and Allison ran through the Preserve, setting the pace with Isaac on point and Jackson at the rear. These woods that he had learned to be as familiar to him as the forests of New York where his own family traditionally haled from should have been easy for him to navigate but as it had been for the last few weeks, Derek felt like the world was muted and toned down to him. Without his wolf within, he couldn't scent any trails, listen for anyone approaching or just plain see in the night without assistance. The Preserve he now trudged through felt like a memory, missing key components to what he knew should be there in real life. Tracking Brett and Ethan while simultaneously avoiding the other pack that was invading their territory was nothing short of infuriating. Derek huffed for breath as he leapt over a small creek, missing the stamina his wolf within also provided. The four Hales had been pushing very close to their top speeds for a good twenty minutes since leaving the Hale House and unlike Jackson, Isaac and Allison, Derek was not used to this amount of physical exertion without his wolf within to support him.

 A small part of Derek’s mind twanged in annoyance as he petulantly also brought to mind how much not having his wolf within had effected things for his family in little ways. Such as not being able to hear Liam drumming his fingers to some inane song he was listening to music in his room before coming down for dinner, not being able to scent Ethan’s and Aiden’s unique smells that made them their own special person and not just another pair of twins, not being able to see the peace that settled on Stiles’ face when he was asleep in the dark of night as the worries and stresses of their lives were forgotten. So yes, not having his wolf affected Derek in little ways. Little ways that felt like a splinter digging in under your fingernail.

The pace was starting to get to Derek and he almost called for break when Isaac raised a closed fist. Jackson, Derek and Allison followed the non-verbal sign to immediately slow down and five paces, Isaac opened his hand with the other three silently stopping behind him. In well-practiced movement, Allison moved to press her back to Isaac, while Derek and Jackson went shoulder to shoulder with Isaac. The Huntress trained her gun to the canopy as she searched for any sign of a threat while Derek and Jackson did the same in the direction they faced. Isaac scanned ahead of him, but it was his nose that was doing the real work currently. Slightly sniffing the air, he had caught a familiar scent and needed to ascertain the direction it was coming from. The pyramid formation was nominally used when a threat was known to be in the territory but nothing else. Isaac wouldn’t have to worry about focusing too much on his nose with the others literally covering any vantage.

With a shift of the wind, Isaac caught the scent and zeroed in on the direction. Silent as specters, Isaac peeled away from the pyramid formation with the others pulling back into formation. Over and under, around and through, Isaac noiselessly lead them deeper into the Preserve when a distant cacophony of howls erupted into the night. From the direction of the Hale House.

Derek spun and almost bounded back but was stopped by Jackson blocking his way and grabbing his shoulders. “Derek, you can’t go back now.” The scowl on Derek’s face spoke volumes to the Beta. “I know, I know, but we have to press on. We have to find Ethan and Brett.” At the silent argument said with Derek’s eyebrows, Jackson scoffed. “It was your idea to come with us, don’t play the victim here.”

Derek sighed. “You’re right.”

“Besides, we know they’re going be just fine. Stiles is there after all,” Allison whispered.

Derek whined lightly through his nose. “But we have to hurry! Your parents have already called in reinforcements and you know there is going to be a ‘shoot first, questions later’ policy going. Ethan and Brett could get caught in the crossfire!”

Allison placed a hand on her Alpha’s neck and squeezed. “And we’ll find them, don’t worry.”

Jackson also gave Derek a squeeze of the shoulders. “And seriously, you should know the house will be safe with Mama wolf on the prowl, literally.”

Hanging his head, Derek huffed in defeat. Isaac quietly scoffed. “If you three are done, I’m zeroing in on Ethan and Brett.”

Three nods from the others had them all turning on the spot, only to freeze in place at the familiar crack of cloudless thunder followed by a roar that shook the air before being abruptly cut off after a moment.

<~~~~~>

Scott crossed his arms as he peered through the crack in the curtain of the living room. “No sign of movement thus far.”

Danny scoffed lightly as he peered into the viridian nebula at his hands. “I would’ve warned you if they’d gotten to the house well before now.”

Scott clenched his crooked jaw. “Excuse me for keeping watch.”

Lydia lightly clapped her hands. “Don’t start. We don’t need either of you sniping at each other just because tension is high. I will scream your brains out if you keep this up.”

Danny and Scott both winced at the chastisement. “Sorry, Lydia.”

Lydia crossed her arms and squinted at the both of them for a moment, emphasizing the threat before promptly turning back down the hall from the living room and into the kitchen. Stiles was leaning back against the island counter as he stared out the kitchen window over the sink. “Stiles?” Whiskey brown eyes glanced her way a moment before they turned back to window. Lydia could see the tension in his shoulders and neck. “Stiles, they’ll find Ethan and Brett. You don’t have to worry.”

Stiles rounded on the Banshee, eyes flickering white. “Of course I have to worry! Derek’s out there and he’s not an Alpha! No let’s recap a moment; my husband is no longer even a wolf, one of my sons is having a Dr.Banner moment, the wolf we were entrusted to care for his being hunted by my Hulk of a son, we have an unknown number of enemies in the woods and you expect me to not be fucking worried? REALLY?!”

Stiles felt the sting on his cheek and found himself looking sideways before it registered to his brain that Lydia had slapped him. She had not held back and thankfully was not wearing a ring. Stiles turned back to Lydia, holding a hand to his smarting cheek. The squint and firm line her lips form gave the other half of the Hale Alpha Pair significant pause. “Do I need to slap you again, Stiles?” A very negative confirmation there. “Good. Now, I know you’re worried. Derek being a born wolf has never been _just_ human, but for goodness sake, give the man a bit of credit. He’s your husband after all, he isn’t just that pretty face and bunny teeth. Talia and Kiernan raised him right and he has had you in his life for a long time. Even without your magic, you _are_ a force to be reckoned with. Besides, Jackson, Isaac and Allison are with him. Do you honestly think anything will happen to him? They’ll find both boys in due time. Stop worrying so much.”

Stiles let his hand fall from his burning skin and stared hard at Lydia. “Tell me you don’t feel the ache in your jaw.” Clenching her teeth at the parry, Lydia admitted nothing. She could feel the noose tightening, the guillotine blade rising, the blood dripping. The shadows of death grew in her mind around her Alphas’ family, but she wouldn’t confirm it. Granted Stiles’ narrowed his eyes in silent confirmation. “Do. Not. Strike me. Again.”

Further remarks from Lydia were forestalled when Danny cried out from the living room, "They're coming!"

A multitude of howls erupted all around the Hale House. Stiles and Lydia ran into the living room as Danny gazed at the numerous wolves that flashed past in his green star cluster. The creaking in Stiles' jaw was audible even to Lydia, Danny and Scott. Not turning away from the vision, Stiles whispered harshly, "Lydia, make sure the basement door is barricaded for Boyd, Erica and all the pups downstairs. Scott, stand watch over us."

Lydia scampered off while Scott grabbed Stiles' bicep. "Dude, do NOT go full Avatar! You'll bring the house down on us all!"

Stiles hissed as he jerked his arm away before walking over to the fireplace mantle and retrieving _Wǔ Shǒu Gēqǔ de Xīnzàng._ "I know, Scott! Don't tell me how to use my magic and I won't tell you how to use your claws, ALRIGHT?!"

Danny cut off Scott's remark. "Stiles! Stop them!"

<~~~~~>

Brett huffed and wheezed as he continued to run, never looking back but knowing that the silence behind him was a false security. Dodging his way through the Preserve, thankful now for some of the hellish training Stiles had put him through in his time with the Hales, Brett was sure that Ethan silently, swiftly stalked. There may have been a time before his time with the Hales where he would have stood his ground and fought, confident he could win with his wolf winning, but right now, his wolf within was giving him a crazy eye, urging Brett to run faster.

The cloak of stars hung above as the half moon lit the way as Brett pressed on before his trail abruptly stopped at a small ravine. A small waterfall fell into a small pool at least four stories high to his left as the opposite ledge taunted him at least twice the length he knew he could long jump safely. Panting heavily, he glanced back to nothing but trees before casting his eyes down the black and green cliff walls. He silently cursed at how slippery it all looked.

The tiniest scent in the air was all the warning he got as he quickly ducked and rolled away from a taloned hand trying to remove his head from its shoulders. Ethan stared a Brett as the blond wolf quickly got up. “Ethan! Snap out of it!”

Either disregarding or not understand Brett, Ethan snarled and leapt at Brett once more. Trying to dodge again, Brett almost got away when he felt two talons suddenly snag into his bicep and quickly felt himself being thrown in the opposite direction of where he had been trying to move, spinning in the air at the sheer force Ethan’s glancing blow. Hissing through his teeth as he clutched his now profusely bleeding arm, Brett quickly got up again and bared his fangs, flashing his golden yellow eyes in challenge to Ethan’s strange cool blue ringed crimson cornea. Ethan roared again as he lunged once more.

Instead of dodging away, Brett instead fell on his back, tucking his knees to his chest, just in time for Ethan to sail over him. Taking inspiration from one of the times he watched Stiles, Brett kicked up with his right leg, twisting his body and hips to drive his foot into Ethan’s stomach to impale the wolf on his foot, stopping his moment entirely. The gust of air from Ethan’s mouth was satisfying, but not as satisfying as Brett hooking his heel and slamming Ethan into the ground to his right side. Briefly stunning Ethan, Brett managed to whip his right foot away before it was caught and rolled onto his left side and back on his feet. Brett smirked and let his mind momentarily wonder what Derek and Stiles would have said if they had seen his move just now. The feeling of pride at their praise from just standing with Liam, Ethan and Aiden as a line of defense to Pack pups had a warmth blooming in his stomach.

Unfortunately, that moment of wonder came with a price as pain erupted in his stomach as five long talons skewered into Brett. The pain rose as Brett felt himself being lifted off the ground, the talons digging in and higher up as Brett’s own claws grasped and sank into Ethan’s forearm. Blood began to pool in Brett’s mouth, leaking out of his bare fangs. Brett’s wolf within snarled and so did Brett as Ethan had all of Brett’s entire weight off the ground, innards impaled by the talons in his abdomen. The pain was excruciating, tiny starbursts flicker in Brett’s eyes.

Ethan growled and cast Brett to the side like a rag doll, where the blond wolf landed on his good arm and slide to a stop at the edge of the ravine, clutching at the gaping hole in his stomach that was very, very slowly healing. Brett glanced up through a watery gaze as his eyes flashed golden yellow again, still hissing spittle and bloody bubbles at an instinctive yet feeble attempt by his wolf within to look threatening. Ethan wandered over and looked at Brett for a moment before raising his talons once more.

“DON’T MOVE!”

Brett curled into a ball at the command as thunder cracked. At the sensation of legs brushing against him, Brett peeked up in time to see Ethan tripping over him, into the ravine. Rolling with Ethan, Brett glanced over the edge of the cliff as Ethan roared into the night with indignant ferocity before he crashed into the pool of water below.

“Nice shot, _honey_.”

“Honestly, _dear_ , could you sound anymore condescending?”

"Yes."

Brett raggedly sucked in air as he rolled over to see the ones who had just saved his life. Coughing up a bit more blood, Brett wheezed out, “Thank you.”

The woman waved a hand. “Eh, it was nothing really.”

The man beside her didn’t respond as he stared at Brett before breaking into a smile and cackling. “Holy shit, look who it is! It’s Bratt!”

Brett’s eyebrows furrowed as he fought for breath and tried to hold his stomach in as the woman focused her wavering attention to Brett. She, too, laughed wildly. “Well, I’ll be! Who would’ve thought we’d actually end up saving our _son_ after chasing that crazy ass wolf!”

Brett felt the shock shoot down his spine as he painfully, forcefully, propped himself up. “Mom? Dad?”

The man snorted as he wiped away the tears on his forearm. “Wow, this is some funny shit. Us saving Bratt of all people.”

“Tell me about it,” the woman chuckled as she regained her sense of control. Confusion swirled within Brett. These were his parents? Why couldn’t he remember them and why were they laughing? He didn’t get a chance to ask when his mother stood up straight and shook her right hand, still slightly giggly. “Well, this certain makes things easier. Go ahead and call Paul and tell him to get his furry ass over here. Once we take all the information we need from Bratt, we can relay everything to the other pack and we can finish off the Hales.”

Brett’s wolf within was suddenly on alert and snarled. The idea of these two learning secrets of the Hales incensed Brett to the very core. “Fuck off! I’m not telling you anything!”

Crimson red eyes flashed at his own challenging golden yellow as the woman brought up her claws for him to see. “You didn’t hear me, I said we’d _take_ the information from you, not wait for you to give it.”

Brett snapped his fangs at her clawed hand, but to little use when he suddenly felt them sink into his spine and then felt nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Wǔ Shǒu Gēqǔ de Xīnzàng** = Five Songs of the Heart


	19. The Drum of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my faithful readers for their patience.

“Pick up your fucking wet towel off the floor and throw it in the hamper! How many times do I have to tell you that?!”

Brett snapped his eyes open and gasped as he sat up in his bed, the sheets clinging to his slightly sweaty torso. Frantic blue eyes darted around the room as he took in a quick sniff try to make sense of his surroundings. The familiar pile of lacrosse gear didn’t look out of place next to the bookshelf organized by shelf in English, Polish, Mandarin, and Russian. The digital clock shined softly next to the one-touch lamp as the door flew open and then slammed shut as Liam stomped into the room holding a soggy towel. Scrubbing his large hands over his face, trying to shake off the confusion plaguing him. Something felt…wrong. He rubbed the back of his neck.

Brett swung his long legs off the bed and sat at the edge of the bed. “Sorry, Liam, I’ll remember next time.”

There was a soft knock and Brett watched Derek softly, quietly walk in.

Liam snarled. “You’re a slob! Clean up after yourself, you child!”

Brett blinked twice, his eyes darting to Derek walking up behind Liam. “Sorry, I just forgot, ok? Calm down, dude.”

Liam’s eyes flashed cool blue, his fangs dropped and his claws popped as he dropped into a low stance. “You. You don’t ever call me that! Only my brothers and my parents call me that!”

Brett stood slowly and eased his hands up, confusion rising while seeing the familiar tell tale of tension in Liam’s leg before he leapt and tried to slash at Brett’s face, only to be stopped as Derek wrapped his arms around his son. Brett watched as Derek whispered into Liam’s ear as Liam began to chant the now familiar family litany. He pursed his lips, trying to figure out why Liam was so snappy at him before he jerked out of Derek’s arms and stomped out of the room. The Alpha turned to Brett. “That’s not funny, Brett.”

“What’s not funny? Did I do something,” Brett queried.

Derek was quiet for a moment. “You don’t know much of our family history, do you?”

Again, Brett felt confused and lost. “Yeah, Aiden told me a few weeks ago, remember?”

Derek began to walk out. “Come down stairs and eat. My husband should have cooked enough to feed the whole lacrosse team by now.” Derek stopped at the door as he looked over his shoulder and smirked. “You’re going to need all the fuel for today.”

Brett stood there bewildered, scratching the back of his neck as he got dressed before he froze, his head stuck inside his shirt. “Oh shit, are we training with Stiles today?!”

<~~~~~~>

Danny glared into the green nebula floating between his hands and hissed through his teeth. “Here they come!”

Stiles was about to snap at the _kahuna_ but four crashes from each side of the house had him reacting instinctively. Sitting in the lotus position, his sword across his knees, Stiles clapped his hands together and the earth all around the foundation of the house sprang at his command. Four cries of pain grew soft as the invading wolves were sent flying back into the Preserve. Lydia, standing protectively behind Stiles, could actually hear the multitude of breaking branches and boughs in the distance. She perked up a well-plucked eyebrow at her skinny Alpha, although the gesture was wasted considering she was staring at the back of Stiles’ head.

Scott glanced around the room. “Is the house going to be ok?”

Stiles and Danny resolutely ignored the Beta as they both gazed into in between and far away. Danny’s browed creased. “Four from the north, just at the edge of the Preserve.”

Stiles grunted as he gestured to the north side of the house. Outside, four wolves that had been trying to silently approach the Hale house found themselves being slapped in the face by the very trees they had been hiding behind. Stiles smirked at the vision, but Danny shifted his view of his magic. “South by South West, eight.”

Stiles flicked his arm in a much more decisive gesture which translated to a veritable wave of rock pillars flying up in a tidal surge of stone that crests and then crashes upon the eight wolves, now lost to the earth. With the settling soil, Stiles tenses, waiting for Danny to call out the next assault.

The tension is thick in the as Danny’s brow creases, but his eyes constantly move as the images before him begin to blur. Lydia and Scott both blinked hard and then glance at each other, trying to get rid of the sudden onset of motion sickness at their attempts to follow the _kahuna_ ’s magic. Even with Scott’s superior eyesight, he caught only the barest of glimpses of the other pack but the tension in Danny’s shoulders and, subsequently, Stiles’ made him leery about the whole situation. Of course, it didn’t help when Lydia suddenly clenched her fingernails into his shoulder either. “Ow! Lydia!”

All eyes turned to the banshee as she stared slightly slack jawed out the window. Her eyes glazed over as she peered into the night. “Do you hear it?”

Stiles frowned. “What? I don’t hear-“

“Five inbound from the west!” Danny cried out.

Cursing, Stiles snapped his attention back to the expanse between Danny’s hands to see more of the other wolves attempting to rush the house. Flicking his fingers into the a Tiger Claw mirrored the eruption of five pikes of stone suddenly rising up from the earth. The other wolves were caught by surprised and impaled themselves upon the pikes. Blood poured out of the wounds as the wolves struggled to pull backwards but found the tips of the pikes had changed into hooks, effectively locking them in place. With their healing, the wolves would be in terrible pain stuck where they were for a while.

“You are one sick puppy, Mama Wolf.”

“Don’t you forget it, Scotty.”

Fingernails clenched his shoulder once more, even more ferociously then before which had Stiles’ turning to Lydia once more. “What the hell is wrong, Lydia?!”

The strawberry blonde’s pale pallor was clammy as she tilted her heads. “The drum…the drum is getting louder…”

“Drum? What does that mean?” Scott queried.

Stiles felt his breathing becoming ragged. Lydia’s previous warning of impending danger encircling his family had the man on edge and he also felt the tenuous grasp on his magic slipping. His nerves were shot and snapped when Lydia suddenly dug her fingernails into his shoulders so hard they actually pierced his skin, but the pain in his shoulder was nothing to the pain in his heart as the Wailing Woman screamed.

<~~~~~~>

Training was hell with Stiles at the helm. Brett didn’t remember hitting the sack, but he woke up later in his bed, not sure how he ended up there and his body in all kinds of pain as he tried to sit up. A spasm in his neck had him wincing in pain, trying to rub out the shock.

“Don’t get up, you need to rest even as a wolf. Tato will be up with dinner soon.” Liam was propped against his headboard, reading from a rather thick book. “You didn’t too bad in your first training with dad.”

Brett sighed before he hung his head. “Definitely feels like the first time I trained with the pack. _Pain.”_

Liam chuckled. “That’s pretty normal.”

Brett flopped back gently to the bed. “Why am I still so miserable…and are you reading the Russian Algebra again, or something else?”

Liam never took his eyes away from his book. “It’s not. Tato has us read different books each night to keep our language skills up. This one is folk lore in Mandarin.”

Brett stared at Liam. He knew that considering the night he stayed up with Liam. Why was the little wolf explaining things to him again? The door opened to their bedroom before he could ask as Stiles came in carrying a tray with two large foot-long sandwiches on them. “Here you go, dinner is served!”

Liam slammed the book shut and grabbed sandwich and took an enormous bite. Brett struggled to even just sit up. Stiles smiled as he set the tray next to Brett’s bed. “Don’t force yourself. Rest and you can eat when you want.”

Brett flopped back on to the bed with a sigh once more. He had come to appreciate Stiles’ methods. Yes, the skinnier Alpha was hard and demanding, but never cruel or unkind. “Thank you.”

Stiles turned to leave, but stopped when he heard a whine behind him. Liam stared at him with big eyes and a ridiculous frown. Stiles laughed. “Ok, put away the puppy dog eyes. Damn if Scott didn’t teach you well.”

Brett turned his head to the other bed as Liam put the sandwich down and still pouted as he opened his arms. The open affection and love on both their faces made his stomach turn once more; a little worm of jealousy in his stomach he mentally stomped down. Stiles swooped in and gave Liam a hug. In his time with the Hale Pack, Brett had come to understand and expected the soft, but resilient affection everyone had for each other. Liam nuzzled his cheek to Stiles before his _Tato_ pulled away and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. _“Dobranoc, Tato.”_

_“Dobranoc, synu.” _

Stiles left the room as Liam sighed contently only to have his happy high crash. Brett sighed as he stared at the ceiling. “I must admit, I’m a little jealous at how easy you and your parents get along.”

Liam rounded on him with cool blue eyes shimmering. “You have no idea what I’ve had to live through and if it wasn’t for _Tato_ , I’d-”

Brett glanced over as he scented fear and sorrow in the air just before Liam flicked off his light, his half-eaten sandwich forgotten on his bedside table. Brett’s own sandwich still in his grasp, but the darkened other half of the room drew his attention more than the food in hand. Brett surmised that even if he had heard about what had happened, it’s not the same as having to live through it.

The room suddenly darkened and Brett found himself surrounded by shadows, but oddly, he was illuminated? All around was the nothingness of void and yet, Brett could see his own body. “What’s going?! What’s happening?!”

A pair of crimson red flashed before Brett as the darkness enveloped him.

<~~~~~~>

It should be noted that Derek was a trooper. Yes indeed, Derek Stilinski-Hale was not one to complain and gave his best effort in all things. Which is why at this time, he was silently cursing his husband, mate, and other half of the Alpha Pair for making it look like humans could easily run with wolves after all these years. Unlike Allison who only sparred with the wolves, being a Huntress obviously had her on par with the wolves, Stiles ran with the pack almost all the time and often times set the pace effortlessly. Currently, Derek was slightly wheezing as Isaac silently ran point with Jackson pulling up rear. They had been putting a punishing pace for some time now, going deeper and deeper into the Preserve. The niggling itch of worry in the back of Derek’s mind about leaving the rest of his pack at the mercy of the invading pack was pushed to the side as the search for his missing pups took precedence. Ethan was still an unknown factor and Brett was in danger.

Embarrassingly, Derek was silently glad when Isaac silently signaled to stop. The roar of a small water fall up ahead could even be heard by Derek’s normal ears, but Isaac’s whispered warning had his heart beating faster. “ _Wilki_.” 

Jackson stepped forward and instinctively pushed Derek behind him. The Alpha was confused for the briefest moment before he remembered he lacked a wolf and Jackson and Isaac had now formed a defensive screen. There was a certain amount of pride that rose in Derek at the protective gesture as the three silently made their approach.

The scene that greeted the Hale wolves had their hackles rising. Brett lay sprawled on the ground as three figures dominated the scene. The steady rise and fall of his chest was the only indication that Brett was alive. Sitting on the ground was Paul, the Talbot wolf Derek and Jackson had met previously along side another man. Behind them both stood a striking female with her fingers stuck into the back of their necks as she smirked at the three new arrivals with crimson red eyes. “Alpha Hale, it’s nice to meet you in person.”

Derek gently shouldered past Jackson and Isaac, both growling and their eyes glowing golden yellow. “Alpha Talbot I presume? Finally had the gall to stop with the cowardice I see.”

Alpha Talbot laughed as she yanked her claws out of Paul and the other man. “Cowardice? Please, this was all rather meticulously planned. Sure there were a few bumps along the way, but nothing so detrimental it would derail my time table.”

Paul rose to his feet first and after taking a deep breath, glared at the Hales. Jackson could remember his previous fight with the Talbot. Easily as large as Boyd and almost strong as Scott, Paul was definitely a force to be reckoned with. It was thanks to Stiles’ merciless training that gave the Hales an edge over the average wolf. Wolves tend to fight in an animalistic fashion, but the Hales were much more systematic and refined thanks to all the Kung Fu Stiles literally beat into them all. Only Alpha Kali from San Francisco with her mastery of Kalaripayattu and Kobudō master Alpha Satomi from Los Angeles could compare in terms of utilizing martial arts with their pack’s training but thankfully, the Hales were on good terms with both packs. Think about it, wolf strength, stamina and sharp appendages combined with martial art precision and technique? Devastating.

The other man rose and slung a rifle onto his shoulder and with the way he turned to Alpha Talbot, Isaac would have waged that this man was the other half of the Alpha Pair. The gun was long and scoped, well worn from use. Alpha Talbot’s scent was all over this man. This man would be the equivalent to Stiles although Isaac snorted at the notion that anyone would rival his foster brother.

Derek stepped forward once more, not more than a shuffle really, but still enough to draw attention. “Give us Brett and leave. You’re trespassing on our territory.”

Alpha Talbot laughed. “Oh, this won’t be your territory for too much longer. I’ve shared Bratt’s memories of his time with you all with my mate and my only surviving pack wolf as well as given Bratt his memories back, for what good it will do I don’t really care. Still, it will be five to three but really, you don’t really count _Alpha_ Hale considering you’re not even a wolf!”

The man next to her scoffed lightly. “Seriously, how pathetic is this pack that they don’t even have an Alpha?”

Derek grabbed Jackson and Isaac by the shoulder as both surged forward. “Wycofać się.”

The Talbot pack all snorted as Alpha Talbot began to walk towards the Hale pack. She was framed by the night sky and the half moon hung ominously behind a smattering of clouds. Her brow was equally clouded. “Pathetic that wolves would be tamed so easily.”

Derek dug the blunt fingertips into Jackson’s and Isaac’s shoulders, desperately clinging to them, sending prayers of thanks to consistent training with the pack and muscle memory of feeling their Alpha’s claws. “Tamed? My pack is anything but tame.”

Alpha Talbot continued crossing the clearing as she waved a hand in front of her face, batting away the useless words. “I swear you all live a god damn Disney movie. All the _loving_ and _cuddling_. I wanted to throw up in my mouth having to watch all of that through Bratt’s memories.”

Jackson snarled as Isaac frothed through his teeth as Derek’s fingers began to cramp. “Why do you keep saying Brett’s name like that? He’s not a brat.”

The other man adjusted his rifle to slide into his grip. “It’s not like we wanted him and really all kids are just snot nosed brats. Useless for the most part and not worth much.”

In a moment, it was Jackson and Isaac that was suddenly holding back a writhering, raging Derek. “You don’t deserve him! I’m honored he was placed in my safe keeping! He’s strong, caring, and intelligent! JUST LIKE MY SONS!”

Alpha Talbot snarled at that and leapt at the Hales. Even with her personal derision towards the young, her wolf within was still very maternal, which was the reason Brett was still with the Talbot pack, and right now, another Alpha laying claim to her offspring? Yeah that wasn’t going to fly. Jackson leapt up to meet the Alpha as Isaac surged forward to clash with Paul, who had advanced as soon as his Alpha had made a move.

Derek had to fight the urge to not jump into the fight as well until he noticed the other man near the ravine had dropped down into a shooter’s stance. Having caught his breath and letting his lungs rest at last, Derek bolted forward, circumventing the four wolves currently locked in combat. It was clear that the Talbots would not be taken down so easily this time given how they seemed to be reading Isaac’s and Jackson’s moves. Still they had an ace up their sleeve. Derek whistled sharply twice and pointed two fingers at the man with the rifle. The man, who had been trying to get a bead on Jackson, snapped his attention to Derek rapidly approaching. Derek found himself literally looking into the rifle barrel and could see the trigger finger pulling back when a thunderous crack rang out and jerked the rifle out of his hands. Allison had thankfully taken advantage of their dialogue to find a good sniping post.

Derek leapt at the man as he stood up, arm drawn back in a strike only to be jerked in place as pain blossomed in his chest. The man had his arm up and his five fingers had speared Derek in the heart. Derek felt his body go limp as he stayed a few inches off the ground where he had been impaled. He looked down at the fingers still buried in his chest as he weakly grabbed onto the forearm. A jerk sent a wave of pain shooting through him, which drew his gaze to the man’s cool blue eyes and sharp fangs. With an almost a casual air, Derek found himself being thrown over the side of the ravine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Wilki.** = _Wolves._  
>  **Wycofać się.** = _Stand down._  
>  **Dobranoc, Tato** = _Good night, Dad_  
>  **Dobranoc, synu** = _Good night, Son_  
>  As I had mentioned in a comment in the previous chapter, I had originally planned Brett to be one dimensional and a true Talbot to be killed off towards the end but Brett evolved in my mind and now I'm struggling to craft the the story appropriately. It's why I'm taking longer to write this story as opposed to my last two stories. I'm not one to go back and change things just because it got too hard so I'm taking my time to craft the story well.
> 
> And yes, I know I'm evil.  
> 


	20. Loyalty is Not the Question

The sensation felt disconcerting and uncomfortable. It was dread that sank endlessly into the stomach without reprieve. Darkness that stretched beyond; cold that child deep to the bones; a sudden silence that left the ears ringing; the scent of decay and rot; the lingering taste of putrid bile. Jackson and Isaac experienced it while going claw-to-claw and fang-to-fang with the Talbots where as Allison was peering through her scope while just having shot at who she thought was the Talbot’s _human_ sniper. In the basement of the Hale house, Erica and Boyd stood watch, the last line of defense should anyone manage to get this far whereas Liam and Aiden corralled the pups and entertained the best they could. Scott and Danny had been watching through the magic in the _Kahuna’s_ hands as Lydia gazed far away and suddenly screamed. The whole Hale Pack felt this sensation of doom, all but one.

For Stiles, it was the shooting pain in his chest; excruciating, debilitating pain. The relentless waves of pain set his body like a livewire. Literal shocks ran up his limbs as he clenched his jaw and nearly cracked a molar. He was vaguely aware of hands on him and distant voices calling to him, but still the pain blinded him to everything else. Everything else except one thing.

_Stiles…_

The soft whisper of his name reverberated and originated behind his heart, under his soul. Through the pain, there was the whisper.

_I’m sorry…_

Even as the spittle dribbled from his mouth and the tears ran from his eyes, Stiles could sense the whisper still. He desperately reached towards that achingly soothing whisper.

_Love you…_

Even as his body was seized by pain, there was a moment of clarity within the pain that heightened all his senses. Senses that suddenly felt wild, primal, and relentless.

_Goodbye, Sourpatch…_

Derek.

<~~~~~~>

The Banshee wept. She knew whom she screamed for. Lydia felt the ache in her throat as she clutched her hands around her neck as she watched Stiles having a seizure of some kind while Scott tried to desperately reach him in his panic state. She hated having this knowledge and that this had to befall her Alphas made it all the more torturous. However, that moment was short lived.

There was a sudden stillness that washed over Stiles as Scott was shocked into stupefaction before he was crying out and throw his arm up to shield his face as Stiles eyed flashed and shined with brilliant white light. A grim expression set on Stiles’ face as his eyes flared as bright as a solar corona while the lean, lithe man stood. Danny, Scott and Lydia all tried to shy away from the light, but still wanted to see what was going on.

Standing with his sword clutched in his left hand, Stiles glanced at the floor before raising his right hand above his head. Instantly, the Hale house rattled violently and suddenly darkened as all the lights and electronics died. Shouts could be heard from the basement after the house stood still.

“Oh shit,” Danny murmured. “He’s raised the house.”

Scott and Lydia side glanced at Danny, who had turned his back to the light from Stiles. Within the twinkling green nebula, the Hale house was clearly sitting high on it’s own little mesa that stood above the tree line. Sparks from the snapped power cables and water spouts from the severed pipes in the ground could be seen as the invading pack stepped out from the tree line and shocked into observing the oddity. This of course proved to be a mistake. A fatal one at that.

Stiles clawed at the air in front of him, bring his right hand that was above his head down in one fluid motion. Scott, Danny and Lydia watched in abject awe as trees all along the clearing of the house suddenly slammed down sideways catching the invading pack by surprise. Stiles twisted his wrist and all the trees rooted themselves back into position, but taking struggling souvenirs with them. Darting figures from the tree line observed that half their numbers had been impaled by the trees and weakly tried to pry themselves off the branches. Scott turned a horrified gaze to Stiles only to squint at the light still blinding him from his skinny Alpha’s eyes. He flinched as Stiles closed his fist abruptly. Darting his eyes back to Danny’s magic nebula, Scott shivered as the trees all around that held mangled wolves in their branches fold in on themselves, crushing the wolves in their arborous grasp. The surviving members of the invading pack watched in horror as blood dripped from the fist shaped trees like fresh squeezed orange juice.

Howls of terror and cries to flee reached through the windows as Stiles swung his closed fist to the side and splayed his fingers wide. The invading pack scrambled to the mesa and futilely tried to claw their way up to the shelter of the Hale House as water from the gushing pipes ringed around the mesa’s edge began to float in rivulets, suspended in the air as they bunched up and soon formed a gigantic blob of crystal clear water. The moonbeams actually danced beautifully, mesmerizingly above the invaders before a quick stream of water shot out of the sphere. An invader registered his own death after a moment when he realized he watched his own headless corpse collapse in front of his decapitated melon. Seemingly invisible high-pressured jets of water began to randomly fire from the glob of water slicing apart more invaders. Some wolves were lucky, only getting different limbs sliced or nicked. Others weren’t so lucky when they were cut in half.

Danny and Scott watched in mute shock at the scene unfolding as Stiles conducted a slaughter from the living room. Lydia had tears streaming down her face and snot dribbling from her hose as she watched the bloodbath happening just beyond the sanctity of the Hale House. This was ruthless and callous killing, which was being perpetrated by Stiles. The facts warred within her as she tried to make sense of it all. The fiercely loyal boy she’d met in high school after Jackson had been bitten by the rogue Alpha and, subsequently, became Stiles’ best friend. The passionate and loving man she’d met years ago, huddled in Mr. Feinstein’s storage pantry looking no less than a hobo with his three pups trying to fend off her pack mates from their injured _Tato_. The willful and courageous man that basically threw them all out of a collapsing building in a train car before the train depot smothered him. The guilt-ridden and compassionate Alpha she bore witness to as Erica and Boyd joined their pack. The sappy and loving man Lydia has gotten to know over the years as the pack of Beacon Hills was faced with challenge after challenge. Never in all her time did she see Stiles malevolently kill.

All too soon, the lithe Alpha brought his hand down to his side, a white knuckle grasp on his sword in the other hand. The silence outside was disconcerting as Lydia whispered, “Stiles…Stiles, wh-why did you just-st do?”

Stiles turned his quasar gaze to the Banshee and frothed through clenched teeth, “Protect the pack.”

Scott’s stomach turned inside out as Stiles glanced once more to Danny and then out the window. His brother crouched to the ground and growled before he snapped his head to the ceiling, two stone pillars suddenly erupting from below. Screams erupted from the basement and around the living room as one pillar punched up slightly faster through the ceiling of the house than the one that punched Stiles up and out of the house. When both pillars descended, Stiles was gone.

Through the gaping hole in the floor, Lydia heard Erica’s shrill voice rise as Boyd, Liam and Aiden consoled the crying pups below. “What the hell just happened up there?!”

Scott felt his knees give out as he crashed to the floor. “Mama Wolf Stiles is loose…and there is no Papa Wolf Derek to rein him in.”

<~~~~~~>

Brett grimaced as he felt a stick digging into the side of his face even through the dark haze of the…dream? Brett wasn’t really sure what was going on, but his mind was slowly coming back to reality.

_“Why do you keep saying Brett’s name like that? He’s not a brat.”_

That voice that spoke his name…it felt warm, comforting and safe…Oh that was Derek. He remembered now. What was he doing out here in the Preserve? Especially since he wasn’t a wolf anymore.

_“It’s not like we wanted him and really all kids are just snot nosed brats. Useless for the most part and not worth much.”_

That voice…that voice was cold and sharp. Brett didn’t like that voice. He knew it though and he hated that he recognized it.

_“You don’t deserve him! I’m honored he was placed in my safe keeping! He’s strong, caring, and intelligent! JUST LIKE MY SONS!”_

A breath escaped his lips as warmth suffused Brett and his wolf simultaneously. Brett struggled to just open his eyes at this point. Pain in his neck shocked him a moment before his eyes cracked open slightly. Snarls and growls had erupted as he could make the blurry view of the wolves fighting. His fingers closed around dirt, twigs and dead leaves and he tried to push himself up. The thunder crack of a gunshot shocked him full of adrenaline and that was enough to open his eye fully and zero in on Derek. Brett watched as Derek leapt at the man near the cliff. Brett watched as the man’s eyes flashed blue and flicked claws out of his hand. Brett watched the man stabbed Derek in the chest with his fingers and casually held him off the ground. Brett watched in shock as Derek was tossed over the cliff.

A strange and disconcerting feeling shook him to the core as the bottom of his stomach dropped as his wolf within frantically paced and urged Brett to stand once more. “DEREK!” Jackson cried as Brett made to stand on wobbly knees, strengthened by his wolf within, before Jackson cried out in pain as he was sent sailing into a tree by Paul where as Isaac clutched at his face before he was also kicked by Alpha Talbot right into Jackson, both slamming into the tree trunk once more and sliding to the ground with a groan.

Paul, Alpha Talbot and the man near the cliff smirked as they regrouped while staring at the remaining Hale wolves. The man reached behind his back and pulled out a Desert Eagle and quickly trained it on Jackson and Isaac as he pitched his voice to the forest. “Come out into the open! You aren’t catching me off guard a second time.”

Brett staggered on his feet trying to gain his bearings as Jackson and Isaac lay in a dazed heap. Swaying slightly on his feet, Brett could see Allison seemingly materialized out of the trees, her rifle pointed up and the magazine clip in her hand. The Huntress had a determined glare as she walked up slowly into the clearing. A wordless gesture from the man with the gun trained on her pack mates had Allison slowly laying the assault rifle to the ground. “Don’t even think of reaching for any other weapon. Hands in the air.” Allison drew in her lips as the venom laced knives itched to be thrown, but she slowly stood. Another wordless gesture and Allison was slowly making her way to Isaac and Jackson who were both now more coherent and aware of their predicament.

Alpha Talbot flashed her crimson red eyes as well as a smile full of fangs. “Well, this is turning out pretty good! The Alpha and one of his pups have been taken care of and now we can get three more Hales in one go. The rest of the Hales should be dealt with by now.”

The man hummed a moment. “I would certainly hope so. A large pack as that shouldn’t have too much trouble culling the rest of the Hales.” A weak laugh caught his attention and he swung his gaze to Bratt leaning against a tree. “Something funny?”

A mirthless chuckle left Brett’s lips. “You think the rest of the pack will be easy pickings? You’re either stupid or delusional.”

Alpha Talbot squinted at her son. “What do you mean,” she carefully said, lacing her voice with the power of her wolf.

Brett chuckled, actually recognizing the tones. “You can’t order me to do anything.”

Her fist came flying at him before Brett even blinked. His head bounced off the tree and blood poured from his broken nose before she grabbed him by his shirt. She drew him close as her fangs ghosted across his throat. “Know your place, welp.”

Brett sputtered, but smiled with pink, bloody teeth. A pressure was pushing in his chest, waiting to burst. “I do know my place and it’s not with you.” He accentuated the point by spitting saliva and blood into her face.

Alpha Talbot growled. “You belong to _me,_ you ungrateful wretch!”

His wolf within growled as Brett cackled pointing to Jackson, Isaac and Allison. “No, I belong with them!” The three Hales had feral grins as the tension popped inside his chest as Brett pointed to the sky. “I belong to _that_ Alpha!”

Alpha Talbot, Paul and the man flicked their eyes up to the sky just in time to see Alpha Stiles came flying out of the sky and landed in an explosion of dirt. Through the haze dust, Alpha Talbot glared with crimson red eyes as she zeroed in on the dazzling white eyes staring back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies on the slow updates. New job = less time to write.
> 
> I've also been brainstorming my next story in my mind as well....


	21. Alpha vs Alpha

Brett smiled coldly with pink, blood-stained teeth as the cloud of dust began to settle as Alpha Stiles rose from his crouched landing. His old Alpha growled ferociously as her eyes glowed crimson, but surprisingly (and perhaps stupidly), Paul roared and launched himself at Stiles. Brett suddenly found himself being flung to the side and crashed into another tree, knocked out cold.

Allison watched with a smug sense of satisfaction as Stiles blazing white eyes narrowed for a just moment, watching the large, powerful wolf pounce at him. Her eyes widened slightly as she watched Stiles bend like a reed in the wind, the Talbot wolf registering his surprise as he began sailing over the bent form of the Alpha only to widen his eyes in surprise as said Alpha twisted his left shoulder behind him and then unwound like a coiled snake with an open palm and claw-curled fingers slamming into his chest. Paul could feel the sharp snap of his sternum from the fierce impact while Allison watched as the big Beta bounced up and almost floated upwards as Stiles straightened up.

Alpha Talbot glared as her boneheaded Beta winced in pain as he seemingly floated over Alpha Stiles for the briefest of moments before the Hale pivoted on his right foot, swinging his left leg up and then backwards to perform a standing wheel hook kick. She realized how strong, calculating and precise the Hale Alpha was considering how he had struck her Beta with just enough power and at the perfect angle to counter the force of Paul’s charge enough that he didn’t just go flying into a tree; he floated in the air like a piñata.

Paul felt the bony heel of the Alpha catch him right where his neck and shoulder met before he shot away from the ferocious kick, bouncing off the ground twice before landing smack into the tree to Alpha Talbot’s left. Stiles brought his foot back to the ground gripping his sword with his right hand; tiny creaks came from the protesting handle.

With a quick flip of his arm, Brett’s dad fired off three shots at Alpha Stiles. Warning cries leapt in the throats of Jackson, Isaac and Allison, but died on their lips as Stiles was just as fast on the draw as a literal wall of gold appeared from the ground. Three shots all ricocheted, not touching Alpha Stiles, but a cry of pain from Allison drew his and the rest of the Hales’ attention. The Huntress clutched at her side and winced in pain. She pulled one of her hands away and there was blood on her palm. “Shit, one of the ricochet’s hit me.”

Jackson and Isaac both grabbed onto Allison, slowly drawing the pain away while the Alpha Pair of the Talbots glared at Stiles, who stared at his three Hales huddle together. Allison hissed as Isaac began to carefully use his claws to dig out the bullet as Jackson continued draining the pain. An almost feral sounding growl rose from within Stiles’ chest as he whipped his sword up with a twist of the wrist.

Almost knuckle deep into the gaping bullet wound in Allison’s side, Isaac had just had his claws on the metal slug when the ground shook, knocking down Jackson, Isaac and Allison. Jackson glanced over his shoulder and was shocked to see the leafy canopy of the Preserve below. A quick glance around confirmed that the trio was now situated on a towering pillar. “I think Stiles just put us in Rapunzel’s tower.”

Isaac didn’t respond as he concentrated on gently pulling his fingers out of Allison’s side, the bullet clutched within his claws as Allison huffed and grit her teeth even with Jackson’s pain draining. Throwing the bullet off the side of the tower, Isaac reached into one of the front pockets on Allison’s coat and pulled out gauze and gently pressed it to the bullet wound. “There, that should staunch the blood until we get you to Melissa.”

Far below, Alpha Talbot carefully side-eyed the pillar of earth rising up, into the trees. “You realize this makes it three to one.”

Stiles sneered. “You think these are odds I should be concerned with?”

Alpha Talbot smirked right back. “It should be a concern since you’re dealing with an Alpha, not just Betas.”

“I’ve handled Alphas before.”

Alpha Talbot said nothing, but her expression still had that _fuck you_ look in her eyes as she moved. Stiles honestly did not expect her speed and power because the next moment he felt himself shocked by the pain of claws digging into his chest in an open palm strike that actually sent him careening backwards. Stiles tucked in and rolled with the hit, landing on his feet and springing up, his sword pointed at Alpha Talbot as he clutched a hand to his chest, feeling the claw holes in his chest. They were thankfully shallow, but the wound was still unexpected. Blazing white eyes met crimson red in a challenge.

A challenge the she-wolf accepted as she leapt at Stiles once more. She was almost within his guard, his sword gliding over her left shoulder and her claws reach for his stomach when she pulled back the last moment, ducking and dodging as wooden roots tried to impale her. Leaping back, Alpha Talbot danced as the wooden roots homed in like flying serpents being directed by Alpha Stiles kept trying run her through.

Dancing around, Alpha Talbot leapt over the thorny points and made dash at Alpha Stiles again, roaring her rage. Her claws came up and down, trying to rip off his face, but she never made it. She had kept her eye on the sword only to forget that it and the magic weren't the only things to worry about. The kick was fast, sharp, and connected to her chin. Her fangs clacked shut, biting the tip of her tongue as she was literally flipped backwards.

Stiles pulled his arm back, sword point trained directly on Alpha Talbot’s back as she spun around in midair, just waiting for a clear shot at the back of her neck to stab when a gunshots rang out once more into the evening air. With inhuman instinct and reflexes, Stiles hand shot up and two bullets stopped mere centimeters from his open palm. He clenched his hands around the burning hot metal before glancing at the Brett’s father, who raised an eyebrow at Alpha Stiles. A thump drew Stiles attention back to where Alpha Talbot landed in a heap on the ground, but with a ferocious growl and a rather powerful slam of her hands, Alpha Talbot launched herself once more at Alpha Stiles, trying to rake her claws through his left side.

With a quick flip of his left leg, Stiles was able to catch and quickly wrap his leg around Alpha Talbot’s arm in a vicious lock, his foot locked around her elbow. While it did place her claws precariously close to his crotch, the overwhelming pain of her arm being bent and nearly broken by his thicker, stronger leg muscles had her only thinking of escape. This primal, animalistic thought distracted Alpha Talbot to the sword pommel coming at her, striking her across the jaw and knocking out a fang. Blazing white eyes narrowed followed by a smirk. “I doubt the tooth fairy would want that.”

The moment was short lived as Stiles was tackled from the left, taking Alpha Talbot with him to the ground. A sickening crack was heard accompanied with a howl of pain from Alpha Talbot as Stiles landed hard and then rolled away with the body he was tangled with. In a moment, Stiles had Paul’s arms pinned to the sides as he sat on his chest. Squinting his white eyes into little starbursts, Stiles made three fierce strikes to his neck, one to his sternum and two to each shoulder before he hopped off from Paul’s gnashing teeth. A wicked smile flit across the almost elfin features of Alpha Stiles as Paul tried to sit up only to fall back to the ground; his arms lay uselessly next to him. “What the fuck did you do to my arms?!”

Isaac’s voice drifted down from the trees. “If you can’t move your arms, then our Alpha just systematically hit your nerves and shocked them numb. It’s some kung fu thing he learned in China. Think acupressure meets the Vulcan death touch!”

Turning his head to the sky, Stiles said, “Really Isaac?”

“Calling it like it is, Alpha!”

Stiles almost snarked back at his foster brother, but had to bend like a reed to the wind as Alpha Talbot tried to remove his ribs sideways. His eyes narrowed. “Even with an Alpha’s healing factor, you shouldn’t have use of your arm yet.”

Alpha Talbot bounced on her toes as she moved closer to Alpha Stiles, Paul squirming to roll over at her feet. “I actually have you to thank. I wouldn’t be as strong as I am without your help.”

“And how did I help the crazy lady?”

Her crimson red eyes almost sparkled with horrid glee. “You see, after you pretty much handed my pack’s asses to them and then left before killing them all, I was left with this unfortunate task of having to…prune my pack a bit. After all, not much I can do with mostly burnt wolves. Probably would have taken years to heal all those burns and cuts. Only Paul survived.”

The cocking of a gun had Stiles glancing at the wolf still standing where he’d been reloading his magazine and now trained his sight on the Alpha, still waiting for a chance shot. “My _dear_ got a chance to basically prove a rumor about the strength of an Alpha and their pack.”

Alpha Talbot had a cold and oily smile Stiles felt gross to be on the receiving end of. “When an Alpha kills their own Betas,” she said as she turned her gaze to her last and strongest wolf, “they take part of the wolf’s strength.”

Paul froze, apparently not in the know previously, but immediately understanding the implication. He strained a moment trying to get away, trying to get up without his arms functioning, when he felt the slash rake across the back of his spine. Paul’s body flopped in total paralysis, eyes wide with fear as he looked to his Alpha before she reached down and ripped out his throat.

Stiles felt fury rise within as he watched Alpha Talbot casually toss the trachea from her Beta to the side as the blood spluttered and wheezed out of the hole in his throat before going still. This careless and callous attitude to her pack infuriated Alpha Stiles. Pack was family and someone like Alpha Talbot who treated them like disposable tools reminded him of Old Dragon. Rage filled him as he lunged forward, a two-finger strike zeroing in on her heart. No one, NO ONE, would like this would be anywhere near his pack!

A jolt to the arm shocked Stiles out of his rage and stuttered in his step. Alpha Talbot had actually caught him by the wrist, his fingertip just touching her sternum. Shocked white eyes glanced into crimson red before he was crying out in pain as she broke his two left fingers. High above, Allison, Jackson and Isaac cried out, “STILES!” recognizing his cry.

Alpha Talbot smirked as she brought Alpha Stiles to his knees as she twisted his mangled fingers. The whites of her eyes filled in with a corrupt black, leaving her crimson eyes sitting in a pool of darkness. “27 wolves. I killed 27 of my wolves. 27 wolves you maimed, but left alive. Utterly useless to me after you used your magic. With each and everyone I culled, I felt strength well within me and now? I’ve killed 28.” With a wrench, she threw Stiles backwards. “I have the strength and speed of almost my whole pack! I am the apex predator now!”

Stiles cradled his mangled hand to his chest, his sword pointed defensively at Alpha Talbot as he panted from the pain. Another wall of gold erupted reflexively from the ground as another gunshot rang out. “I will catch you off guard Alpha Hale.”

A snarky remark was on Stiles lips before a strange noise caught his attention. He double blinked and glanced towards the ravine. A steady, gravely _crunch-crunch-crunch_ could be heard that echoing from below. Apparently this new development event surprised the Talbots as they also glanced to the chasm, confused as to what the noise was. The _crunch-crunch-crunch_ grew louder and louder before a taloned hand appeared at the edge of the ravine. Stiles watched as a dripping wet Ethan hauled himself up but Stiles felt a shock run up his spine as he saw a body slung over Ethan’s shoulder as he struggled to get out of the ravine. His son gently sat the body on the ledge before climbing out of the ravine and softly laying his mate down. “Derek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is almost done!


	22. Rise and Fall

A roar from Alpha Talbot jolted Stiles out of his shock as she charged at Derek. The throbbing pain from his fingers dulled his reaction and he knew he hadn’t reacted in time. The she-wolf almost landed on Derek before Ethan whipped his talons at her and actually sent her crashing into her mate. Both Talbots were in a dazed heap of limbs. Stiles got up and hastily limped his way to Derek and Ethan only to be stopped by son who roared with such concussive force, Stiles actually staggered back. Stiles got his bearings as he watched Ethan loom protectively over his Papa.

Jackson’s voiced drifted down from above, “What the hell was that!?”

Cradling his broken left fingers to his chest and ignoring his best friend’s query, Stiles tried to gesture with his sword still in his grasp. “Pup, you need to calm down.”

Ethan glared at Stiles before he crouched over Derek’s still form once more. Stiles was able to get a good look at his son and was startled. The twins had always been lean and built like a supped up ride out of _Fast and Furious_ (while Liam was stocky and built like a tank), but Stiles could see that Ethan was noticeably larger than he usual. His strangely had two sets of fangs, his fingers were capped with lengthy talons, but it was the eyes that truly confused Stiles. Yes, there were still his son’s cool blue rings, but there was a shot of crimson red at the center, which quite frankly didn’t make sense considering that the center of the eye is supposed to be a vacant hole that allows light to shine through and normal eye color is determined by the amount of pigment in one’s iris, but a wolf’s adds-yeah, he need to stop going down that rabbit hole. Standing tall and poised, _Tato_ gave Ethan the stink eye.  “ _Synu,_ _wycofać się_.”

Ethan’s low growling cut off immediately and his head cocked to the side like any other dog trying to listen carefully for a sound. Stiles took a few steps forward, slowly, with **_Wǔ Shǒu Gēqǔ de Xīnzàng_** flipped in a reverse grip so the sword lay with along his forearm and the pummel sticking out of his fist.  _Synu,_ _wycofać się_.” Stiles commanded once more.

A glazed look and unblinking eyes were all Stiles got in response before Ethan started to slur through his extra fangs, “Protect…pack…protect pack…”

Taking the non-hostile response as a good thing, Stiles quickly dropped to his mate’s side, planting his sword in the ground before bring his right hand up to gently feel for a pulse point on Derek’s neck. Given the fact Derek was dry, save for the blood drenching his clothes, Stiles guessed that Ethan had actually caught his Papa while climbing up the ravine sides. Stiles almost whimpered when he thankfully, but fearfully, felt a very sluggish and weak pulse. Derek wouldn’t last long at this rate.

Looking up at Ethan’s face once more, he searched in those oddly colored eyes and an epiphany struck. Gently placing his hands on Ethan’s hands, blocking out the shocking pain with the broken left fingers, Stiles let his _qi_ flow and search through his son’s body like he had done with Derek some weeks back. In a moment, Stiles felt his magic surge towards Ethan’s chest. His mind’s eye peered within and found a large black wolf with crimson red eyes shielding a slightly smaller gray wolf peering at him with cool blue eyes from Stiles. The shock at finally finding Derek’s wolf was short lived as snarling had him snapping his focus back to the real world and barely ducking under a side swipe from Alpha Talbot only to cry out as a shot clipped his left shoulder. Ethan retaliated on instinct by catching Alpha Talbot wrist and with a twist, sent her flying across the clearing once more, although she didn’t crash into her mate this time as he was watching out this time and dodged the last moment. That wasn’t to say he got away unscathed as Stiles stomped which caused a stone the size of a baseball to pop up, crashing into an unsuspecting jaw and causing him to bite his tongue. Blood dribbled out of his mouth as he growled out curses at Stiles as he took aim and unloaded two shots out of pure spite as Stiles was watching him and easily had his magic defend him in the form of another wall of gold.

“Stiles! What the fuck is going on down there,” Isaac screeched from far above.

Ever the quick-witted tactician, and occasional mischievous miscreant as his dad loves to remind him on occasion, Stiles cooked up one helluva plan rather quickly. His right hand pushed the air down in front of him, mirrored by the pillar of earth his Betas were currently on. “Stiles! What the hell are you doing?!” It put a smirk on his face when he could get his best friend to squeal like that. Still, with his plan still in mind, Stiles turned his right hand palm up and closed his hand in a fist. Alpha Talbot, who was just getting to her feet, and her mate both cried out at being caught by surprise as thorny roots exploded around them and coiled around them like anacondas, squeezing the air and mobility out of their bodies. Alpha Talbot was red in the face as well as the eyes as she fought against their restraints and sadly, she was breaking through, the throbbing pain in his fingers as well as just the sheer exhaustion of the using his magic so often was catching up to Stiles. Even his eyes were only shining bright white rather than the pure quasars they were earlier.

As the dust settled from the pillar sinking back into the earth, Stiles took a quick assessment of his Betas as they glanced around to figure out what the hell they missed. Allison looked decidedly paler than normal and from where Jackson was holding his hand to her side, Stiles could see Jackson still drawing pain from Allison and still, the Huntress only mildly breathed with more effort than she normally would. Isaac decidedly still looked to be in fighting shape. Decisions made then. All three locked eyes on Derek’s prone form in the same instant before snapping their attention to their other Alpha. Stiles pointed towards the direction of the Hale house.  “Jackson, przeprowadzić Allison domu. Nadal jesteś najszybszy.”

Allison’s indignant face disappeared as Jackson heaved her into his arms and darted away into the woods. Isaac glares at Stiles with golden yellow eyes and claws curled, shoulders hunched and chin dropped, almost daring for his Alpha to send him away. Stiles loved his over protective brother as he nods to the Talbots just as Alpha Talbot breaks one of her arms free.  “Broń nas lub rozpraszać je na dwie minuty. Potrzebuję czasu.”

Isaac locked his eyes to the Talbots and surreptitiously placed himself between in front of his Alphas just as Alpha Talbot ripped the roots off her other arm with her claws, snarling and generally gnashing her teeth in rage while her mate could do little but looked pissed off at still being bound and bleeding. Trusting in Isaac, Stiles looked back to see Ethan hadn’t moved a muscle. It was almost creepy with the way he stared at Stiles as if in a trance. Taking advantage of his immobile son, Stiles once again reached out with his uninjured hand and touched his son’s chest and letting his magic seep in once more.

Once again, Stiles’ mind’s eye gazed upon the two wolves in his son. The large black wolf eyed him cautiously while the smaller gray sniffed at him. Projecting his intentions as best as he could through his magic, Stiles bore his neck while keeping his gaze locked with the large black wolf. Curiosity was peaked, Stiles could tell. After all, Stiles had gotten to know this wolf over the last decade and knew him just as well as he knew Derek.

The black wolf approached Stiles with an inquisitive air as Stiles could make out snarling and scuffling at the edge of his senses. Ever carefully, Stiles coaxed the large black wolf further and further closer before those red eyes clashed crimson red and suddenly rushed forward. Perhaps it could have been a moment where another might have been afraid at the move, but Stiles felt no fear as the black wolf’s face nuzzled into his neck, scenting his mate. Both Stiles and the wolf were emitting a sense of love, acceptance, submission and ferocity and reverberated within their very being.

Keeping a steady hand on Ethan’s chest and cradling his broken hand to his chest, Stiles bent down and gently place his lips to Derek’s, allowing his magic to once again surge and connected to his mate. The large black wolf perked up from where he had been nuzzling his mate, the sense and feeling of home suddenly open and around him. With a playful yowl, the large black wolf began to prance back to his den before a small whine from the small gray wolf stopped it. Stiles beckoned the gray wolf to him. It came with a sad look in his eyes as Stiles placed a loving hand on it’s head and gently reassured it. The large black wolf trotted back once more to Stiles and the gray wolf, licking them both and snuffling them affectionately before turning around and making it’s way back to where it belonged. Stiles gently pushed the gray wolf back to his home as well.

Stiles felt Ethan topple away from his still outstretched hand. He quickly looked up to see his son’s feature changing back to normal, as he lay on the ground unconscious. A rumbling beneath him had Stiles turning his gaze back to meet a pair of crimson red eyes and a scowl on Derek’s face.

Stiles smirked. “Well hey there, Sourwolf.”

As Derek was silent as he quickly got up and gently held Stiles’ broken hand to inspect it for damage, Stiles was able to take a quick peek at his husband’s bloody shirt and could see the five previous holes in his chest were gone. A down right growl left Derek’s lips as he suddenly went over to Ethan and examined his prone son.

Isaac’s cry of pain snapped Derek’s and Stiles’ attention to where Alpha Talbot had sunk her claws literally into Isaac’s left pec. Stiles grabbed his sword from where it was still planted into the dirt and turned to feel a slight breeze across his cheek as he watched Derek lunge and punch Alpha Talbot off of Isaac. Alpha Talbot skidded a few feet back but she still was on her feet as she roared at Derek who now stood in front of Isaac, his posture upright and relaxed, but still on guard.

It was moment’s like this that made Isaac remember that while Stiles was a scary, sadistic, sarcastic, stubborn, sheltering, and silly Alpha, Derek on the other hand was silent, steadfast, solid, secure, sober, shielding, and serious Alpha. His Alpha pair complimented and balanced each other in perfect harmony. Of course, the one thing that both his Alphas shared as that they were both strong and stalwart. It never was pretty when both his Alphas fought, but right now the pain in his chest was asking for retribution. His wolf within downright peed a little when Derek suddenly snapped his eye over his shoulder at Isaac. “Isaac, take Ethan and go home.”

Soft steps behind him had Isaac turning in time to feel Stiles walk past and stand next to his mate, also turning an eye over his shoulder and nodding at Isaac. Silently and swiftly, Isaac made quickly went to Ethan and picked him, only to shudder a moment as Alpha Talbot roared and lunged at him. Flinching to shield Ethan with his body, Isaac clenched in fear.

Stiles snapped as he saw Alpha Talbot bound at his son and brother. “I don’t think so, bitch!” With a quick whip of his sword, Stiles sent a wave of flames at Alpha Talbot who deftly dodged them and turned her focus on Stiles. Isaac took the opportunity to lug Ethan over his shoulder and disappear into the Preserve.

Derek and Stiles stood together as they watched Isaac disappear with Ethan before they turned as one, crimson red and blazing white eyes glaring at Alpha Talbot as she crouched low, baring her fangs. Still cradling his left hand to his chest, Stiles turned his nose up while pointing his sword at Alpha Talbot. “Give up and we’ll kill you swiftly.” With a roar, Alpha Talbot charged once more. Derek roared as well, flipping his claws out as he lunged as well while Stiles hopped back into a defensive stance and lightly stomped his front foot lightly.

Alpha Talbot leapt into the air, claws outstretched, at the same moment that Derek launched airborne as well, fists clenched. The crash in air should have resulted in a tangle of limbs where Alpha Talbot probably would have shredded Derek, but Alpha Talbot found herself slamming into his outstretched fists in a double punch that sent her crashing backwards. Snarling through spittle, she could see that Derek hadn’t actually jumped, but was actually poised on earthen pillars. She noticed that infuriating smirk on Stiles’ face. She had all but literally impaled herself on a pike of stone and muscle.

Taking advantage of the momentum of the fight, Derek darted over to Alpha Talbot as he reared back a kill shot to her neck with his claws only for her to catch his hand. Their claws interlocked, but Derek winced at the sheer strength she had crushed his hand with. She gnashed her fangs but her own mate’s call stopped her. “Look out!” Alpha Talbot took her eyes off the crimson red eyes in her face to see the serpentine thorn roots around her once more. She curled her legs to her chest and launched Derek off her and followed the movement to kick herself up and onto her feet to dodge the roots once more. Dancing around she caught a glimpse of Stiles weaving and waving his sword like a snake charmer as Derek rolled onto his feet and roared while crouched as well. This two on one was going to be tiresome, especially with Stiles around. With the strength she’d gained from killing her pack, she had been a match for the lanky Alpha, but adding the other Alpha Hale into the mix and now she wasn’t so sure. An Alpha pair like this was not something she could deal with alone. Even with the strength of...

With a sense of inspiration, she landed next to her mate, still tightly wrapped in the thorn roots from before. “Finally remembered I’m still here, _dear_?” Without missing a beat, Alpha Talbot reached up and ripped out her mate’s throat and tossed away the trachea in her claws. Wide, disbelieving eyes met hers as blood gurgled down his throat and a slightly wet whistling was heard as he tried to suck in a wheezy breath through the giant hole in his throat. Stiles and Derek were shocked as they watched the roots submerge to the earth leaving the corpse at Alpha Talbot’s feet. Horror rose within them as they watched Alpha Talbot’s skin darken to match the darkness of her eyes as well as seeing her fangs lengthen and her claws grow into talons. Rearing back, her roar shook the ground as Stiles and Derek regrouped and readied themselves for one last assault. It was then that movement behind Alpha Talbot caught their attention. They were so genuinely stunned that both of Derek’s and Stiles’ eyes returned to their normal eye color

Alpha Talbot preened as she slowly advanced on them. “Given up? Understandable. Killing off one of your own Betas? Invigorating, but killing the other half of your Alpha Pair? I don’t have words! SUCH POWER!” She laughed and yet, Stiles and Derek still just gawped at her. “Cat got your tongue? Or are you just scared stiff that you’ve finally met your match?”

“They’re actually probably surprised to see me, actually.”

Alpha Talbot whirled around to see Brett standing right behind her, still smiling with pink stained, bloody teeth. She had completely forgotten about her son since Alpha Stiles crash-landed. “What?! You’ve been here this whole time?”

Raising his eyebrows and his shoulders in a nonchalant shrug, Brett’s eyes suddenly flashed golden yellow as he leapt at his mother’s throat, catching her stunned stupid with his presence and completely off guard. Brett grabbed onto her in a hug around the neck as she brought up her hands to try to push him away but his fangs sank into the soft flesh and he ripped out her throat, with his teeth. Brett felt himself being pushed away as the corpse of Alpha Talbot fell backwards. A clean, cold power rose within Brett as he observed a still flabbergasted Derek and Stiles as they glanced down at the dead she-wolf and their little fosterling as his eyes bleed from golden yellow to crimson red and a smirk played on his lips. “I’m the Alpha now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Synu, wycofać się_ = **Son, stand down.**  
>  _Jackson, przeprowadzić Allison domu. Nadal jesteś najszybszy._ = **Jackson, carry Allison home. You're still the fastest.**  
>  _Broń nas lub rozpraszać je na dwie minuty. Potrzebuję czasu._ = **Defend us or distract them for two minutes. I need time.**
> 
> One chapter left to wrap things up!


	23. Family Don't End in Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was SUPPOSED to be the end last chapter, but it was getting to long so you guys get one more after this!

Perhaps it was the adrenaline crash, perhaps it was not being with his wolf for so long, perhaps it was the reality of things finally coming to head, whatever the case may be, Derek felt himself sinking to his knees in a slow controlled fall with a deep sigh. Of course, Stiles was on him like white on rice, dropping his sword and catching his mate being mindful of his still broken fingers. “DEREK!”

Derek lazily turned his head to Stiles and rubbed their noses together as he was lowered to the ground. “I’m alright, Sourpatch. Just tired.” The gentle touch on his other shoulder had Derek turning his gaze to look into the new Alpha Talbot’s concerned filled eyes as Brett crouched next to Derek’s prone form. “You did good, Brett.”

A low blush graced across Brett’s cheeks as he shifted his baby blue eyes to the side. “Thank you, Alpha.”

A rough, warm hand cupped and gently guided Brett’s gaze to a pair of whiskey brown eyes looking into his. A pleasant sensation stirred within starting in his gut and rising upwards until his ears burned as Aiden’s voice rang in Brett’s head. _“That’s is well earned pride you’re feeling.”_ The warmth spread through his body as Stiles smiled and traced Brett’s face with hand as his eyes flashed ethereal white. Brett never felt his wolf within frolic in joy at scent marking before, but it certainly did now.

Stiles’ eyes faded as his fingers stopped and rested on Brett’s forehead and lightly tapped as he spoke each word. “You have to be the sneakiest wolf I have ever met.”

Derek chuckled softly from Stiles’ lap. “Which is a little odd. You’re as tall as Boyd, you’re built like Jackson and you’ve got a model’s look like Isaac. How are you so damn stealthy?”

Brett lightly shrugged and glanced to although there was a small, sad note to his voice. “It’s not my fault people tend to forget about me…” Rumbling from both Stiles and Derek had Brett looking up.

“We won’t ever forget about you,” Derek promised. “You’re important to us, Brett.”

Baby blue eyes flicked from Derek to Stiles, who nodded to the young Alpha. “If you want it, we’ll be your pack.” There was a slight stutter and twitch from Brett. A small hesitancy in his body language Stiles could read, an unsure belief on many different levels. “A pack forever.”

The keen caught Brett by surprise, but the way he nuzzled into Stiles’ hand was instinct. His wolf within flopped on its back and panted in glee as Brett’s eyes flashed crimson red. There was a small struggle not lose himself. “Thank you…Alpha.”

Stiles chuckled as he dropped his hand and carded his fingers through Derek’s hair. “Don’t worry Brett, Derek can help you rein in your new strength and instincts. He’s been through the whole Beta/Alpha shift before.”

Derek hummed in agreement. “True, although that was before I met you and the pups.”

Words were on Stiles’ lips, but a thought suddenly flashed to him. “Oh shit, the pups! The pack! They need to know everything’s okay!”

“Shit,” Derek lightly cursed as he struggled to sit up only to feel a finger on his forehead keeping him down.

“Hold it right there Sourwolf, you need to take it easy and try catching your breath,” Stiles instructed.

Ignoring Stiles, Derek tried to take a breath and howled into the night. At least it was an attempt to howl that was quickly cut off with a ragged cough causing both Stiles and Brett to flinch and jump to his aide. Not there was much they could actually do, but it was the thought that counted. “I’m-*cough*-ok. Just-*cough*-ok,” Derek choked out.

Stiles lightly slapped Derek’s forehead. “Howling is the opposite of catching your breath.”

Brett grabbed Derek’s hand and tried to drain the pain away. “Are you ok?”

Waving with his free hand, Derek sighed. “Yes, yes. I swear I’m fine.”

A gentle hand landing on the young Alpha’s shoulder had him turning to Stiles. “Brett, why don’t you head back to the house? Let them know everything is ok. I’m sure Danny has been monitoring things, but at least you can confirm it.” With a quiet nod, Brett was off into the night. “I’m calling him ninja wolf from now on.”

Derek chuckled. “I agree.”

Stiles watched Derek close his eyes a moment, gently breathing in his lap before curling down to kiss his mate’s forehead. “You need to stop getting into so much trouble, Sourwolf.” A soft snort was only his answer. “Rest a bit and then I’ll take you home. I have enough in me to get you there.” Derek’s body sagged in relief as Stiles carded his fingers through the short dark hair as he smiled up to the moon.

<~~~~~~>

The carnage and gore surrounding the Hale house was horrific up close. Erica, Aiden, and Liam prowled the perimeter of the still dark house as they killed any wolf still alive after their Alpha had gone on a rampage. Boyd and Scott were guarding the pups in the basement still as Lydia cared for an unconscious Danny nearby. With Stiles rather dramatic departure, the plateau the house had been raised upon slammed back into the ground. All the wolves inside got their bell rung while Danny and Lydia bounced about upstairs although Lydia had landed on the couch where as Danny crashed into the coffee table. The pack had to simply hope for the best at this point without Danny watching through his network, magical or otherwise.

Fast footsteps caught the attention of all three wolves just as Erica had slashed the throat of a barely living wolf. As one, Erica, Aiden and Liam turned toe face the darkness of the Preserve, eyes glowing and claws at the ready. It was with great restraint that the three did not immediately pounce as Jackson broke through the tree line with Allison in his arms. “Little help here!”

Erica was the first to jump to them, Liam and Aiden quickly following behind. “Allison! Are you ok?!”

A roar from within the house preceded Scott barreling through the front door and bounding to them all. Jackson wisely offered up Allison to her mate as Scott came within range. Allison gasped at the jostling and then lightly smacked Scott on the nose when he growled. “Shut up Scott, I’m fine.”

“You are not _fine_ ,” Scott growled.

“He’s right,” Jackson interjected before Allison could protest further. “She took a shot to the side. Get her inside and treat her. Erica, can you go with them? Just so Scott doesn’t bite anyone hand off?”

Scott and Erica went inside as Allison whined about being coddled like a baby. Jackson turned to his twitchy nephews. “What the hell happened here?”

Aiden glanced to the side before turning back to his uncle. “Um, _Tato_ went a little Avatar.”

Jackson snorted as he crossed his arms. “That’s all you can tell me?”

“The view from the basement was great! We had a front row seat to it all,” Liam groused with an eye roll.

There was that snark that reminded Jackson of a young Stiles again. “If that is all you can tell me, that’s fine, but that is incredibly vague. Your dad losing control can mean just about anything and you know it.”

Liam glared at Jackson before turning and stomping away along the perimeter, kicking at a decapitated head and sending it bouncing off as Aiden sighed. “All we know is that the house was raised on a plateau or something. That’s what Aunt Lyds and Uncle Scott are saying. Uncle Danny is currently out cold because the house fell after _Tato_ left. We were able to keep the pups safe for the most part, but everyone upstairs got knocked around. Uncle Danny didn’t land as softly as Uncle Scott or Aunt Lyds. We don’t know what _Tato_ did with all this.” The young wolf swept a hand to the side, indicating the carnage and blood.

Jackson rubbed his face. “We ran into the Talbots and that Alpha is nuts! She killed off her pack for power!”

“What?!”

Shaking his head, Jackson turned to look into the Preserve, almost willing his vision to see past the trees. “Stiles sent me back with Allison after Ethan apparently appeared with Derek. I-”

Suddenly footfalls had Aiden and Jackson fixing their gaze to the woods, claws at the ready and fangs set in a growl. Liam, having heard their growls, ran to his brother and uncle, just as Isaac came into view with Ethan in his clutches. “Little help?”

Aiden and Jackson leapt at the pair, taking Isaac’s load off his hands. “Ethan!”

Isaac huffed, slightly winded. “He’s out cold. Stiles did it. Apparently, he had Derek’s wolf in him?”

“Say what,” Liam asked incredulously as he sniffed and examined his unconscious brother.

Shaking his head, Isaac stood up from his slouch. “I don’t know, Alpha Talbot killed off her mate and is even stronger than before! Stiles sent me off with Ethan after getting Derek’s wolf back in.”

Liam ferociously rounded on his tallest uncle. “You left my parents with a psychotic Alpha?!”

With a flash of golden yellow, Isaac stared down his nephew. “I did what my Alpha instructed.”

Let it be said that at sixteen years old and only coming to his ridiculously tall uncle’s chest, Liam Stilinski-Hale could still exude a terribly menacing aura as he flashed his cool blue eyes and snapped his fangs. “Took the excuse to run didn’t you? Coward.”

A blow to the back of the head had Liam knocking his teeth together in pain before he rounded on the spot to find Aiden’s fist still extended from where he had punched his little brother, his own cool blue eyes glowing and an angry scowl darkening his gaze. “Say that again to Uncle Isaac and I’ll make sure papa, _Tato,_ and _Dzadiku_ let you have it. Pillars, Liam.”

Brother against brother, they held their hard gazes in a staring match. If there was one thing Aiden knew, it was that his little brother was stubborn as a mule and that his temper could flash like a backdraft. Sudden, unseen, and violent. Aiden could just see the flames burning in the building that was Liam and he knew that if he didn’t quell them, this was going to end up burning someone. The tense shoulders, the tight jaw muscles, clenched fists, twitchy forearms; Liam was a hair trigger bomb at this point.

Which is to say that the howl that came from the Preserve was both a blessing and a curse. All the wolves turned as they recognized Derek’s call and Isaac, Aiden, and Jackson could see the way Liam’s shoulders relaxed at the sound of his papa’s deep howl only to see them scrunch back up and see the hairs on the back of his stand on end when the howl was abruptly cut off. “PAPA!” Liam was off like a shot, darting into the Preserve with calls from his uncles and his brother completely falling on deaf ears.

Aiden made a move to follow Liam, but was stopped as Isaac stepped into the way, golden yellow eyes flashing at his nephew. “No. We don’t know what’s going on in the Preserve. Stiles sent us here to get us out of harms way. What Liam just did was incredibly stupid and I will not let you risk your life as well.”

“I’m just supposed to let my little brother out there alone,” Aiden snarled.

Isaac’s eyes faded and now his cold, blue eyes glared at his nephew. “Your parents don’t treat you like pups in a fight. They haven’t in a long time. This is still a battlefield until our Alphas say otherwise. Liam is being reckless and believe me, this will not go unanswered.”

“Aiden,” Jackson gently called, “what about Ethan? Are you going to leave him alone now?”

It was a dirty move, but really, there wasn’t much choice at the moment. Making Aiden chose between his brothers would be the easiest and most effective way to stop him: chase after a reckless Liam or help with a clearly injured Ethan. The fight flooded out of Aiden, the sad look on his face as he knew that he had to look after his unconscious brother. Readjusting his grip, Jackson and Aiden gently carried Ethan into the Hale House.

Isaac took one last glance behind him, peering into the dark woods before he made his way inside, wanting to check on Sly and the other pups.

<~~~~~>

Brett lightly ran through the Preserve, hardly making a sound as he easily leapt over fallen trees, small ravines and even the occasional, startled mountain weasel. The extra power from his wolf getting the Alpha upgrade may have lent to the sporadic extra large leap over a resting Roosevelt elk, but really, Brett had plenty to feel good about at the moment. His cold hearted parents were gone, he’d been officially accepted by one of the Alphas in his new pack (and scent marked to boot), and he was an Alpha now.

Thanks to the last dig into his neck by his mother, a lot of memories she had hidden away had returned in her haste to get as much information as she could. Memories from years and years of neglect and apathy came forward and he could see his life had not been the sunshine and rainbows his mother had crafted in his psyche. Brett smirked as he leapt over a stump while thinking about his new pack. The Hales were like a dream come true: ruthless and strong but loving and affectionate, ragtag but loyal.

The ghostly feeling of Stiles scent marking him had him tingling down to his toes as the crack of a branch snapped Brett’s attention his attention to his right. Not catching any scents with the way the wind blew, Brett’s eyes glowed crimson red as he his fangs and claws came out, a low growl rumbling in his throat. An answering growl could be heard just as Liam came into view, his own cool blue eyes flashing as he snarled about. Brett relaxed at seeing the young wolf and stood straight up from his crouch while Liam’s eyes widened at seeing the crimson red faded from Brett’s eyes. “You’re an Alpha now?!”

Scratching he back of his head, Brett nodded with a self-depreciating chuckle. “Yeah, I, uh, I killed the Alpha and-”

The cracked glass finally shattered on one little window in the burning building that was Liam Stilinski-Hale; Brett Talbot is the one that would get the backdraft blown into his face. Liam leapt at Brett, a ferocious howl reverberating into the night as he shifted and let the wolf within take over. “YOU KILLED MY PAPA!”

Brett, understandably shocked at the attack, was able to dodge Liam’s charge. The young wolf landed and dug his claws into the ground as he slide, turning himself around and pulled himself into another lunge, this time landing into one of his _Hei hu quan_ stances, leaning forward, both hands held in front. Brett could see the slight tension of muscles in Liam’s leg as he was about to pounce once more and held his hands up. “Woah! Wait! I didn’t-”

Cool blue eyes widened a moment as Liam lunged forward, his right claws thrusting forward trying to gouge through Brett’s stomach. Awkward, but quickly, Brett was able to bend sideways before dancing over his goofy stance as Liam twisted his right hand and tried to rake off Brett’s kidney from the side. Taking a stumbling step back, Brett tried to explain once more, but barely opened his mouth when he saw Liam turning upside down, hands planted on the ground, and his back leg rising into what Brett could now recognize as a spinning hook kick after being on the receiving end of Stiles’ own hook kick.

It should be said that thanks to the insane training that Brett had been subjected to compliments to his human Alpha (although really, at this point he calls shenanigans at Stiles being just “human” at this point), Brett was used to seeing and experiencing someone of a much higher caliber and speed. It was thanks to this conditioning that Brett barely managed to avoid the vicious hook kick to his jaw by a hairs breath. Liam may be Stiles’ son and well trained but he still wasn’t up to the same level of power or speed.

Of course, as Stiles’ son as well as Derek’s, Liam was still a force to be reckoned with thanks to the martial training of one parent and the instinctual training of the other. From his position on the ground, Liam pulled his legs above him and kicked himself up onto his feet within striking distance to Brett. Before Brett knew what was happening, Liam had swung his left leg in around and swiped his leg out from underneath him. Brett landed on his back, the wind knocked out before Liam had climbed on top of him and pinned his arms to the side with his legs straddling his chest. It was when Brett felt three strikes to his neck, one to his sternum and two to each shoulder that he knew he was in trouble. Liam wasn’t as precise in his strikes it seems as Stiles as Brett didn’t lose immediate feeling in his arms, but they tingled like a sleeping limb awoke to pins and needles and he was still pretty sure they wouldn’t move as well as they normally would. Seeing Liam rearing his right hand into a spear hand and glancing at his chest, Brett knew the young wolf was aiming for his heart. With a grunt, Brett kicked his still free long legs up and caught Liam by surprise by grappling them around his neck and head and wrenching him flat against his own body, trying to choke Liam out.

This would probably have been much more effective had Brett been able to keep Liam pinned where he was by grabbing his legs, but Liam rolled backwards, free of Brett’s leg lock on to his feet. Thankfully, Brett kicked his legs to the ground in a back roll as well. Unfortunately, Brett forgot about his impaired arms and promptly fell forward when he tried to lean on them from his crouch. Brett was face down in the dirt for a moment before he quickly turned his head to the side to spit out a twig and glanced up to see Liam roaring through the air, claws outstretched. He was too close at this point for him to dodge and Brett heaved a sigh, accepting his own death.

“Zamrażać!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Zamrażać!** = _Freeze!_
> 
> If you don know what a backdraft is or never seen one, check [THIS OUT.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FJT2QU-xgM) It's why people are kept at a distance with fires going on.


	24. We're All Stories In the End

“BRETT!”

The young wolf snapped a glance over his shoulder just in time to see the ball come flying in his direction. He flicked his crosse up, caught the ball, and began his mad dash towards the other end of the field. It should be noted that Davenford Prep did know what they were doing when they had not two but three different players coming straight at him, a veritable wall of teenage muscle, though Brett wasn’t worried. The familiar sound of pounding cleats could be heard despite the screams of the cheering crowds on both sides. A breeze across his cheeks and slight blurs at the edge of his vision were all Brett could register as his co-captains came in like twin seeking missiles as they criss-crossed in front of him and drove their shoulders into the two Davenford Prep players on the sides while leaving one very confused player rushing at nothing in the middle, baffled at the missing young wolf and what the hell happened to the ball!?

At the moment that Ethan and Aiden had criss-crossed in front of Brett to break the defense, Brett took advantage of the temporary screening moment that both his captains blocked him out of view to shadow Aiden. A quick tap on the back let his captain know Brett had chosen to follow him instead of Ethan, a slight nod from the back as Aiden acknowledged he knew Brett was there. The little maneuver had the Davenford defense scrambling, having lost sight of the younger wolf. With both their cleats tearing into the field, Aiden and Brett made it half way into enemy territory before Aiden was body checked and sent crashing to the ground, causing Brett to hop over the tangle of bodies and stuttering to stop as he had three new defenders rushed him.

A quick glance around the field and Coach’s incessant voice scratching at his ears, Brett found Violet and Liam running on the opposite side of the field. “LIAM!” With a full swing and snap, Brett let an overhead shot fly.

Across the field, Liam could see the brief flash of crimson red eyes as he caught the ball in his crosse and with Violet running as a screen, they were ten feet from the crease before he let his sidearm swing rip past the goal keeper and into the net. Whoops and hollers around the field from the Beacon Hills team were echoed by the cheering from the crowd. Instinctively, Liam’s eyes sought out a pair of crimson red eyes next to a pair of brilliant white and smiled, preening under the gaze of his parents.

Derek Stilinski-Hale smiled as he felt the familiar sense of his wolf within puff with pride at his youngest son’s score all the while holding on to Sly’s skinny little legs as he cheered for his big cousins from his perch on the Alpha’s shoulders. Stiles Stilinski-Hale felt satisfyingly smug in the seamless way his pups ran and out maneuvered the other team effortless as he shifted Izzy in his arms as she screamed and cheered, not really understanding what was going on, but joining in the fun of getting to actually use her outside voice at full volume. The rest of the pack pups were over at the nearby park (Alex, Jordan, and baby Bailey had proven that they did not handle the competitive atmosphere and crowd well after the Talbot Incursion) where the other Hale wolves were playing host to Alpha Kali and her pack on their visit to Beacon Hills. Thankfully, unlike it had been just two weeks prior, the Hales welcomed the foreign pack with open arms and a veritable feast (“ _A picnic in the park? Really Stiles? That’s the best you’re going to offer the Alpha of San Francisco?” “You know what Lydia? When I’ve got indoor plumbing and working light switches at the house again, I’ll play host properly.” “You hurt my soul, Stiles. My very soul.”)_ Granted, Kali was here in an official aspect, but Derek and Stiles adored and admired the sagely wisdom of the older Alpha and really, she was being rather generous with this favor the Hales were asking for.

Stiles blinked as he realized the Beacon Hills team were rushing the field in a roar while the families around him in the Home side were wailing in victory. Even his husband and Mate was hopping in place as he pumped his fist in time to a war chant. Sly was wide-eyed and clutching on to Derek’s head so as not to fall off but the smile on his face couldn’t fall off.

A light palm to his cheek had Stiles glancing down to Isadora. “Did Liam, Aiden, and Ethan do good?”

Her innocent and young eyes with her sweet question had Stiles flung back in time and across the world to another life. The small, yet strong hands that held him up as he stumbled his way through the back alleys of Hong Kong, pain still clouding his vision as he held onto his sons for support after escaping from Old Dragon. At some point, the little family stopped to let Stiles rest. His pups surrounded him and pressed in on all sides, their cool blue eyes shining with fear and uncertainty. The pain was immense, but he reached up to cup his Little Liam’s face.

Stiles hugged out a squeaky giggle as he whispered in her ear, “Yeah, they did good.”

<~~~~~~>

Jackson turned from the park grill he was currently manning at the growl of Stiles’ rickety Jeep, the smooth purr Derek’s Camaro, and the twin roars of Ethan and Aiden’s motorcycles coming to a stop. He glanced over to where Danny, Lydia, and Allison were handling the pups as they “held court” with the other visiting parents and pups from Alpha Kali’s pack. Glancing over to the large picnic table groaning under an impressive weight of food, Jackson waved his spatula towards Chris and Victoria to get their attention before he pointed towards the parking lot. The Hunter and the Huntress nodded as they made their way to what Jackson knew was some extremely precious cargo. Once they were out of sight, he reared his head back and howled. Four answering howls echoed back as Jackson platted a few burgers from the hot coals and threw on new patties to grill.

A few minutes passed before Boyd, Scott, Erica and Isaac burst from the Preserve with a flashy entrance. Erica was the first to get to Jackson as Boyd walked over to the pups. “Are they here?”

“Yeah, I sent Chris and Victoria off before I howled for you all.”

“Awesome,” Erica squealed. “I can NOT wait to sink my teeth into a moon cookie!”

Trampling feet drew the Hales’ attention back to the Preserve where many of Kali’s pack came wheezing and huffing before all of them collapsed into a pile of exhausted limbs. One of the wolves clutched her chest and wiped her brow as she lay on the cool grass and stared in awe at the Hales. “How-ha-are none of you-*gulp*-not even-ha-breathing hard?”

Jackson glanced at Scott he just shrugged. “We only had them run Black Bear.”

Isaac fanned himself with his hand but smiled. “Yeah, we figured they could handle at least a low medium.”

A gasp came from the other pack pile. “ **That was a low medium?!** ”

Boyd, ever unflappable, came back carrying baby Bailey and making funny faces at the pup. “There’s the Green Stag, Gray Wolf and White Fox trails after. They get exponentially harder as well as having to fend off one or both of our Alphas on occasion.”

Whimpering could be heard from Kali’s pack, which had said Alpha chuckling lightly as she meandered over from the parents and the pups. “It would seem that I have taken a light touch with my pack. Perhaps I can ask Alpha Stiles and Derek to help me devise a new training program for my pack.”

Jackson couldn’t tell if the hiss in the air came from the burgers or the pile of weary wolves. It didn’t matter too much as growling and yelling could be heard coming from the parking lot briefly before Liam was being chased by his friends (Brett ran off in a different direction) from the game while Ethan and Aiden were carrying Sly and Izzy as Derek, Chris and Victoria were escorting a smug looking Stiles, a very large plastic container in his hands. Kali raised an eyebrow at the armed escort for Stiles, to which Jackson just shrugged. “You’ll understand when dessert is served.”

As Derek made his way to them all, his eyes flashed crimson red. “Kali.”

A quick flash of her eyes and a gentle smile was accompanied by a nod. “Derek, Stiles.”

Stiles flashed his own brilliant white eyes a moment before laughing and hugging Kali with one arm. “It’s good to see you again, Lady Kali.”

She laughed loudly and slapped Stiles lightly. “Stop it, I don’t need that from another Alpha.”

Stiles bowed his head without saying anything. He placed the large container on the ground, which Victoria almost lunged for had the earth not risen underneath it as it’s own pedestal, which quickly sprouted thorny roots that enclosed the container. The skinny Alpha wagged his finger at the Huntress. “That’s for later.”

Chris laughed and hugged his wife as Victoria huffed. Derek smiled as he watched Ethan and Aiden join the parents and pups, letting Sly and Izzy squeal in delight as they made their way to their parents. Kali followed his gaze and smiled serenely. “You have a very lively pack, Alpha Hale.”

Derek’s whole face lit up as he pulled Stiles into his side, somehow slotting together easily despite their similar height and broad shoulders. “I have my Mate to thank for that.”

A blush across Stiles’ face had him burying his face into Derek’s neck. “Derek!”

Scott snorted. “Oh please, like this is anything to be embarrassed about.”

Jackson laughed as he made some room on the grill and added some chicken kabob’s. “Yeah, I think what happened after that Talbot Incursion at the house would be more cringe worthy.”

“Jackson,” Stiles wailed.

Jackson shrugged unapologetically. “Just calling it like it is, _Raksha_.”

Stiles sputtered indignantly as Isaac pouted. “That’s my line.”

Kali smiled and shook her head. “All my years, I’ve never met a more lively pack.”

“Speaking of lively, I think your new charge seems to be up to something,” Erica pointed over to a tree where Brett was squatting awkwardly with his hands in front of his crotch.

“That doesn’t look like shenanigans we need to be worried about,” Isaac mused.

Stiles chuckled. “No, Brett is much more serious and reflective than others his age.”

Kali glanced at Stiles and raised an eyebrow. “Why ask me to train him then? I would imagine between you and Derek, Brett could easily come to learn to be a wonderful Alpha.”

Derek hummed lightly as Stiles sighed, looking over to the young Alpha and his youngest son sitting in a tree. “We have our reasons.”

<~~~~~~>

Liam Eugeniusz Stilinski-Hale has lived a very, shall it be said, interesting life. As far as back as he can remember, he had always had his Tato. He could remember scary nights being cuddled by strong arms holding him to a solid chest while he himself cried and howled. There were also the memories of being warm and well fed surrounded on both sides by his big brothers as well as the reassuring sense of security that came with his Papa prowling nearby that cushioned his heart. Joyous laughs, bittersweet cries, sweet touches and riveting angry all anchored around his family, the one thing that he cherished the most and seemingly had to constantly fight to keep together. It should be easily understood that he is very defensive of his family and questionable with all outsiders. Seriously, with his parents and pack, “over protective” is a given. Although currently, the only thing he was being over protective of was his moon cookie he had snuck from the car before his _Tato_ had brought the rest to the picnic tables. The security detail for those baked goods seemed like over kill.

“GIVE IT UP, LIAM!”

“I CAN SMELL IT!”

“COME ON, HALE!”

“LIIIAAAAM!”

Then again, maybe not. Liam glanced over his shoulder to see Violet, Garrett, Malia, and Theo all chasing after him through the crowd. You would think that after getting the final score of the game, his teammates would have been more understanding about his pillage plunder. As his papa often said, “All’s fair in love, war, and dessert.” Many denizens of Beacon Hills knew of Stiles’ legendary moon cookies and normally, he only made them for his pack during the full moon, but had decided to bring them to the picnic in honor of Alpha Kali's visit. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity for those not of the Hale pack to truly experience the magic that was a moon cookie.

A slight whistle in the air had Liam instinctively hopping with both feet in the air only to see what looked like Violet’s scarf and sash spinning like a pair of bolas. Liam landed lightly on his feet and kept his frantic pace of keep away as he patted his prize in his pocket. “All this for a cookie?”

“Liam!”

The young wolf glanced ahead where the voice had called him to see Brett near one of the taller trees, his hands cupped in front of him as he squatted. Liam nodded once before making a made dash towards the taller wolf. A quick glance over his shoulder had Liam bursting a bit more speed as Garrett and Theo were closing in on him. With quick foot work, Liam stepped into Brett’s cupped hands with his right leg as he gentle stabilized himself by grabbing onto Brett’s shoulder with his left hand. Their clear blue eyes met for just a moment, Brett’s crinkled with a smirk, Liam’s squinted in bemusement, before Brett heaved and threw Liam up as the younger wolf jumped into the branches above. Grabbing onto a branch with his legs, Liam hung upside down with his hands stretched below. Taking the prompt, Brett leapt and caught Liam’s hands before the two began a bit of a trapeze swing until Brett could grab the branch with his own legs. A little maneuvering more and Brett and Liam were sitting on the thick branch, feet kicking idly as Theo, Malia, Violet and Garrett made it to the tree.

Liam smirked as he carefully extracted his prize from his pocket. Garrett and Violet both sucked in a breath. Their Hunter mentors had sung tales of this legendary confectionary (“ _You two don’t understand! Victoria and I’ve had chemists and bakers try to crack Stiles’ recipe for years and they’ve never come close!”_ ). The normally stoic and regal Argents were all in a titter when Stiles had made it known he would be bringing moon cookies to the picnic so they had to find out what was going on. Like a wine connoisseur, Liam brought the cookie up to his nose and took a deep whiff and sighed dramatically, intentionally blowing the scent down to the werecoyotes below.

Theo sniffed like a bloodhound as Malia flicked her claws out. “Like we can’t get you up there!”

Smiling impudently, Liam tapped the cookie to his chin. “True, but not before this cookie is gone.”

Brett chuckled lightly from next to Liam, but stopped abruptly when Liam broke the cookie in half and offered half to him. “Liam?”

The smile faded from Liam’s face, replaced with a more retrospective gaze. “I’m sorry.”

Brett flubbed lightly. “What?”

Liam’s head tilted down a little. “I’m sorry, I never apologized for attacking you two weeks ago.”

Brett shook his head. “No, it’s ok. After everything that’s happened to-”

“-you, I shouldn’t have reacted as bad as I did. Out of everyone, out of this whole debacle, you were the biggest victim out of all this.”

Brett glanced away from Liam, who had dropped his hand’s into his lap. From their vantage point, Brett could see the Hale pack playing host to the other pack. There was the sound of joyous play from young ones, the smell of autumn mingled with a plethora of food, the sight of smiling faces. “I’m not going to dwell on what’s happened to me. All my memories are back but I-“ Brett sighed and scratched the back of his head. “It’s like I didn’t live them? Does that makes sense? I know it happened, I feel how horrible going through it, but somehow it wasn’t me. The me now, this me right now, I’m different from back then.”

Liam cocked his head, not noticing Theo, Malia, Violet and Garrett leaving quietly. “Why’s that?”

Brett slouched his elbows to his knees. “Being here, with this pack has been like living in a dream. I don’t mean that it’s been perfect or anything.”

Liam rolled his eyes and snorted. “Understatement.”

Brett threw him an unimpressed glance. “I just mean that this is like a dream that it’s just been such a different experience from my life. You know what I mean? I don’t really feel I had a time before being with your pack. This has been my reality, my Truth.”

The little wolf looked away. “You’re leaving soon.”

The taller wolf continued staring at Liam. “Your parents think it be best I be mentored elsewhere. Experience life from a different perspectives and places. I won’t be able to lead my own pack until I can prove to be a good leader.”

Liam side-eyed Brett. “And my parents’ wouldn’t teach that?”

Brett shook his head. “They said my feelings here would interfere with me making the right decisions and seeing what’s right in front of me.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

Brett looked to the late autumn sky. “Beacon Hills doesn’t just feel like home to me, it feels like sanctuary. My refuge. Your parents aren’t just people I look up to. Their my saviors.”

Liam nodded. “This is your heaven and they’re your heroes. You need a school and a teacher.” Brett nodded along as he glanced back down to the festivities below. There was silence between the two before Liam slowly brought the other half of the cookie back to Brett. The taller wolf slowly wrapped his fingers around the cookie, his fingers lightly touching Liam’s. “You better come back when you’re ready, _Alpha_.”

Crimson red eyes flashed back to cool blue as the two wolves enjoyed their moon cookie sitting in the tree.

<~~~~~>

Scott sputtered. “Did-did Liam just-“

Isaac moaned quietly. “It’s happening! It’s really happening!”

Jackson whined as he angrily glared at Stiles. “Liam is seriously turning into you!”

Stiles smiled as he turned his face to Derek’s, planting a gentle kiss to the stubbly cheek. “I think he’s turning out just fine. Right, _Alpha_?”

Derek just turned his nose to Stiles’ hair and scented his Mate with a happy rumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you every one of you for following along with my story. This is truly the last chapter for Guardians and it has been an adventure and journey for me just as much as it has been for all of you. 
> 
> To my many faithful readers over the years, **thank you**.  
>   
>  I know my stories were a roller coaster and a challenge to read, but I know many of you stuck with it through lots of cliff hangers and sleepless nights. Your faithfulness in my first writings have been heart warming.
> 
>  
> 
> For now, this will be good bye, but, **_Well, you'll remember me a little. I'll be a story in your head. But that's OK: we're all stories, in the end. Just make it a good one, eh?_**  
> 


End file.
